Relentless
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: The Volturi have left and the Cullen family are free to live their lives once again. But is it that easy? Follow Nessie as she grows up going on her many adventures with best friend Jacob Black in a world where magic is real in a family full of vampires. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

**Yo everyone I'm back! Here is my new story Relentless. I just randomly came up with this while in my English class studying Of Mice and Men. Don't know why because it has nothing to do with this. **

**Rated T for mild language.**

**Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of it. I just like to play with it.**

**PROLOGUE**

Hundreds of years have passed as the tribe of the Quileute people gather around the fire on the cliff face over looking La Push first beach. The moonlight shone over the deep blue waves letting off a luminous glow making the hard sand appear white. The light driftwood created an army of dancing blue and green flames which climbed higher and higher as the salt fuelled it and gave light to the tan faces surrounding it. No sound could be heard but the crackling of the fire and the noises of the insects hiding deep in the surrounding forest.

A magic so deep and powerful filled the air as the council elders approached along with the alpha and his beloved imprint. All was quiet as the tribe bowed their heads in respect awaiting the night of events a head of them. The alpha who went by the name of Brad sat down with his imprint followed by the elder Harry; his eyes squinting as he looked into the light of the fire. Everyone sat in comfortable silence as Harry began to speak.

"MY brothers and sisters we have come and gathered here today to pass down the legends to our new children of the tribe: our future generation." He turned to look at the small children sat at his feet listening with great interest. "My dear children you must understand the importance of knowing your routs and the story of a greater love than anyone has ever known. Yes we are meant to kill vampires but you must also know that most of us here today are descended from vampires."

His words were followed by gasps in his watching audience.

"But do not react before judging." Harry said holding up one wrinkled hand to silence everyone. "They risked everything for our tribe so we could live in peace. It is the golden eyes I speak of." He said while his eyes gleamed in the light as he pulled out a photo worn with age from his pocket. He held it up and showed it to his beloved people. They gasped as they saw the date in the corner.

November fourteenth 2012.

"Wow this photo is over a hundreds of years old." Gasped the eldest child of the alpha pair.

"Indeed." Replied Harry. "These are our ancestors. Today I will tell you a story of a family. The strange golden eyed vampires that came into our lives at first of a curse. But it took one past alpha one look in ones eye to see it as a blessing." He explained. The tribe stared at him intently.

"So we're related to these people." Asked one little girl with long bronze hair; a rare hair colour among the Quileute people but Harry knew where she got it from. The vampire hybrid that had stolen the alpha wolf' heart: Jacob Black. He was the greatest alpha La push has ever known and was a much known name around the area. A great hero and he didn't even know it.

A gentle breeze blew the fire slightly to the side making a crackling sound. Deep magic began to form around the people sat around the fire as Harry cleared his throat ready to tell the tale he had not spoken of in years.

"Tonight I shall not tell the story of the spirit warriors and how the whole thing began because we know all that. But what you will walk anyway with tonight is the knowledge of that love conquers all." He said in a bold voice. Everyone in the crowd looked at each other puzzled.

"The Cullens?" Brad asked.

"Not just them but the greatest pack that La Push has ever known." Harry answered before continuing his story. "It all began in the year 2005 when a human named Bella Swan moved into the nearby town of Forks. It was there she met the vampire Edward Cullen and fell in love with him."

There were gasps in the audience but Harry ignored them.

"But soon after the loved up pair got together something happened. We are still not sure of the details to this day but the human's vampire lover had to leave leaving Bella heartbroken. It was then she started seeing the young Jacob Black who was yet to transform into his wolf form. They started hanging out together and became the best of friends. Until the day Jacob transformed into a wolf for the first time. He had to leave Bella with no explanation. Jacob was supposed to become the next alpha but he had refused giving Sam Uley the position instead. But Jacob found a way around the alpha order not to tell Bella and she found out what he was. Jacob began to fall in love with her but she still loved the vampire. Edward returned so Bella left Jacob to be back with him as if nothing had ever happened. Jacob was heartbroken and when he found out she was going to be turned he did everything he could to get her to admit her feelings for him and leave Edward. One day before a newborn fight with newly created vampires they finally kissed making Bella realise she did love Jacob but still it wasn't enough. Edward was her mate and she couldn't leave him." Harry paused to let it all sink in. Everyone was sat still watching him with their eyes full of wonder begging him to keep going with this ancient tale passed down from generations.

"Bella and the vampire married causing Jacob to become depressed. After rumour went around that she was sick he thought she had been turned which would violate the treaty the pack had with the Cullen coven. The alpha Sam refused to be the first to attack so Jacob went to investigate to get proof of his suspicions. What he found that day changed everyone's lives forever. She was pregnant with a vampire-human hybrid." The crowed looked disgusted at this word. Their features twisting in mute horror.

"Jacob wanted to kill Edward for doing this but couldn't at that moment. The both hated the creature that they feared for taking the life of an innocent human. Of course when Jacob phased the pack found out and they were disgusted. They planned to attack the Cullen clan and end the abominations existence killing Bella in the process. Jacob still loved Bella and couldn't stand aside and let them kill her little did he know the true reason for this. He finally stood up to Sam's alpha command and broke off from the pack claiming his birthright. He intended to go alone but a young boy named Seth Clearwater followed him. Together they warned the Cullens and ran patrols around their land and later Seth's older sister Leah joined them to seek peace from her heartbreak. After Bella went into violent labour a daughter was born who she named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Bella nearly died but Edward managed to inject his venom straight to her heart starting her transformation. Jacob thinking that Bella had died followed the strong pull that led him downstairs thinking it was telling him to end the creature's life. But once he looked into her eyes everything changed and all of a sudden it wasn't gravity holding him to Earth anymore; it was her." Harry said with a distant smile on him face.

The rest of the tribe were staring at him confused and shocked.

"So he imprinted on a hybrid? That's disgusting." A young man snapped; his face twisting in rage.

"I think it is sweet." A little girl said clutching her doll to her chest and Harry smiled sweetly at the five year old. "Did you ever meet Jacob Uncle Harry?" She asked.

Harry sighed in remembrance. "Only once but it was many years ago when I was a small boy. I met Renesmee too and she was of such beauty. I remember her so well. So pure and had such a kind heart and was gentle and loving to all things. I will never forget that day. How she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek softly. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Jacob was so loving and caring of her and she followed him anywhere. They were the closest people I had ever seen and I always wanted to grow up and be like Jacob. He was so wise and strong." Harry smiled into the fire and you could see the flames dancing in his eyes.

Everyone else began to listen intently to the story of the couple that their leader Harry idolized so much; curious at the mention of Renesmee's true character that the Quileute people had obviously misjudged.

"Shortly after her birth a vampire mistook the young girl as an immortal child and confided in a group of vampires who considered themselves to be leaders in the mystical world. They were set on destroying the child so the family and wolves teamed up together to protect the young girl who was growing so quickly. They gathered different vampires from around the world to witness for to prove she was no immortal child. After another man who was like the child came and witnessed for her the vampires were forced to leave leaving them in peace. Or so they thought…" Harry trailed off.

The others then looked at him in frustration at having stopped.

"What happened next?" One of the younger wolves demanded and Harry laughed.

"Ah so are you all interested now?" He teased. They just glared at him.

"But you cut it off when it was about to get interesting!" the same young wolf wined.

"Uncle Harry what happens next? Do they stay safe? Do they fall in love in the end?" The bronze haired little girl asked. Harry smiled down at her.

"Such questions will be answered with the telling of the story." He said ruffling her hair and she giggled.

They all stared into the fire prepared to let the magic of the ancient Quileute story telling over take them until they could almost see the images of the past before them. The fire danced into the night sky keeping the ones who could not shift their form warm. The waves crashed against the beach and as they waited for the tale to begin and the only sounds that surrounded them were the sea, the fire and the insects; the gentle heartbeats of the humans and the strong steady ones of the shifters.

Harry cleared his throat to begin.

"I will tell you the tale of the strongest bond this tribe his ever known. The story of love and loss. The story of how and a shape shifter and vampire hybrid were the perfect match in life; eternal soul mates. Thus I begin the tale of the hybrid and the wolf…"

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. I should have the first chapter up in a couple of days but until then I hope you liked it.**


	2. Freedom

**Welcome back everyone. I was impressed by how many people had read the first chapter and thank you to those who reviewed. I was going to update this sooner but I just got really busy and I will be for the next weeks to come so sorry if updating takes a while. Anyway here is the next chapter in Renesmee's point of view.**

**1. Freedom**

I laid down in the meadow feeling the soft grass between my fingers and toes. I was barefoot like usual and my ivory dress was covered in mud and grass stains from running around and climbing trees. Alice never approved but my family encouraged my adventurous tomboy ways, especially my momma. She told me not to waste my last six and a half years of childhood. It was my first birthday tomorrow and my family were making preparations. Auntie Alice wanted my first birthday to be something to remember and everyone else agreed. While sitting and reading in my room back at the cottage I got bored so I ran off as usual into my little playground of trees and wild flowers. I was now physically five so I was finally tall enough to climb out of my small window. Momma and daddy hated it when I did that but then they would just sigh and pat me on the head.

I picked at the petals of a daisy I had in my hand letting my half vampire mind wander. It had been mouths since we won the confrontation between us and the Volturi. I had never been so scared in my life and I still had nightmares about it sometimes; always the same red eyes watching my every move, ready and waiting to pounce.

My family stayed in touch with Nahuel in case anything unexpected happened to me but my growing had slowed down a lot over the last few months and I was glad to be able to wear the same sized clothes everyday. Granddad was pleased with my progress and made sure I ate plenty of human food. I shivered at the thought. It all tasted like dirt to me and I hated it, my Jacob helped though; he made the whole 'trying new food' thing into a game. Nothing could compare to his werewolf appetite though.

"There you are Ness; you had me worried for a few minutes." Jacob's voice made me jump and I sat up to look at him. He was walking towards me with a huge grin on his face, radiating happiness from all over his body. I grinned back and shot up, running into his arms. He held them out at the exact moment for me to jump into them. I pressed my hand to his face, showing him my day and what I had been up to.

"Causing trouble again I see? There's no stopping hurricane Nessie." He joked and I smiled up at him. I may have grown but to me my Jacob was still a giant. A friendly giant though. Always helping me with my problems, and filling my day with sunshine. He would play with me all day in the woods sometimes, never once complaining.

"Anyway Nessie, your mom is looking for you. Grandpa Charlie wants to see you." He said enthusiastically and I beamed. I loved visiting Grandpa Charlie. He said in a few weeks that he'll teach me how to fish.

I climbed up onto my Jacob's shoulders, resting my hands in his thick cropped hair as he wrapped his hands around my ankles, securing me to his shoulders. He began walking a fast pace home as I played with his hair. For once in a blue moon he was wearing a shirt so I guessed he didn't phase to find me. Jacob being shirtless was a constant reminder to Charlie of what Jacob was – cringing every time – so Jacob made the effort to wear shirts around him so not to freak him out even more. I still didn't really speak around him although I did accidently let something slip in front of him.

It was few months ago and momma had took me to grandpa's house for the hot summer day; of course with Jake tagging along. I was playing with the Lego bricks he had bought me when I accidently snapped one with my supernatural strength.

"Oh great!" I had cried out causing grandpa to freeze and stare at me wide eyed while Jacob slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Need to know Charlie." Jacob had said saving the day as always. He nodded with his lips still white as he stared at me before walking back into the kitchen, mumbling about something I couldn't hear. My parents had been cross at my carelessness but I understood. They were right; I should have been more careful. In grandpa's eyes I was still a baby even though I was physically five and mentally about twenty. Well I still had a child like brain but I was smarter than the average adult. Daddy said he wanted to start homeschooling me soon. I had made a face at that. Jacob had gone back to school after the Volturi came and I would get lonely sometimes during the day but he would always visit me in the evening. He said he only had this year of school left so I was relieved about that. I missed him so much.

"You've been awfully quiet Ness, even for you. Is something wrong?" He asked as we approached the Cullen mansion.

I placed a hand on his cheek. _Just thinking, _I projected. I loved my power; the possibilities were endless. Jacob kissed the palm of my hand and chuckled.

"You're always thinking Nessie, always off in your own little dream worlds." He laughed again and I frowned. There was nothing wrong with daydreaming and having a good imagination. It's good for your brain.

"As appose to you who never thinks." I said and he laughed harder.

"Trust me Nessie, all of my thoughts are centred on you and I have plenty of time to think when I'm pretending to listen at school." He answered and I frowned. Jake could be so strange sometimes.

We continued our immature banter all the way to the house. When we entered I was immediately snatched off my Jacob's shoulders by my momma.

"Nessie what have I told you about wondering off?" She scolded crushing me to her chest.

"Geez Bella, let the girl have a life. We don't all have mysterious boys to drool over." Emmett teased and my momma growled at him. I laughed. It was so funny to watch momma and Emmett fight.

"Don't worry Bells, she's fine." Jacob explained as Daddy came around the corner.

"Well and what have you been up to my little angel?" He asked placing a kiss on my head and on momma's cheek. I thought back to my afternoon and he smiled. He turned and pecked momma once on the lips and she pouted when he pulled away. He grinned and went in for a deeper kiss. I pretended to gag and squired to get out of momma's tight embrace while they sucked face. Daddy gasped and broke the kiss glaring at me. What had I done now?

"What was that you just thought of?" He demanded and I cringed back. Angry daddy was out on the loose. I had heard Emmett say it to them so I figured that it was okay.

He sighed and his eyes softened before turning to Emmett with a look of pure fire. "Emmett, I have to tell you to watch your language around Renesmee one more time –"He threatened before Emmett cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, you'll trash my Xbox and tie me around a tree before beating me with my truck. Did I get it all?" He said sarcastically.

"You forgot the part where me and you won't go grizzly bear hunting for a year." Daddy teased. Emmett's eyes widened for a few seconds before he shrugged and sat down.

"You can't shield her forever." He muttered and went back to watching a baseball game. Daddy sighed and looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Well," momma said trying to lighten the mood, "let's not keep Charlie waiting. Let's go."

Momma still held me in her arms as daddy led us out the house with Jacob following closely behind. I sat in the back seat with Jacob and laughed as his head hit the ceiling. He glared at me before he couldn't help it and started laughing with me. Momma smiled at him the mirror and daddy drove off.

"Are you excited for your first birthday sweetheart?" Momma asked as we sped down the highway. I nodded.

"Don't talk about it; otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight." I said bouncing in my seat.

"Well you certainly don't get that excitement from me." Momma laughed and daddy and Jake joined in.

We arrived at Grandpa Charlie's house a few minutes later and he was waiting by the door as we pulled up. Jacob helped me unbuckle my seatbelt and carried me out of the car before setting me down on my feet.

"Hi Nessie!" He shrieked as I ran up to him at human speed. He reached down and gave me a huge hug and a big kiss on the top of my head.

"I can't believe that your one year old, seems alone last year you were a tiny baby." He sniffed.

"She was dad." Bella laughed embracing her father.

"They grow so fast; Nessie especially." He muttered into her brown hair. Momma sighed and Jacob led me into the house where Sue had just finished cooking some sort of pie.

"Looks like I came at the right time, what do you have for me to taste then Sue." Jake said as he reached for the pie. Sue swatted his hands away with a towel. Jacob flinched back although we knew that didn't hurt him.

"That is for Emily. She has been getting quite sick lately so I baked her a pie. Although I'm sure it won't last long with Sam and the wolves about. "Sue mumbled as she cleaned up the mixing bowl in the sink. I leaped up onto the counter and sat down and watched. I supposed the pie smelled good to humans but to me it was just another random smell in the air. Emily had been getting quite sick lately and Sam was worried sick. Grandma Esme was helping out and Emily was going to see granddad Carlisle in a few days if she didn't get any better. The pack was still getting larger but it was slowing down and was still stressing Jacob and Sam out. Now that Sam was taking care of Emily, Jacob was in charge of new wolves until she got better. Jacob didn't complain but I knew it was making Jake tired. He always made sure he saw me for at least an hour though. I felt so bad for him that despite everything that was going on he still made time for me. He was the best friend in the whole wide world. I loved him so much. We had a special connection.

I hoped down off the counter and got my Lego bricks out of the box. I wasn't like most kids. I hated dolls. Their plastic little faces were lifeless and I easily lost their clothes. Soon enough the head had fallen off and I had chewed the rest to bits. Baby dolls freaked me out even more. They made them so complicated that you might as well buy a real baby. I preferred Lego bricks and teddies. I like to build things and be creative. I had a wooden Edwardian style doll house in my room that I sometimes played with. Alice helped me make my own wooden dolls for that. I preferred the china ones and wooden ones. Not the silly plastic Barbie dolls. My family thought it was weird but I loved to make my own toys. Alice, Rosalie and grandma Esme loved it and spent hours with me making things and designing outfits. I loved every minute of it.

Jacob came and sat down with me and helped me build a house. When I was smaller he used to build Jacob used to build huge towers and pick me up letting me knock them down. It was amazing. I loved days like this when Jacob had the day off school and I could spend time with him and my family. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday so Jacob was off for my birthday. I knew tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**I did intend for this for longer but I had to edit loads of stuff out that didn't make sense. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Plus I love Lego. I still do ;) I am a very immature woman. You're never too old for toys. I'm not sure when I will next update because I'm all over the place at the minute. I'm going on a trip to London so I have that to organise so I will be very busy. Sorry that I can't give you further information.**

**Taurus Pixie **


	3. Birthday to Remember

**Hello again good readers! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and hopefully when I finish my other story Forever Darkness then I will be able to focus on this story more. Yippee! **

**2. Birthday to Remember**

"Wake up Nessie! Wake up!" I heard Auntie Alice shriek as she bounced on my small pink bed. I gasped awake and sat bolt upright and she laughed at my shocked expression.

"Our little Nessie is turning one today, so come on and get up! We have work to do." She added sternly and jumped off my bed landing gracefully on the floor. I wish I was that beautiful and graceful.

"You are my birthday girl." Daddy said walking into the room. "You are one of the most beautiful creatures in the world." He placed a delicate kiss on my forehead and smiled down at him. I smiled back up at him as he reached to pick me up. I fit snugly into his arms and nuzzled his neck. Daddy carried me downstairs and into the kitchen where Grandma Esme was frying me some eggs; finally some decent food. I wished it was my birthday more often. Daddy chuckled at my thoughts and set me down in a chair. I had to sit on a small pile of cushions seen as I would quickly out grow a high chair. Grandma placed the eggs in front of me and I immediately began eating. They were hot but I didn't care.

"Renesmee, eat your food properly." Daddy scolded as he played my lullaby on the grand piano. _Sorry daddy _I thought to him and he nodded his head without breaking concentration. I swayed with the melody while I ate. Momma walked into the room and kissed daddy before walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"Happy birthday my little nudger." She whispered into my wild bronze curls.

A moment later my Jacob came bursting through the door with a huge grin on his face, which I mirrored as soon as our eyes locked.

"Our Nessie is now older by a year." He grinned scooping me up into his arms and planting a huge kiss on my cheek before blowing a raspberry there. I giggled and he laughed with me. "Happy birthday sweetheart." He said after we had calmed down.

I placed a hand on his cheek thanking him before grandma walked into the room. "Good morning Jacob." She greeted him. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure momma vamp." He said holding onto me tighter. I curled into his chest and sighed. His arms had to be one of my favourite places in the entire world. He was so warm compared to my family and his heartbeat was like my own personal lullaby that only this and the lullaby that daddy had wrote for me could lull me to sleep. Grandma quickly whipped him up a large breakfast enough to feed loads of humans but Jacob wolfed it all down within a few minutes. While he ate I wondered off to where daddy was sat playing the piano. He was now playing the song he had written for grandma and granddad. He smiled down at me and scooped me up, placing me on the stool without breaking his rhythm.

I looked down at the keys with fascination and I wished I could play as good as daddy. To be honest I had never really tried. I ran my fingers gently over them being careful not to press down and interrupt daddy's playing and they felt so smooth under my touch. Daddy watched me out of the corner of his eyes which were sparkling with amusement. He brought the song to an end and I looked up at him and he smirked at me.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He asked. I smiled brightly and nodded my head enthusiastically making him laugh. "Okay then, I'll take that as a yes. Alright then try to copy everything I do for now and I'll teach you the notes some other day." I nodded and he reached down to the keys playing a very simple tune.

I then followed his lead and pressed down on the keys playing the same tune but only with the higher keys. He gasped and I immediately stopped thinking I'd done something wrong. I looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Was that wrong?" I asked and he smiled down at me. He ruffled my curls and I turned to realise that everyone was looking at me.

"It was perfect Ness; really good for a first timer. You might even be better than me one day." He said and I beamed.

"Can I learn more today?" I asked and daddy froze.

"Actually we were wondering if you wanted to spend the morning with Jake at La Push. You know, to see the werewolves and I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind taking you, would you Jacob?" Daddy shot Jake a look I didn't understand and Jacob's face brightened up.

"Sure." He answered and daddy smiled at me. Okay then, so I was spending my morning in La Push.

"Come on then Nessie, let's get you dressed." Alice said taking me in her arms. She carried me into my room that I had in the big house, which used to be daddy's room. I guessed momma most have taken me here to crash after falling asleep at grandpa's last night.

"Let's see…" Alice said rummaging through my closet. "Ah ha! Perfect!" She commented as she held out a baby pink dress. I clapped my hands and she laughed.

"Glad to see you have more fashion sense than your mother." She exclaimed helping me out of my pyjamas. She placed me in the dress and added some white tights and shoes and adding a little pink bow after brushing my hair.

"Aww…you look so cute." She cooed when she had finished he work. I giggled and jumped up making my way downstairs. Jake was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at me when he saw me.

"Here comes Princess Renesmee Cullen looking incredibly cute and beautiful in that lovely pink dress." He said in a really posh accent making me laugh. I jumped into his arms at the same time he held them out and began walking towards the door.

"See you soon sweetie." Momma said waving at me. I waved back just as Jacob closed the front door behind him.

"Good thing I brought my car otherwise you'd look a mess if you rode on my back." He commented placing me in the front seat and buckling me up. He shut the door behind him and walked around to the driver's side. He hopped in and started the engine before driving off down the highway.

"So how's your birthday so far?" He asked.

"Great!" I replied and he chuckled.

"To think exactly a year ago I was holding a baby you in my arms right now." He sighed looking at the clock on his dash bored. I smiled remembering.

"You were such I tiny thing. I was worried you would drown in my arms." He joked and I giggled. "Your big brown eyes looked up at me and you smiled the biggest smile ever."

"From then on I knew you would be my best friend forever." I finished for him and he laughed.

"So I'm your best friend am I?" He asked sounding pleased. Had I never told him before?

"You're my best friend forever my Jacob! I love you." I said smuggling against his arm. He froze for a second before he broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"I love you too Nessie. You're my best friend too." He said wrapping his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head before continuing to drive. We sat in comfortable silence for a while with me just watching the forest zooming by us as we approached the reservation. Jake pulled up outside Billy's house and helped me out of the car. I jumped down out of his arms and ran to the door which had been left unlocked.

"Billy!" I shrieked as I burst through the door. He looked up at me from the table and smiled at me.

"Hey Nessie happy birthday!" He said as I jumped into his lap.

"Careful Nessie." Jacob said walking through the door.

"Leave her alone Jake she wasn't doing any harm, were you Ness?" He said smiling down at me. Billy adored me and he was like my second farther. Seen as Rachel had moved in with Paul and Rebecca had move d to Hawaii he treated me like his own daughter. I was worried at first that he would accept me that I hid behind Jake's legs when he first took me to meet him. But Billy's positive attitude and wisdom reminded me so much of Jacob that I came out of my shell and had a good time. I loved to help him make little Quileute figurines and dream catchers. Jacob sometimes made me a few every now and then hiding them somewhere in my room for me to find.

I shook my head and he laughed pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back before tackling an unsuspecting Jacob. I felt really hyper all of a sudden and I didn't know why.

"Whoa Ness, calm down. What's gotten into you?" He said though he couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. As soon as the rush came it was gone and I calmed down again. I hugged Jacob's leg before he picked me up and sat down on the couch seating me in his lap.

"So are you staying long?" Billy asked.

"Maybe about half an hour, we're heading over to see the pack later and then Nessie needs to go home." Jacob explained while playing with one of my curls.

"Oh yeah." Billy trailed off. I looked at him and then back at Jacob. Something was going on that I didn't know about.

"What's going on?" I asked and they both looked at each other.

"Nothing sweetheart. Why would you think that?" Jake asked innocently.

"Because you're acting weird. Please tell me my Jacob." I pleaded twisting in his lap and placing my hand against his cheek showing him my confusion.

"Sorry Nessie but nothing is going on." He said and I frowned at him. I knew my Jacob well enough to sense when he was lying. I don't know how I did it, I just did.

We ended up staying at Billy's for about an hour before Jacob placed me in the car and off we went to Emily's house. A few of the wolves were sat outside nibbling on smacks and they looked up when they saw Jacob's car pull up. I unbuckled my seatbelt myself and hopped out earning and eye roll from my Jacob. I jumped up onto the porch and the wolves swept me off my feet squeezing me against them.

"Nessie, we missed you." They all squealed at me like girls.

I laughed. "It's only been a few days."

"A few days too long." Jared said taking me in his arms. "How is the birthday girl doing?"

"Fine." I answered as I was past to Seth.

Once all of the wolves had had their turn fussing over me Jacob grabbed my hand and led me into the house where Emily was cooking. She was just pulling some cookies out.

"Hey Nessie." She greeted me. She looked a bit pale which was unusual for her with her beautiful russet skin. Sam was watching her carefully and as she placed the tray of cookies on the counter the smell drifted in the breeze making her turn green. She gagged and dashed up the stairs with Sam hot on her heels.

"Emily?" He shrieked out and the wolves went silent as I heard Emily vomit upstairs. Was she sick? I hoped this wouldn't last.

Emily stayed upstairs with Sam for the rest of the morning and I sat on the floor by Jacob's feet while I played with Claire. I grimaced when she pulled some dolls out and Jake smirked at me. I played along for Claire's sake though. Jacob was having lots of fun with his friends that also felt like family to me. They always looked after me and made me feel welcome. They seemed a bit weird with me at first but then the all warmed to me. Leah was the only one that was still bitter to me. She would always glare at me from across the room or just blank me out all together. Why was she always so mean to me? I asked Jacob once and he just frowned and told me to ignore her. She was his beta though so unfortunately for him he had to spend a lot of time with her.

"Come on Ness, we better get going" Jacob said standing up and stretching. I stood up and said goodbye to all of the wolves that had big grins on their faces. Okay now I knew something was going on. Jacob took my hand and led me out the door and into the car. He drove home quite slowly and it was starting to annoy me. He had a huge smirk on his face as he pulled up outside the big house. He helped me out of the car and led me inside. I opened the door and as I walked in all of my family jumped out and yelled:

"Surprise!"

I gasped as I looked around the house to see that pink balloons and streamers were everywhere. There was a table full of food that the wolves were stood by – what a coincidence – and another table full of presents.

"Was this what you were all up to?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Everyone laughed at me and nodded. I looked at the wolves guessing they must have run here. So that was why Jake was driving so slowly. Momma ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, lifting me off the ground. All of my family including grandpa and Billy along with Sue, Claire, Kim and Rachel. Alice and Rosalie were stood in the background taking pictures.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled and started blasting music out of the speakers around the room. People started dancing and socializing sometimes coming over to wish me happy birthday. Daddy picked me up and I got to dance with him while momma smiled at us from the side. I got to dance with everyone until Alice decided that it was time to open the presents.

"Present time!" She called out and Emmett stopped the music. Momma picked me and sat me on her lap and handed me the first present. It was from Rosalie and Emmett. I tore the wrapping paper off. It was a beautiful diamond pendant in the shape of a heart.

"It was just something I had lying around and it made me think of you." Rose said while Emmett pulled her into his side.

"Thank you." I said sincerely as a handed it to momma for her to fasten around me neck along sode the locket she gave me on my first Christmas.

I loved every single one of my presents; I got some clothes off Alice and Jasper, some classic books off Esme and Carlisle, some bracelets and hair accessories off Charlie and Sue, Billy gave me a hand made necklace with different colour beads on, I got a head band with the tribe symbol on off the wolves and last but not least Jacob had made me my own little music box which daddy had recorded his lullaby into. I loved all my new things so much I wanted to cry.

"Thank you everyone." I said as I went around and hugged everyone. This was the best birthday ever.

Grandma Esme lit the candle on my cake and everyone sung happy birthday to me. I made a wish and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and went back to dancing as momma cut the cake up. She gave me the first piece and I went to sit on my Jacob's lap. It was getting dark outside and I was getting tired. Jake stroked my hair gently until I guess I must have fallen asleep on his lap.

**You guys don't think life is going to be this easy for them do you? Ha! Of course not…you know me, I love my drama. If you have read any of my other work you should know I never let my characters get off that easily. Lots of drama and new mysteries will be coming your way soon so get reviewing if you want a faster update! **

**Later dudes!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	4. Fishing

**Hello good readers and lovers of books and twilight. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. I spent all of my lessons last week daydreaming about this story and planning it out on my notepad while the teachers wouldn't shut up. My friend had to nudge me because my teacher was asking me something. Yikes. See I get into trouble for you guys so don't say I never put the effort in. So let's get on with the next chapter. **

**3. Fishing**

"I'm going to win!" Emmett cried out as we played on his Play station three. It was some sort of game where we had to shoot a load of zombies that wanted to take over the world. It was eight in the morning and as soon as I managed to climb down the large stairs Emmett had dragged me to the sofa for a game. I was adamant that I could do things by myself now that I was one such as getting downstairs, dressing myself and getting my own toys out. It really put momma in a mood but I would whine until she let me get on with it.

"Oh no you're not!" I yelled back shooting a zombie right in the head earning myself one hundred points. I was getting quite competitive with this game. I heard the doorbell ring and grandpa Carlisle walked past to answer it, rolling his eyes at us. To be honest I was thankful for Uncle Emmett's distraction. Jacob was back at school today so I would just end up spending most of the day moping around.

"Good morning Charlie, Billy." Granddad greeted them letting them into the house. Momma and daddy walked downstairs holding hands as Grandpa and Billy came in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Ugh, why won't it die?" I cried out jumping up on the sofa and pressing the R1 button with force, almost breaking it in the process. Emmett laughed and shot some other zombies putting him in the lead again.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what on earth are you playing on?" Momma shrieked and daddy growled at Emmett. At that moment a zombie came out of no where and killed both of us making us both huff.

"Crap Bella, you made us die." Emmett complained. Momma just glared at him and Emmett laughed. "Oh I'm so scared." He flexed his large muscles making me laugh.

"Renesmee, I never want to see you on one of those violent games again. Do you understand?" Momma said firmly while Emmett, Grandpa and Billy smirked at her.

"It was his idea anyway." I said throwing the controller at Emmett. He caught it and glared at me.

"You know no one likes a grass Nessie." He huffed and turned the TV off. I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared at me; his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Anyway…" Grandpa Charlie said changing the subject. "Billy and I were thinking of going fishing and since I promised Nessie I would teach her, I was wondering if she would like to come." He asked turning to smile at me and then look at momma. She thought about for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure, it'll keep her out of trouble anyway." She said with a shrug. "You better go get your coat then." Momma turned to me with a smile. I nodded and ran upstairs tripping over fifth one as I went and dashed into my room. I grabbed the first coat I saw and zipped it up. I ran back downstairs with a smug smile on my face and daddy rolled his eyes. Momma just sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Ready to go then Ness?" Grandpa asked me ruffling my hair up. I nodded and tried to straighten my hair out again. "Don't worry Bells; we'll just go fishing down by the river." He explained and took my hand in his. "Then we were thinking of going back to Billy's"

"Sure that's not a problem." Momma said before turning to look at me. "Please Ness, don't wonder off or do anything stupid and reckless." She almost begged. I guess I was getting known for being a dare devil now huh?

I sighed and nodded, rolling my eyes making her smirk. I don't know why but when I roll my eyes she always gets this goofy smile on her face. She came over to me and kissed the top of my head and then daddy did the same.

"Bye sweetheart." He said as he pulled away and wrapped an arm around momma's waist. I smiled and waved as grandpa led me outside to his police cruiser. I climbed into the back seat as grandpa helped Billy out of his chair and placed it in the trunk and climbing in himself. He set off and I just stared out of the window looking at the trees as we drove past. Billy and Grandpa had light talk in the front seat that I wasn't really paying attention to, although I heard that Jacob's older sister Rebecca was planning on making a small trip home with her husband and that Grandpa was scared to tell Alice about something. I also noticed that Grandpa seemed to be in a really cheerful mood today and had this huge proud smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and he caught it and seemed to cringe back slightly as if scared of something.

"So Ness how does it feel to be one year old?" Grandpa asked me after a few seconds of silence.

I just shrugged. "Feels like I'm one year old." I said lamely. After my party it seemed that Grandpa had gotten used to me talking sometimes now; even though I still heard him mutter 'need to know' to himself every now and then.

He laughed and pulled over to a small spot with a trail leading into the forest. It was a pretty flat trail and I could hear the running water in the distance. The sun was hidden behind the clouds as always but it didn't look like it was going to rain any time soon. I climbed out of the car followed by Grandpa who looked at me weird before getting Billy's chair out and helping him into it. I looked around at the forest around me and was tempted to explore; I had never been here before but I knew I promised my momma that I wouldn't wonder off so I huffed and stayed standing where I was. I was so itching to climb that huge tree over there but luckily grandpa's voice snapped me out of it.

"Come on Nessie. Let's catch us some fish." He said enthusiastically. What was with him today? I mean sure he was a kind hearted man but he was never this openly cheerful. I smiled anyway and followed him and Billy into the forest. Billy had a basket and some fishing rods in his lap while grandpa pushed him along the trail. I skipped alongside next to them looking at the wild flowers surrounding us.

We arrived at the river and I looked down from the bank into it. The water was running quite quickly and splashing small waves on the rocks rising out of it. A tree had fallen down over head creating a small bridge that I wanted to climb but I knew I needed to stay close.

"Careful Ness, that current looks a little strong. Keep away from the edge." Billy warned and I backed away slightly. I looked back to see grandpa hooking a small worm onto the end of the line and handing it to Billy. He then did the same with another and walked over to me.

"Okay Ness, first you have to make sure that you are not under a tree. Are we under a tree?" He asked. I smirked and looked up shaking my head. He handed me the fishing rod. I guess that it would have been a bit heavy to a child my size but it didn't bother me. It was quite long but I could see that grandpa had purposely given me the smaller one.

"Right then, now you have to hold it like this." He said guiding my hands to where they needed to be and then helped me cast it out into the river. I smiled as I watched it drift slightly in the current and held it steady. Grandpa smiled at me in approval.

"Very good Nessie. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He joked and I giggled. He then went back to get his own rod and came to stand next to me casting out his line.

We stood there for a while before I felt something tug on the end of my line at the same time Billy did.

"Hey it looks like I got something." Billy said reeling his in.

"Me too." I said copying his actions though I managed to do it quicker than him.

"Look grandpa I caught a fish." I said yanking it out of the water. I grabbed hold of it and unhooked it off the line and stroked the scaly skin. Billy made a face at me as he watched me do it quickly throwing his fish back.

"You caught a salmon Ness. Well done. I guess they'll be coming out this time of year now." He said looking at me weird as felt its tail. "Anyway we'll keep it. You can't beat fresh salmon." He said. He opened the basket for me and I put the fish inside.

"I'll call him Roger." I said and hooked my own bait to the hook this time. Grandpa rolled his eyes. I cast the line out into the river again, this time going much further.

By midday I had caught ten fish and Billy had caught twice as more yet grandpa hadn't caught anything. He was getting really frustrated so Billy and I just laughed at each other and I gave him a high five when we both caught some more. I was quite enjoying actually. I was outside and spending time with grandpa and Billy in the woods that I like to call my natural habitat.

"Okay I think it's time for lunch now." Grandpa declared as Billy and I both caught another fish.

"But I was having so much fun catching all those fish." I teased him and Billy laughed. Grandpa huffed and began to pack his stuff away. I sat by the edge of the river as they packed everything away and stared across at the trees on the other side. Maybe I would have to get Jacob to take me hunting here one day. I would love to explore all the way around the Olympic national forest. I had always only hunted close to the Cullen house; especially after Irina had spotted me that day. I shuddered at the memory of her being ripped apart all because she got the wrong end of the stick. It was all my fault. Sometimes I wondered if I should even exist.

A rustle in the trees ahead caught my attention. I looked around and grandpa and Billy didn't seem to have noticed it but I did. I looked around making sure I left no area unlooked at but I couldn't see anything. I sniffed the air but the wind was blowing in the wrong direction so I tried to sniff harder.

"Coming down with a cold Nessie?" Grandpa asked and I turned around to look him.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know." I said looking back in the direction of the noise. Billy gave me a knowing worrying look. I guess with him being around werewolves all the time helped him realise when a supernatural creature could sense when something wasn't right.

"Anyway I think we better get going." Billy said and I nodded.

"Okay then." Grandpa said a little bit confused at the sudden rush. I felt really on edge, like something was watching me and I think Billy sensed my discomfort and quickly tried to help Grandpa pack the things away quicker. Finally everything was packed and we began our walk back down the trail. I continued to look around for any sign of danger but a member of the pack had to be on patrol somewhere so hopefully they might catch whatever it is that's out there.

We made it to the car and I quickly climbed in as grandpa helped Billy in. As grandpa loaded the stuff into the trunk Billy turned around to look at me.

"What was it Nessie?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just heard something and felt like something was watching us." I said and looked out the window. I didn't feel the eyes on me anymore which was a relief. Billy nodded.

"I'll get in touch with Sam when we get back. Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure. It seemed to be being careful to stay out of the breeze." I answered. He nodded again and we stopped talking as grandpa came in.

"Okay then, let's go." He said and started the car.

We got back to Billy's house and I ran inside the cosy little house and immediately got out the Lego bricks that Jacob kept stashed in here for me. I had some at Jacob's, some at Charlie's and loads at home. I practically lived everywhere.

Grandpa went into the kitchen to make some food while Billy talked in a hushed voice to Sam. Grandpa offered me a sandwich which I took to be polite. I quickly ate it not wanting to be able to taste the dirt like substance. I cringed when I swallowed my last bite.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Billy and grandpa watching a game while I just played with my stuff. I had already built a whole neighbourhood by the time Jacob made it home. His face brightened when he saw me sat on the floor and I mirrored his smile.

"Jake!" I shrieked as I flung myself at him. He caught me as always and crushed me to his chest.

"It's great to see you here Ness." He said kissing the top of my head. I placed my hand on his neck and showed him what I did today.

"So you went fishing eh? Catch anything good?" He asked shifting my weight so he could placed his bag down. I showed him all of the cool fish I caught and he laughed when I showed him that grandpa couldn't catch anything.

"Hey dad." He greeted as he walked into the room with me balanced on his hip. "Hey Charlie."

They muttered their greetings and Jacob carried me into the kitchen where he set me down on the work top to make himself something to eat.

I placed my hand on his arm as he walked past me and I showed him the noise I heard and the feeling I felt. He stiffened and looked at me seriously.

"A vampire?" He whispered. I shrugged and showed him that whatever it was was being careful to stay out of sight and keep out of the breeze.

"I'll get the pack on it and meanwhile stay out of the woods unless you are with me or someone from your family. Deal?" He said seriously raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed and nodded and he visibly relaxed. I ruffled my hair and finished off making his millions of sandwiches. He picked me up and carried me back into the room where he sat on the floor with me. Billy looked at Jacob's mountain of food and rolled his eyes.

"If it's not Paul, it's you." He said sarcastically. Jacob ignored him and just played with me while he ate.

"So umm…" Charlie said awkwardly. "I need to call Bella, tell her to meet me at my house."

I looked up and gave him a confuse look. He just smiled at me nervously. Billy patted him on the back and me and Jacob both looked at each other; he looked just as confused as I was. I watched as grandpa got up and went to use Billy's phone. He came back in and picked up my coat.

"Well munchkin I better get you back. Your mom's picking you up at my house." He said helping me into my coat.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I could hitch a ride back to the Cullen house that way." Jacob said picking me up.

"Sure!" Grandpa said a little too quickly and Billy smirked. What was with grandpa?

We made our way outside and into grandpa's cruiser. We drove back to grandpa's house in silence with grandpa driving slower than usual. We finally made it back to his house and he took a deep breath before climbing out. I reached for the door handle only to be stopped by what felt like a shot of fire going up my arm. I winced and made a whimpering noise and Jake looked at me.

"Nessie are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I insisted. I reached for the door again and breathed a sigh of relief when the pain didn't come again. I climbed out and Jacob followed. I reached for his hand and he wrapped his big warm hand in mine and I immediately felt comforted. We walked inside where I saw momma, daddy, Seth, Leah and Sue waiting for us. Everyone else apart from Sue looked just as confused as I felt but then a knowing look came across daddy's face.

"Dad what's this about?" Momma asked.

**So what do you guys think is going on? Let me know because I love listening to all of your ideas. See you soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. News and Sickness

**Hey people! I would've updated this story tomorrow but seen as I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger I decided to update. Another bonus is I'm in a very good mood and because of revision I won't be getting much homework, which means hopefully quicker updates. Now what's going on with Charlie? **

**4. News and Sickness**

Grandpa was silent for a few seconds before he looked at each of our faces and took Sue's hand in his.

"Well…me and Sue," He stuttered, "We're getting married."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Seth gave a joyful little cheer and went to hug them both. Momma seemed a little shocked at first but soon a large smile spread across her face as she went to hug grandpa.

"I didn't even though you two were dating." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well we were going to keep it quiet, see how things went. Things went really well and we're not getting any younger so why wait?" He asked rhetorically. Momma smiled at him again and went to hug Sue. Jacob and daddy both went over and shook grandpa's hand. I just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Besides I was getting sharp pains in my stomach and my body was beginning to ache. But as soon as they appeared they had disappeared again. What was wrong with me?

"I can't believe this. Mom please tell me my step-sister isn't going to be a-"Leah snapped before Jacob cut her off.

"Leah!" He snarled and daddy glared at her. Momma and Sue looked worried whereas grandpa looked confused.

"Mom please don't do this. I can't believe you went behind my back and then just drop this bombshell on me. I don't want to be a part of their family!" She growled pointing a long tanned finger at momma and daddy. The sharp aching pain shot through my body again and I cringed. Daddy gave me a brief concerned look but Leah began shaking so he stepped in front of momma.

"Leah please don't do this." Sue begged. "I love Charlie."

"He's your husband's best friend! How could you forget about dad that quickly!" she shrieked and a look of disgust crossed her features. Seth sighed but decided to keep out of it.

"Harry would want me to be happy and you know it!" Sue snapped at her daughter. Leah flinched back and it looked like she was about to cry but she contained it.

"How could you be so selfish? So what? Dad meant nothing to you, is that it?" Leah snarled and Sue looked furious.

"Just because you have to be bitter all of the time and just because you can't find happiness right now doesn't make it right for you to take it out on others." Sue shouted before she could take it back. Leah froze and Sue clamped a hand over her mouth. "No, Leah you know I didn't mean that." Sue tried to explain but Leah was already in a rage as she charged towards the door knocking me over in the process. Jacob growled and rushed over to help me up but I couldn't concentrate right now. As soon as I hit the floor my vision had gone blurry but luckily as soon as Jacob touched me I felt fine again.

"I'm so sorry Nessie, are you okay?" He asked picking me up and cradled me to his chest. I closed me eyes feeling really exhausted. I placed my hand on his cheek to show him this and he nodded.

"Well I think we better get going." Daddy said. "Ness looks tired so we'll see you soon. Congratulations by the way."

Momma went over to give grandpa and Sue a hug. "Congratulations." She whispered.

"I'll go find Leah." Seth said before kissing Sue on the cheek. "I'm really happy for you." He said before running out of the back door and phasing.

We began to make our way out of the door as I snuggled up in Jacob's chest letting his natural warmth calm me. He held me tighter as we got in the car and I fell asleep in his arms as soon as daddy started the engine.

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and a horrible churning feeling in my stomach. I gagged and leaned over the side of the bed, not sure what was happening. I gagged again as I threw up all over the floor. I choked when I thought I was finished only to feel more come up. When I was finished I coughed until I could breathe again looking at the mess I had made on my bedroom floor of the cottage.

"MOMMA! DADDY!" I cried out feeling tears fall down my messy face. I began sobbing loudly and they came rushing in. They both gasped when they came in and momma ran straight towards me while I heard daddy run into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry momma." I cried on her shoulder while she rocked me.

"Its okay sweetheart, it happens." She soothed hugging me tightly. Every muscle in my body was hurting so badly that I felt like I was being stretched.

"Momma it hurts." I whimpered.

"What does?" She asked wiping my tears away only for more to come out.

"Everything." I cried and hugged her tighter burying my face in her hair.

"Ssh its okay sweetie, we'll get grandpa Carlisle okay?" She said and I nodded squeezing my eyes tightly shut as my head pounded. I tried to ignore the horrible taste in my mouth.

Daddy came back in with a cloth and some cleaning products. He kissed my head before momma carried me into the bathroom. She stripped me out of my messy pyjamas before putting on some clean ones and washed my face. I brushed my teeth and headed back into my room where Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were waiting for me.

I didn't make it much further into the room before I collapsed onto the floor in weakness and everyone rushed to pick me up and check that I was okay. Rose placed me back into bed and gently tucked me in stroking my hair out of my face. Granddad came over and felt my forehead.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever so it can't be a virus." He said and took his cold hand off my forehead.

"Could she have picked something up yesterday when she went fishing?" Grandma suggested.

"Maybe," Granddad said, "We'll see how she does for the rest of the night."

Everyone sighed and walked out of the room giving me a kiss on the head leaving just daddy, momma and I in my room. I sighed and wrapped the covers tightly around me and closed my eyes. Momma and daddy both kissed my cheek before leaving the room. They left the light on and the door open so I was a bit comforted with that. I fell back asleep quickly.

When I woke up I didn't feel any better. In fact I think I felt worse. Momma helped me get dresses seen as I could barely move; I felt so weak. Momma gently carried me to the Cullen house with daddy walking beside her. He had hold of my hand which I could barely hold on to. The good news was I hadn't thrown up – yet.

We arrived at the Cullen house and granddad was waiting when we got there. He looked me over, taking my temperature and measuring my blood pressure but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I didn't have a virus and he said my symptoms just didn't seem to add up. He and daddy looked at all of their medical research on me trying to figure out what could be wrong. According to them it seemed very unlikely that I could get sick seen as my high body temperature would kill any harmful bacteria before it could do any damage. I just laid there limply on the couch while they all went about and did their own thing. Grandma tried to feed me some soup but I just threw it up again so she thought it was best to let my stomach settle down first.

I was about to fall asleep again before Jacob came bursting through the door. His eyes scanned the room before they came to rest on my sick form. He gasped and ran over to me falling to his knees and stroking some hair out of my face.

"Nessie, are you okay?" He shrieked and I weakly shook my head.

"What's wrong with her?" He cried out to my daddy.

"Calm down Jacob. We're not too sure." He said before turning to granddad. "Maybe you should call Nahuel, see if he knows anything."

Granddad nodded and pulled out his phone and dialled Nahuel's number. Jacob sat down next to me and I curled into a ball on his lap, wincing when I felt my body ache. I cuddled into him and felt a little more relaxed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer kissing my head.

"Hello Nahuel, I was wondering if I could ask you a question? Yes you see Nessie has gotten quite sick and we can't figure out what's wrong with her…well she keeps vomiting, she says she has aching pains all over her body and she feels really tired…really?" Granddad's expression got more and more defeated as he went on. "Oh well thanks Nahuel I really appreciate it. Thanks for helping…bye." He said and ended the call.

He turned to look at me and sighed. "Ness, it's normal." He said. I gave him a confused look so he continued. "Well according to Nahuel this happens to every hybrid, you're just having a brief growth spurt and the human side of you can't keep up with the changes. It will make you ache and vomit for a while." He said.

"What can we do?" Momma asked coming into the room.

"Well the only thing we can do is not feed her any human food, keep her hydrated and apart from that all we can do is wait it out." He said sadly.

"What?" Jacob and I shrieked at the same time.

"I'm sorry Nessie but there isn't anything I can do. It's just a natural part of you. According to Nahuel these growth spurts don't really have a pattern to them. Just like humans grow at different paces it's different for a hybrid too. They'll happen every so often until you stop growing I'm afraid."

"How long will it last?" Jake asked seeming afraid of the answer.

Granddad shrugged. "It could be a few more hours or even a few more days." He said.

"Days!" I cried out. "Ouch." Another shot of achy pain made its way up my body as I stretched out slightly.

"Here, Nahuel also said this would help." Granddad offered pulling me out of my curled up position and laying me across Jacob's lap so I was laying down straight. I winced every time pain shot through me.

"There." He said. "Jacob's body heat will help you relax and your body will be able to grow better like that. Curling up in a ball will make the pain worse." I did everything he said and let myself rela in Jacob's arms.

"I'll take the day off school to look after you." Jake said stroking my hair. I wanted to argue but I was too tired to and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

I sat bolt upright again when I woke up with the churning feeling in my stomach again.

"Ness, are you okay?" Jacob asked me worriedly and I shook my head just as daddy ran in with a bowl in his hand. He got there just in time for me to throw up whatever was left inside my stomach. Jacob held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back soothingly. I gagged when I was finished and choked until I could managed to breathe properly again. I hugged Jacob tightly when I was done and cried into his chest. I was still so tiny compared to him and I hoped for all this pain was worth that I had grown another foot by the end of today. Daddy stroked my hair before walking into the kitchen to clan my mess up – again.

"Nessie it's really no problem." Daddy said once he finished cleaning it up. I just shook my head and rested myself back on Jacob's lap again. Daddy sighed and went to sit on the couch next to the one I was sat on. He flicked through the channels on the TV and just settled on watching the news. I played with Jacob's fingers no longer feeling tired so that had to be a good sign. Daddy smiled back and I smiled back with a bit more energy than earlier. Now that I thought about it I was starting to feel a little better. The aching was dulling down a bit so hopefully this would be one of my growth spurts that only lasted a few hours. Now I would always be lying in wait for the next one. Would the next one be worse? Jacob and I both shuddered at the thought and then I realised that I was projecting. I sighed and squeezed his fingers in my little ones.

_How's Leah? _I asked and he sighed

"Seth tried to talk to her last night but she wouldn't listen. I don't fully understand why she is so against Sue and Charlie marrying but Leah will be Leah." He said. He looked stressed and tired so I gave him a hug. He smiled. "Thanks Ness."

The rest of the family apart from Jasper and Alice who were hunting came into the room and sat with us just watching random daytime TV shows. Just as it was about to get dark some of the wolves came in including Sam and Emily. I sat up already feeling much better but still fairly weak.

"Hey there little Nessie. We heard on the grape vine that someone was unwell today." Embry joked and sat down in front of me. "Whoa you do look sick. I don't know how anyone cane look at you." He said dramatically turning away.

Jacob wacked him on the back of the head and he flinched. I giggled and Jacob hugged me tightly.

"How are you feeling now Nessie?" Granddad asked coming into the room.

"Much better but I still feel I little weak." I said and he nodded.

"Well if you're up for it tomorrow then you should go hunting." He suggested and I nodded.

"Glad your feeling better then sweetheart." Emily said a bit weakly.

"Em, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned as Emily swayed slightly. I guessed I wasn't the only one who was ill today.

Emily didn't answer, instead she just passed out but before she could hit the ground Sam caught her supporting all her weight as she tried to come around. Granddad was alert instantly rushing to her side.

"We better get her upstairs. I'd like to run some tests seen as this had been going on for a while." He said. Sam nodded and scooped Emily up into his arms carrying her upstairs. I could hear them moving around but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. The wolves sat around nervously waiting for news on her condition. Everyone looked confused when Sam came down with a huge smile on his face.

"Is Emily okay?" Jared asked.

Sam's smile only got wider. "She's pregnant!" He said and there was silence before the wolves were howling with cheers. They smacked Sam on the back and the room was full of intense joy. Wow so much was going on lately. I smiled at the thought of Emily having a baby; she would be a great mother.

I finally felt well enough to walk around so Jacob played with my Lego with me until I guessed I must have fallen asleep on his lap again.

**A bit of a boring chapter I know but I was just introducing some of the hardships Renesmee will have to face. Not to mention a bit of pack and family drama but don't worry, I'm just getting started. Anyhoo let me know what you think and I'll hopefully update soon. See you soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. Friends Forever

**Hello people of the world and I'm sorry for the late update it's just that I have been so busy lately. Anyway I'm glad that you all seemed to like the last chapter so hopefully this will be a good one too. And now you read…**

**5. Friends Forever**

I leaped gracefully through the trees and it felt like my small form was flying. I heard the sound of birds flying away from the threat and the sound of heavy paws running on the ground below me. I jumped into another tree letting out a delighted pearl of laughed followed by a bark of amusement from under me. I looked down at my wolf stood tall and proud, looking up at me as if to say _what do you think you're doing going that high? _

I giggled and jumped to another tree earning an annoyed huff. I stood leaning over the tip of the thick branch listening to the sounds of my prey running down below. I felt on top of the world stood up here. I had recovered from my growth spurt a few weeks ago and grandpa and Sue were due to get married tomorrow. While my family made preparations, Jacob more than happily volunteered to take me out. Now that granddad was satisfied that my growth had slowed again after growing a huge two inches within a few hours I was free to run around and explore again. He couldn't quite calculate when my next growth spurt would hit but he thinks in about another year. Great. Plus Nahuel said it usually gets worse and the last growth spurt is the hardest often leading to hybrids passing out for a few hours or even days while their bodies fixed themselves into the state it deemed perfect to freeze at for all eternity. Oh well I still had just less than six years but still growing really quickly sucked. I had to hunt near the house because there still wasn't any news on that strange disturbance but when Emmett and Jasper investigated they confirmed that it was a vampire that had been watching us. So now everyone was on guard and wouldn't let me out of their sight.

I jumped down all the way out of the tree, giving my Jacob a heart attack in the process and landed carefully on the balls of my feet. He let out a huge sigh when I took off into the trees after the herd of elk. Jacob wasn't far behind me; his eyes scanning for the biggest one. I spotted it before he did and pounced on it and sunk my teeth into it's soft flesh. As I did this though I felt something click in my mouth and I tasted blood. Not the elk's blood, but my blood. I gasped and pulled away from the elk's neck and felt something hard in my mouth. Jacob stopped what he was doing to look at me curiously. I just sat there moving the thing around my mouth with my tongue.

My Jacob took off quickly behind a tree and then came out wearing his usual cut offs. "What is it Nessie?" He asked started to get worried.

"I'm not sure." I said and then spat out the thing that was in my mouth. It was white but also covered in a slight amount of blood. Jacob looked at it in shock and I crawled along the forest floor to get a closer look. It was a tooth! My tooth and it ha come out. I opened my mouth and stuck my finger inside fingering the now present gap in my front teeth. The gum was already healed over and had stopped bleeding.

"Look Jacob!" I said picking up my tooth. "I lost a tooth!" I squealed studying the tooth in my hand.

"Yeah Ness, that's great!" He said. "Soon your adult teeth will come through." He said and sat down next to me.

"Why do we lose teeth my Jacob?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well as our mouths get bigger we lose our teeth because they become too small for our mouth. Honestly I was wondering if it would happen to you but you just proved it's possible." He said nuzzling my hair. "Anyway you're still thirsty and we are going to the beach afterwards so you better keep that safe in your pocket."

I nodded and reach down to place my tooth in my jacket pocket. It was a good thing they zipped up. I walked back over to the elk and sunk my teeth into its neck again. It felt weird with the little gap between my teeth but the hot liquid felt good on my throat so I didn't care. When I finished I threw the dead elk aside and ran towards Jacob who was still in human form, leaning against a tree watching me. He held his arms out at the same time I jumped into them and snuggled against his chest. We walked towards his house in comfortable silence with me listening to his strong heartbeat as he carried me through the forests. I loved spending time my Jacob and today was even better because I haven't been able to see him for a while and I got to stay with him for the whole day. Jacob was in his last year of school now so he had a lot of work to do and he had to look after the wolves and hunt for that vampire. Yet every day he still made the effort to come and check up on me; even if it was just for a few minutes before I went to bed. Daddy had started homeschooling me and I was quite enjoying spending so much time with my daddy but I got curious to see what a really school was like so I watched few teenage sitcoms just to see and it seemed strange. You had to move from one room to another when the bell rang, take notes and people had lots of friends but also went around with someone from a different gender. They called them 'boyfriends' or 'girlfriends', whatever that meant. Maybe Jacob knew.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. He looked at me weird before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling a little insulted.

"You Nessie, and no I don't have a boyfriend." He chuckled again. "I'm completely straight, not that there would be anything wrong if I wasn't of course."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "You'll find out when you're older."

"Oh well, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No Nessie, I don't have a girlfriend either." He said smirking at me. "You don't even know what they are, do you?" He asked trying hard not to laugh. I frowned at him before shaking my head.

He chuckled again before answering, "A boyfriend or girlfriend is when humans have feelings for someone else and they go out and do things together. There're in love…well some of them like to think they are but they still date and sometimes in the future, they even might get married." He explained.

"Like momma and daddy?" I asked.

"Well yes but what they have and your family have is far much stronger. Humans can fall in and out of love easily but when us supernatural creatures, its forever." He said.

"Like Sam and Emily?" I asked.

"Kind of but that's something different." He said with a weird expression on his face. His tone practically yelled at me to drop that subject so I left it. He didn't shout but I don't know I just…felt it? I didn't want to sit through another 'I'll tell you when you're older Renesmee' speech.

We reached Billy's house and Jacob walked straight in. The house was quiet and empty without Billy and it felt weird.

"Where's Billy?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Probably with Charlie." He said and went to raid the refrigerator after placing me down on the counter. I swung my legs back and forth as I watched him make something for himself. Granddad had me on a strict 'no eating human food' policy at the moment. It's not like I'll miss eating that mush. I can't win anyway; first they're always trying to feed me it and the next they won't let me anywhere near the stuff. Yet I always thought I was the weird one in my family.

I sat and waited patiently while he ate and was done in no time. I jumped down from the counter and made my way to the front door. Jacob followed me and shut the door behind him. I took hold of his hand as we walked the short trip down to the beach. I could hear that it was quiet today and the waves seemed pretty calm. I skipped down the beach looking at every shell that caught my eye with Jake just silently following me watching my every move as usual. He was so protective sometimes. No wait scratch that…all of the time.

I looked up form the little muscle shell when I heard a familiar laugher down at the other end of the beach. Jacob heard it too and smiled and nodded for me to run on.

"Claire!" I yelled waving at her as I ran towards her.

"Nessie!" The four year old girl shrieked waving at me. She got up off the sand covered ground and began to run towards me too leaving Quil to build the sand castle all by himself. We reached each other and embraced. I was now a little taller than her and she frowned at me.

"Why do you grow so quickly?" She complained and I just shrugged. She was too young to know about the world I was born into and that she would soon be apart of seen as she was such good friends with Quil.

"What are you doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Me and my Quil were building a sand castle." She said in her high pitched, child-like voice. My voice was child-like too but my pronunciation was just better than a normal child's. I smiled and crouched down on the sand with her and my Jacob approached.

"Hey Quil." Jake greeted.

"Hello soon to be chief." Quil teased and Jacob glared at him. I looked at Jacob and he looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Thanks Quil." Jake snapped and smacked the back of his head. Quil winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jacob looked down at me and came to sit besides me. "I'll tell you later Nessie." He said and I looked at his face for a few seconds before I nodded. He sighed with relief and helped Claire, Quil and I build a sand castle. When we were done Claire and I each grabbed a small shovel seen as Claire wanted to dig a huge hole so she could see China. That sparked my interest so we dug while Jacob and Quil talked in hushed voices. I was quite proud of how deep we had gone.

"Girls, be careful." Jake said looking down into the hole where we were digging. We looked up and nodded before Jacob turned around and started talking to Quil again. We continued digging until my shovel hit something hard. I immediately got excited.

"Claire look, I think I've found treasure." I said and she climbed over to wear I was.

"Maybe pirates left it hear." She shrieked.

"What's going on down there?" Jake asked looking down at us again. The hole still couldn't be as tall as him but we were still quite deep.

"Jake, I found treasure!" I exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow. I turned around and started hitting the hard thing with my shovel again hoping to try and get some of the sand off and dig it out. Jacob's eyes widened at the noise and hopped down to help us. He grabbed my shovel and dug harder than I could. It definitely wasn't a rock because I could now see that it was made out of wood. Jacob dug around it breaking it free from its sandy cage. I grabbed it and climbed back up out of the hole. Jake had to help Claire out before he jumped up himself.

I used the sleeve of my jacket to brush the sand off and soon found some sort of mask attached to a wooden plank. The paint was faded but you could still make out the red and blue slightly.

"Huh, well what do you know?" Quil said as he looked over my shoulder at the mask.

"Why what is it?" I asked and Jacob took it out of my hand to have a closer look.

"God, this must be more than one hundred years old." Jake said and handed it to Claire so she could have a look.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Well it's something the Quileute's would put on their fishing boats as a decoration or for good luck." Jacob said with a shrug. "It must have fallen off and got buried here over time."

"Wow, I found a part of an old boat." I said looking at it again. "Shall we give it to Billy?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "If you want." I smiled at him and looked down at the mask again. I couldn't believe that I had discovered something. First I lose a tooth and now this.

"Hey Nessie, you lost a tooth." Quil shrieked and Jacob and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes.

"Well done Quil. You deserve a gold star." Jake said sarcastically and I laughed.

Quil smirked. "Okay, so what? I'm not the brightest of lights." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "Anyway I have to get Claire-bear back to Emily before she has a pregnancy hormonal fit."

Jacob laughed and scooped me up into his arms. Quil placed Claire on his shoulders. "See you later then guys." He said and began walking in the direction of Sam and Emily's house. Jacob walked in the other direction and placed me on his shoulders too. I played with his hair as we walked in silence through the forest. Then I remembered that my Jacob said he would tell me something.

"Now will you tell me what Quil meant earlier?" I asked. I felt Jacob tense up but he wouldn't answer. "Please tell me my Jacob." I begged feeling his upset.

He sighed and sat down on one of the trees that had a really low branch sitting me on his lap and held me close.

"Look Nessie, now that Emily is pregnant; Sam has been getting well…age conscious." He explained and looked down at my confused expression. "Emily's getting older Nessie, she's turning twenty two soon and Sam is physically twenty five. It's going to take him a long time to stop phasing so to be safe he's going to start now."

"But what does this have to do with you?" I asked. If Sam wanted to stop becoming a wolf then why couldn't he.

"That means he will start aging again and I'll become Alpha and soon be chief of the whole tribe." He said horrified. I giggled.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"It's a horrible thing because I'll have to lead everyone which is something that I can't do and I'm going to end up letting you and the pack down and I'll just be a horrible leader." He said in a rush.

"Jake I think you'll be a great leader. I mean wasn't it what you were born to do? I think you'll be great and be the best Alpha ever." I said and pressed my hand to his arm showing him how proud I was of him and that I believed he could do it. He looked down at me shocked for a few seconds.

"Besides like you said, it's going to take a while for Sam to stop phasing so that gives you time prepare. It's not like it's an immediate thing and Sam can help you anytime you want." I said and he smiled at me. He squeezed me tight against him in a huge hug; his huge arms swallowing me up. I gasped for air when he let me go.

"Thanks Nessie, you always seem to know exactly what to say." He said.

"Well I pay attention to you and I know you better than you know yourself." I teased. He smirked.

"I know you better than you know yourself too." He replied holding me tight against him. I leaned against him while we watched birds fly in and out of trees and listened to the sound of a nearby stream; neither one of us dared to break the silence.

Finally Jake sighed. "Let's get you home. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." He said and stood up with me still in his arm and he carried me all the way home.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob, did you guys have a good day?" Momma asked as she came outside to meet us. I nodded sleepily and yawned. "I think someone's tired."

Jacob handed me to momma before kissing my forehead. "See you tomorrow Nessie." He said as he caressed my bronze curls. "Bye Bells." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Jake." Momma said before she carried me inside and helped me get ready for bed. Daddy came in when I was done and kissed the top of my head before momma placed me in bed. I drifted asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Well wedding bells will be ringing in the next chapter so be ready. Will Leah behave herself and will the wedding go well? Find out in the next exclusive update of Relentless. **

**Lol ;) **

**Taurus Pixie**

**P.S. Just to let you know I have absolutely nothing against homosexuals or bisexuals. I have a few friends that are either bi or gay and if they love another man or woman then I believe its okay. Love is love guys. Its what makes the world go around. **


	7. One Wedding And Some Drama

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have four exams coming up and the pressure is on for me to get a B or above in my next chemistry one. I'm not allowed to re-sit this one so I have to get it right on the first time so I really need to revise for it. Anyway towards the end of June I would have had all of my exams for the year and have more time for writing. Hopefully. Anyway enjoy this next chapter.**

**6. One Wedding And Some Drama**

The red eyes got closer. The black cloaks enveloped me into a box of pure danger. I tried to scream for momma, daddy or Jacob but nobody came. They just stood laughing at me as they closed in on me leaving my vision dark where all I could hear was their voices sentencing me to a death and to never see my family again.

I woke up screaming and crying in my room at the cottage. Momma and daddy ran in a few seconds later, patting and soothing me.

"It was just a dream Nessie, you're safe." Daddy reassured as he took me in his arms. Momma nodded and stroked me hair as daddy rocked me back and forth in his protective arms. My sobbing began to calm into little hiccups. I then realised that it was light outside and the birds were chirping. I wondered what time it was.

"It's just after seven." Daddy answered my thoughts. Good, so I don't have to fall asleep. Daddy sighed. "Maybe you should talk to your uncle Jasper. He might be able to help you with your nightmares." He said. Momma sighed too.

I shifted to look up at him and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I looked up at momma the same time she looked down at me.

"Okay sweetheart, its grandpa Charlie's big day today so we need to clean you up, take you to Alice and then you need to be on your best behaviour." She said. I nodded and she picked up and took me into the bathroom to run a bath for me. She helped me take my pyjamas off and lifted me into the bath. The warm water was soothing and washed my nightmare away. Momma still noticed that I was clinging to her more than usual but she understood. I didn't want to be left on my own today. She helped me wash myself and sat and watched me while I played in the bubbles. When my skin started to get prune like, she took me out and gently dried me with a soft towel. Momma carried me back into my room with the towel wrapped around me and headed into my closet and dressed me in some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alice will be messing with all day." She mumbled as she picked my simple outfit out. Unlike momma, I liked wearing dresses and jewellery but shopping with Auntie Alice could be a nightmare. Daddy met us at the door to the cottage and took momma's hand before we ran towards the main house. I was fast too but no where near as fast as my family or Jacob and his pack. I was the odd one out again. I sighed at the thought and daddy frowned at me.

Alice was pacing outside when we got there and as soon as she saw us she was in full planning mode. No matter how much Charlie had pleaded and begged there was no reasoning with Alice; she was organising the wedding whether he liked it or not. She had promised not to go over bored but Alice will be Alice and I still loved her to pieces.

"Alright Nessie, Bella, I need to get you two sorted out. Edward I will be with you shortly." She said taking me out of momma's arms. She grabbed momma's hand, not allowing her to escape and took us both upstairs into her and Jasper's room. She jokingly dropped me on her huge bed and I giggled. Alice was quickly forcing momma into her dress and she grumbled as she made her way into Alice's house sized closet.

A few hours later and we were ready. Rosalie was helping Sue with her hair and soon Alice went downstairs to help Sue with her dress and make-up. I hadn't seen what the wedding would look like yet but if I knew Alice, it would look like a fairy tale.

I looked at myself in the mirror that she had going up the door of her closet while momma sat texting daddy on the bed. I was wearing a deep crimson red sleeveless dress that fell all the way down to my ankles and had a creamish coloured bow going around my waist and which tied neatly into a little bow at the back. My hair was pulled back into a bun with some bronze curls hanging loose, framing my face. I had cream coloured ballet like slippers on my feet and I even had on a layer of clear lip gloss on. I looked pretty great actually. Momma had on a very dark blue dress that fell to her knees that was also sleeveless like mine with a black belt going around her waist hugging her curves perfectly. She looked like a princess and her brown hair hung in loose waves down her back. She had on just some plain black heels. I looked back at me in the mirror and then back at momma. I was and probably never will be ever as beautiful as her or my aunts. Even Leah was beautiful with her exotic tanned skin and jet black silky hair. I huffed as I ran my eyes over myself. Why did I have to be the ugly one?

I thoughts immediately brightened as there was a knock on the door and my Jacob walked in. I grinned and jumped into his arms and he twirled me around.

"Wow I'm never going that long without seeing you again." He said placing a kiss on my cheek. I giggle and placed my hand on his cheek showing him my morning. He smiled and kissed my cheek again and holding me closer to him.

"Hey Bells, looking good." He said and momma looked up to smirk at him looking at him in his black tux with a tie.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen you that smart." She said with a laugh. Jacob grimaced before smiling down at me.

"You look like a princess." He said and nuzzled my hair. I pulled a face and he noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I put my hand on his cheek again showing him me and then the other women of my family and how plain I looked against them.

He took my small hand gently in his large warm one and looked into my eyes. "Nessie, don't ever think like that. You're special and you're perfect and the most beautiful creature in the world." He said softly. I smiled slightly at his words.

"What's that? Is that a smile I see?" He teased. I shook my head trying to fight it. "I know that was a smile I saw." He said and started tickling me without mercy. I laughed and begged him to stop but he wouldn't let up.

"O-okay J-J-Jake, p-please stop." I said trying to control my laughter. He laughed with me and stopped tickling me, pulling me tight against his chest in a hug. His heartbeat was as soothing as always.

"Alright Jake, don't mess up her outfit unless you want to face Alice's wrath." Momma joked and Jacob loosened his hold on me and looked me over.

"Not a hair out of place Bella." He said to momma before tapping my nose. I chuckled and started playing with his fingers.

Alice walked in then and looked like she was preparing for a battle. "Right, you guys need to get downstairs and be ready. The wedding starts soon." She said ran back out of the room at vampire speed. Momma stood up and walked out of the room. Jacob followed with me still safely tucked in his arms where I always felt safe and complete. Daddy was waiting outside and kissed momma murmuring how beautiful she looked. He turned and looked at me.

"Both my girls look absolutely perfect; the most beautiful creatures to ever grace the planet." He said nodding his head in approval. I blushed and hid my face in Jacob's neck.

We walked downstairs and into the back yard where grandma and my uncles were helping to finish a few last minute things. It was quite simple, yet elegant with some Quileute touches to it. Alice must have done her homework for this. It all looked amazing and I was sure grandpa and Sue would love it.

We sat down at the front with on Jacob's lap and Billy rolled himself next to us. He was grandpa's best man and was talking to my Jacob while we waited for grandpa to get down here. I laughed when I saw him walk down the aisle to stand in front of the alter looking incredibly nervous. Billy went to his side and we waited for the moment Sue would walk down the aisle. I saw Leah sat on the opposite front row just glaring at nothing in front of her. Sue had asked her to be her maid of honour but she plain refused. There had been a huge rift between the mother and daughter ever since Leah found out about the engagement. I felt very angry that she couldn't accept them. All of my life I knew what it was like to be an unnatural monster, something that shouldn't exist and have no right to be accepted so I could understand how Sue was feeling because her daughter couldn't accept her happiness.

The music started and every stood. Jacob still held me in his arms so I could see everything that was going on. Sue looked beautiful in her wedding dress and she was positively glowing. She could give me a run for my money when I was stood in the sun. Jacob chuckled and I realised I had my hand on his cheek. I took my hand off his cheek and leaned slightly so I could get a better view of her. Seth and Embry were snapping pictures and grandpa broke into a huge smile as he took her in. She finally made it down the aisle. Sue and grandpa never took their eyes off each other as they prepared to say their vows.

"Is there anyone here that feels these too should not be wed, speak now." The minister said. Leah stood up and Sue focused her intense eyes on her daughter. Everyone turned to glare at Leah but she didn't seem to notice. She was too focused on Sue, begging her with her eyes. Then without a word Leah ran down the aisle and out into the forest. I heard her clothes tear as she phased. Everyone was silent as tears ran down Sue's face before she looked up at grandpa and smiled.

They continued with their vows and exchanged their rings before they were pronounced husband and wife. Grandpa cradled Sue's face and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone stood up and clapped as they turned to face everyone and Billy gave grandpa a pat on the back. Seth congratulated them before running off to find Leah. I gave grandpa and Sue a big hug.

"Does this mean I can call you grandma now?" I asked Sue and she laughed.

"It makes me feel so old." She said.

"I know the feeling." Grandpa said as he took me in his arms, hugging me tightly. He kissed my curls and placed me down. We ate together and momma and I wrinkled our noses at the human food. Daddy just laughed at us and the vampires present their food around their plate or hid some of it to make it look like they had eaten. I managed to eat some of it before I just gave up; the whole lot tasted like dirt. Momma laughed and wiped all of the food I had around my mouth with a napkin. I was technically six so I could still make all the mess I wanted, I thought with a smirk.

Grandpa reluctantly pulled Sue up onto the floor for their first dance. He looked very awkward as they swayed from side to side. Everyone laughed at his attempts at dancing and Alice dragged Jasper onto the floor and then Rosalie did the same with Emmett.

"Would you care to dance Mrs. Cullen?" Daddy asked momma kissing the back of her hand.

"Nuh uh! No way, I maybe a vampire but it don't mean I've got over my fear of dancing." Momma said stepping away. Daddy sighed and reached down to throw momma over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked as he carried to onto the dance floor with everyone laughing at them. Daddy put her down and they began dancing with momma cringing every moment.

I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. I squealed as my Jacob tickled me.

"Let's dance." He said and made a show of ballroom dancing with me in his arms. I giggled.

"You're so silly Jake." I laughed as he threw me gently into the air and caught me perfectly.

"Don't mess up her dress, Jacob." Alice growled as she and Jasper danced past us.

"Oh leave them be sweetheart." Jasper laughed as he dipped her and then twirled her gracefully around. I cuddled into Jake's chest as he continued to dance with me before daddy cut in and began to dance with me while Jake kept his arms locked around momma. She squirmed in his arms trying to run off the dance floor and Jacob laughed at her attempts.

"No longer a new born vampire eh Bella?" He teased. Momma stuck her tongue out at him. Yet I thought I was the child.

"I got to give it to you Jake; I never knew you were that strong." Momma gasped out. Jake winked at her.

"I know. I've noticed ever since taking my Alpha birthright I've been a lot stronger." Jake mused looking deep in thought.

"Well whatever chief. Just don't make me dance again." Momma yelled.

Daddy and I laughed at them as we danced next to them. The song ended and then I was swooped into Emmett's arms. He refused to go easy on me and I squealed in delight as he tossed me into the air and spun me around repeatedly. I got to dance with everyone and by the end of the day I was so tired.

I managed to stay awake long enough to grandpa and Sue off before they made their way to their honeymoon. I twisted in Daddy's arms in time to catch sight of Leah watching them leave. A single tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes and ran off into the forest. I sighed and nestled into daddy's arms further and in the end I fell asleep.

**A little short, I know but there are loads more to come. The dress I put Renesmee in actually exists. I was coming home from school the other day and saw it in a dress shop in town and I knew it would look cute on her. I want to know your thoughts on who this vampire could be and what it could want? I like to see how close people can get. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	8. Shopping Trip

**It is a very hot day. So hot in fact that I would rather not sit outside otherwise I will probably burn and die. So this gives me time to write! Here's the next chapter.**

**7. Shopping Trip**

"Renesmee Cullen, hurray up before all the good clothes get bought!" Auntie Alice cried up the stairs while I frantically searched for my favourite blue jacket.

"I'm coming!" I replied before I managed to find it. I smiled and ran downstairs, pulling my jacket on as I went. We were having a girls shopping day in Seattle and it was only about eight in the morning. I liked shopping most of the time but I just knew today was going to be a long day. Grandma was staying behind to keep the boys in line so it was just Alice, Rosalie, a reluctant momma and then me. I went threw another growth spurt last week so I needed a whole new wardrobe which was the perfect excuse for Alice to take us shopping along with the fact that summer fashion was coming out. Plus Jacob was at school so I had nothing better to do. I sighed with relief knowing that he would be graduating in about a month's time. Next, he was taking some online college courses with the help of my daddy. He was currently helping Seth, my Jacob and me with our education. To be honest he did know everything.

"There you are!" Alice shrieked as I ran into the garage. "We need to get going now." Momma took my hand and helped me into Rose's BMW – she practically jumped at the chance to show off – and climbed in next to me. Rosalie and Alice sat at the front with Rose driving. I could already here all of the boys on video games and we all rolled our eyes as they all shouted at the screen like it was real.

Rosalie set off going way past the speed limit. I fiddled with the bracelet that Jake had given me looking at all of the beautifully woven colours. Everything Jacob gave me had some sort of meaning but he wouldn't go into detail about this one; he just said it meant that he promised to always be there for me.

Due to Auntie Rose's fast driving we managed to make it to Seattle by ten so that gave us all morning and afternoon to have a look around. We parked the car and I climbed out of the car and held momma's hand. I had grown past her waist now and looked to be about the size of an eight year old. My second birthday was coming up and I had insisted that I didn't want to make a big fuss but I doubted Alice would really listen.

Alice dragged us into the nearest mall with momma and I trailing along behind while Alice and Rosalie dashed into the nearest designer shop. I couldn't even pronounce the name of it but it looked Italian maybe? I was currently learning French and Spanish at the minute and had already become fluent in Portuguese seen as momma and daddy wanted to take me on a holiday to Isle Esme soon. Emmett had laughed that that was where I was conceived. I just looked at him blankly as daddy smacked the back of his head. I asked daddy what he meant but he just said 'I'll tell you when you're older'. How much older? I practically thought and understood things on an adult level so when would I actually understand the weird things that Emmett or the wolves would joke about. It didn't seem all that funny to me.

"This is going to be a long day." Momma groaned as Alice and Rosalie threw their clothes at the shop attendant waiting to be tried on. Momma squeezed me hand tighter as people stared at us, mainly me which I couldn't understand. I mean me parents and family were like gods and goddesses, why weren't they staring at them? What was so special about me?

I saw momma frown down at me and then I realised that I was projecting me thoughts. "So much like her father." I heard her mutter. She pulled me closer to her side and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "You're beautiful, never forget that." She said firmly. I nodded stiffly; there was no use arguing with her anyway.

"Oooh, this will look great on you Bella." Alice said holding up a dark blue cocktail dress. It was beautiful and would look even more perfect on momma. Momma let go of my hand and stormed over to Alice snatching the dress out of her hand.

"If it shuts you up." She moaned and Alice clapped her little hands together as momma threw back the curtains and gracefully made her way into the changing rooms. I giggled at the expression on her face and went to stand over by Rosalie as she looked through some evening gowns. I sat down on one of the little leather stools and swung my feet back and forth. I saw a woman a few feet away from me throwing looks in my direction every now and then. She looked like she was trying not to be rude but had a thoughtful look on her face. She looked like one of them high class business women and looked to be maybe in her early thirties with her brown hair neatly piled up into a bun. I looked away trying not to make it look like I had noticed her.

Momma came out of the fitting room with the dress on. We all gasped at the beautiful sight of her and Alice started squealing. She looked like a fairy tale princess. I wondered what daddy would think when he saw her.

"It's perfect!" Alice shrieked. "We have to get it." Rosalie and I nodded in agreement. Momma huffed but I could see that she did indeed like the dress. She was so easy to read. She went back into the room to change back into her other clothes.

Alice managed to spend…well a lot of money. I didn't even know that that number existed before reading on the cash register. The woman behind the counter looked pleased anyway; bonuses all around.

As we were leaving the store the woman that was looking at me earlier approached us. Alice stiffened and went blank for a few seconds before glaring at the woman. I clung onto momma's hand and she rubbed soothing circles on mine.

"Hello, I'm Helen Locke and I couldn't help but notice this beautiful child you have with you." She said in a high professional voice that sounded almost nasally. She looked at me and then looked at momma obviously noticing the likeness between us. "Are you two related?"

"Yes, she's my daughter." Momma said almost rudely. I guess they all didn't like this woman. Helen's face twisted from fake politeness to disgust within a few seconds.

"What were you twelve when you had her?" She said sarcastically and momma looked like she was fighting back a hiss. Rosalie and Alice both glared at her.

"I would kindly ask you to keep you're opinion to yourself. Bella is a loving mother and I would thank you not to judge or jump to conclusions." Rosalie snapped and Helen looked intimidated and took a step back.

"Well anyway," She continued tucking a lock of loose hair behind her, "I was just wondering seen as I work for a very successful modelling agency and was wondering if your _daughter _would be interested." She asked though it sounded more like a demand.

_I don't want to go anywhere with this woman. _I projected to momma and she nodded slightly that the woman wouldn't notice.

"Well I'm sorry, but we're not interested." Momma said sternly. "Have a nice day." With that she turned on her heel and pulled me in the opposite direction. I looked back to see the woman stood there with a stunned expression before she huffed and walked away holding her head up high. I really didn't like that woman.

We all walked in silence for a moment before Alice broke it.

"Okay so, we need to go get Nessie a few outfits." She said and took my other hand pulling me into a shop. She gave me lots of outfits to try on which I loved and Alice bought all the ones that I liked. I was glad that I now had clothes that would fit me properly. Even the ones I was wearing now were a little tight. I wished that I grew like any normal child but no, I was always the freak.

At lunchtime Rose bought me an ice cream which I took my time in eating as we walked down the streets to find another mall.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Alice!" Some girl shouted waving across the street.

"Oh great." Momma growled. "I thought she was in California."

The woman ran across the street almost getting run over. She had brown curly hair and a petite frame. She looked kinda scary looking to me.

"Wow look how much you have changed, my god it's been over two years since I last saw you." The woman rambled on. Her voice was giving me a headache.

"Hi Jessica, it's great to see you again." Momma said putting on a fake smile. The talked for a while – well mainly Jessica talked – until I finished my ice cream and held Rosalie's hand. Momma, Alice and Rosalie looked very bored and fed up while Jessica wouldn't shut up about how great her university is and how she broke up with some guy named Mike. I sighed and that was when Jessica noticed me.

"Oh wow and who is this?" She asked eyeing me in a way that was uncomfortable.

"She's my niece." Momma said going with the cover story. "Edward's brother died in a car crash so we adopted her."

"I'm so sorry." Jessica said to me and I nodded pretending to be a little upset. She pursed her lips and turned back to momma with a little hope in her eyes.

"So is Edward here?" She asked slowly.

"Oh no, he didn't come with us." Momma answered watching her expression carefully.

"Oh, that's too bad. It would've been nice to catch up with him too." She said feigning interest. "So are you like, still together?"

"Yes Jess we are, in fact our two year anniversary is coming." Momma sighed and smiled. She always had a dreamy look on her face when she thought of daddy. I wondered if I would ever find someone like daddy is to momma one day.

Jessica's face fell slightly before she composed herself. "Well I'm glad to hear that, it's just Mike wouldn't shut up about you. He still doesn't." She added with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Momma frowned. "Does he now." She said before muttering something I couldn't hear under her breath. Who exactly was Jessica and who was Mike?

"Anyway I better get going." Momma said. I could tell she was frantically searching for an excuse.

"We only have two hours on our parking. We need to get back before we get a ticket." Alice lied smoothly. Momma sighed with relief.

"Well umm…okay. It was nice seeing you again." She said to momma and my aunts before looking down at me. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Renesmee." Momma said.

"Renesmee." Jessica finished before scrunching up her nose and skipping back over the road where her friends were waiting impatiently.

"Who was that?" I asked when we started walking again.

"_That _was Jessica Stanley. The worlds most two faced girl and I thought I was rid of her." Momma said shuddering. "We went to Forks high school together and Mike was her on again off again boyfriend but he always had a crush on me."

"Oh." I said. "She's scary." Everyone laughed when I said that and we headed into the next mall. We bought some more clothe and accessories when Alice spotted something.

"Hey I've just had an idea!" She said and ran over to a rack where loads of jewellery was hanging. "Nessie try this on." She said pulling me over to her and fastened something around my wrist. I looked down at it confused. It was just a plain silver chain.

"What exactly is it?" I asked.

"It's a charm bracelet. You attach little things to it that remind you of a person or place so you always have a piece of it going around with you." She explained. "It's a perfect way to document your childhood." I had to admit that it did sound cool. I liked little things like this.

Momma, Alice and Rosalie picked out charms that would represent them. Alice chose a shoe, momma chose a little book and Rosalie picked out a mirror. I smiled at them all dangling on my bracelet.

It was about six in the evening when we arrived home. Daddy and Jacob were both sat on the stairs that led to the front door talking. They both looked up when they saw us coming down the driveway.

Jacob had me out of the car immediately and hugged me tightly to me. I laughed and hugged him back just as tightly and placed my hand on his cheek to show him the shopping trip. He frowned when I showed him about Helen but it turned back into a smile when I showed him what a good time I had.

I hugged daddy as momma told him about Jessica before I went upstairs with Jacob to play in my room. I pulled out my Lego box and finished building the house I started earlier yesterday. Jacob just made random shapes as he laid down on his stomach across from me. His eyes zeroed in on my new bracelet.

"It's a charm bracelet. Alice bought it for me so I could put charms on it that remind me of a person or place." I explained and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I could make a charm for me for that." He said. I instantly got excited; I loved it when he made things for me.

"What is it?" I begged and he laughed.

"It's a surprise." He winked and I groaned. He laughed at my peeved expression and rubbed away the dent between my eyebrows with his finger.

"Are you excited to finish school?" I asked making small talk with him.

"Ugh yes! I can't wait to be rid of that dump and be educated here with you and Edward." He said. I giggled.

"What's school actually like?" I asked.

"Boring." He answered immediately. "But there are good sides to it such as seeing your friends and some lessons aren't that bad if you know what you're doing. Homework is a nightmare though. Some teachers must think that you don't have lives outside of school."

I thought about what he said for a moment. I wanted to go to school at some point for the experience and to interact with humans more but there was no way I would be allowed right now anyway. I was still growing quickly.

"Jacob, Nessie, I made you guys some dinner!" Grandma called up the stairs. Jacob was up instantly and picked me up and carried me downstairs into the kitchen. Grandma had just placed some random food down on the table so I didn't have to eat anything I didn't like. Jacob however had one of everything. He saw me looking at his plate with a weird expression.

"What? I'm a growing boy." He said and began digging in.

"You're eighteen years old Jacob, I think you would've stopped growing by now." I said and began nibbling on a chicken leg.

"NO!" Alice cried out making us both jump. "What's going on?" She cried out. Jacob and I ran into the living room where everyone was stood looking at Alice with worried expressions.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked holding her against him while her face was blank.

"Our futures tomorrow; they have just disappeared." He shrieked.

**Oh no! What could be going on? Feel free to review and tell me your ideas. I have an English exam on Tuesday so I'm not sure when I will update again.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	9. Rosalie's Joy

**Don't worry everyone, I'm still alive. My life isn't exactly great right now but I still do to try update as often as I can. I could choose not to but I don't. On another note thank you for all of your kind reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**8. Rosalie's Joy**

"Alice calm down. What do you mean you can't see our future?" Granddad asked. Alice huffed impatiently.

"I mean that our futures have just gone blank. I don't think that it's a danger but I can't be sure." She explained and Jasper rubbed her little arms soothingly. I clung onto Jacob's leg as I watched my family debate. He ran a hand through my curls trying to reassure me. Why couldn't my life ever be peaceful?

I decided that I had had enough and ran upstairs at vampire speed to my bedroom. I could hear Jake calling after me but I ignored him. I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed before I buried my head in my pillow. I was so tired of my family being stressed out because of me. It was all my fault that the Volturi came almost two years ago. Now it was my fault that they were getting upset again. Maybe I should just run away and live in the woods for the rest of my life and never bother them again.

I heard my bedroom door open and I smelled my Jacob as he quietly walked in. It amazed me how someone as big as him could be so graceful and silent when he walked. I felt his large hot hand touch my back and I sniffed.

"What's the matter Renesmee?" He asked his voice cracking. Why was he upset? It was my fault and he should be angry.

"Why are you upset?" I asked peeking at him through my eyelashes. His expression looked pained as he looked at me.

"I don't like it when you're upset Nessie. It hurts me and I want to help." He said. I dried the few tears that I hadn't realised had leaked out and looked at Jacob in the eye.

"It's my fault. I'm putting my family through bad things again aren't I?" I said and started crying again. Jacob pulled me against his chest and held onto me tightly.

"No Nessie, it's not you. Alice thinks that there is something coming but she can't see what. We're not sure if it has anything to do with you." He explained.

"It probably is my fault. I ruin everything and get people killed." I said shuddering at the memory of Irina's death. Seeing her get ripped apart was horrible. It was worse knowing that it was my fault that she had been killed. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and she had thought that I was an immortal child.

"Nessie no, I won't let you think that way. You're a wonderful person and we love you." He said stroking my hair gently. I sniffed and looked up at him. There was no way I was going to win this.

"I love you my Jacob." I said and buried my head into his large chest again.

"I love you too Nessie." He answered and I yawned. "I think somebody's tired. Maybe you should get ready for bed." He suggested and helped me down. I stumbled into my walk in closet and quickly dressed in some pyjamas. I walked back out and Jacob was sat on my bed waiting for me. He stood up once he saw me and pulled my covers back and helped me climb in. He tucked me in and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Will you read to me?" I asked grabbing the big book of fairytales that Rosalie had given to me. She said it was once hers and she found it a few months ago. She decided to give it to me and I was half way through reading 'The Goose Girl'.

"Sure." He said and opened the book to the page I had bookmarked. His voice was as soothing as always as he read to me. I remembered hearing his voice when momma was pregnant with me. His voice along with momma's and daddy's always comforted me and made me feel safe. Jacob finished the story and I felt my eyes drifting shut and the last thing I felt was him pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Night night, Nessie." He whispered.

I woke up to the sun peering through my curtains and the sound of Emmett's booming laughter downstairs and the sound of grandma scolding him for waking me up. I yawned and stretched before sitting up and looking at my clock. It was around eight in the morning so I figured I might as well get up. I could already smell grandma cooking and the sound of the front door opening as Jake walked in.

I quickly threw on a summer dress that was the colour of pale peaches and made my way downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess and Alice was searching the web for stocks. Momma and daddy were sat quietly watching TV but they both smiled at me when they saw me. I smiled back and made my way into the kitchen were Jacob was trying to sneak the food out of the pan while grandma was looking through the fridge.

"Grandma, Jacob's steeling!" I grassed and Jake looked at me feigning hurt.

"You're really going to deprive your favourite wolf of food?" He asked in shock. I nodded smiling innocent as grandma wacked him over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Bad doggy." She teased as Jake rubbed the back of his head. He snapped his head around to glare playfully at me and I knew I was in for it. He chased me around the house and I laugh loudly the whole time. I managed to jump out of his arms once until our fight was taken outside. He finally managed to grab me. He showed no mercy as he tickled my sides. I gasped for air as I begged him to stop. The only thing that got him to stop in the end was the smell of pancakes and the sound of grandma placing them on a plate.

We raced each other back into the house with Jake pushing me behind him and I tried to trip him up on a few occasions. We ran into the kitchen and my Jacob immediately swiped up the biggest portion. I climbed onto my chair and grandma placed my plate in front before kissing my cheek and walking out of the room.

I wasn't really hungry though so I just picked at mine. After biting Jacob in our fight earlier, it made me very thirsty and a few of my family's eyes had gone black too. I could feel the burn at the back of my throat and knew that my family were suffering even more than me.

I reached out to touch Jacob's arm and he looked torn as he debated whether or not to take me hunting.

"We'll all go Jacob." My dad suggested. "That way we'll all be together if anything happens."

The others nodded in agreement and Jake ran outside to phase. The rest of my family followed and ran into the trees. I jumped onto Jacob's back and he ran in the middle of the group so that I was more protected. What could actually happen anyway?

I jumped off his back when we picked up on a trail of elk but I froze behind the rest of the family when I heard what sounded like a cry. I snapped out of my hunting trance and took a step towards the sound I could no longer hear. I was about to turn away when I heard it again although it was much louder this time and trailed on for longer. Was someone hurt? I didn't think I had ever heard a cry like that before.

I took another step in that direction when I felt Jacob's nose poke my shoulder. I stopped and he stepped in front of me to stop me from going any further. I huffed and tried to walk around him but he just shook his head.

Momma and daddy appeared behind me and momma picked me up. I placed my hand on her cheek to show her what I heard and she gasped.

"Edward I think we better take a look." She said to daddy and he nodded. We began cautiously walking towards whatever it was, not quite sure whether it was a threat or not. As we neared the crying noise daddy gasped and began running faster in the directions; determination in his eyes and he turned to look at momma.

"Don't let Renesmee see this!" He ordered frantically and momma pulled my head against her shoulder preventing me from turning around. I heard her sudden intake of air and I heard Jake whine. I could smell fresh human blood in the air and it made my throat burn.

"Carlisle!" daddy called out desperately. Within a few moments they all arrived and they all gasped. Uncle Emmett didn't even crack a joke so it must be something serious. My head was still locked in momma's grip so I couldn't see what was going on; I could only see grandma's heartbroken and shocked expression.

The crying stopped and I heard daddy coo to something.

"Give her to me." Aunt Rose said and she began trying to calm the thing that was crying.

"The poor child." Grandma whispered clasping a hand to her chest in horror. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Is she – "Rose asked and seemed to choke on the last bit of her sentence.

I heard granddad sigh. "There's nothing I can do. She was already dead."

"Bella take Nessie home." Daddy said and without delay momma turned around so quickly that all I could catch from the scene was a bit of blood and my family gathered around something that was lying on the floor in a strange position.

We arrived back at the big house and Jacob ran behind a tree to change back into human form. Momma ran inside the house and sat me on her lap. I looked up at her expression and she looked troubled.

"What's wrong, momma?" I asked her trying to get her attention.

"Nothings wrong, it's just…don't expect or hope anything but we might be having a new member of the family." She said. I gasped and smiled.

"Really?" I squealed. "Who?"

She took a deep breath. "Well what we found in the forest was very serious." She started. "It appears that a vampire has had a baby with a human and just left her. She has died giving birth to a vampire hybrid – like you – and the baby has just been lying there crying." She explained. "It was very good of you to spot that. The baby might not have made it if you hadn't noticed. You're a little hero Nessie." She kissed the top of my head. She didn't have to reach as far down now seen as I was the size of an eight year old.

"Is that why Alice couldn't see our future today?" I asked.

"Probably."

Jacob came running in at that moment and sat down on the floor in front of momma and I. I touched his cheek to show him how excited I was that we had someone new in the family.

"So you guys are going to adopt her then?" Jake asked turning to face momma.

"Most likely," momma said, "Where else can she go anyway? It's not like a human could loo after her. We don't know why her father did this but we think she would be safest and more loved with us."

Jacob nodded and smiled down at me. Even crouched down he towered over me. I smiled back at him and him and momma started having a conversation about how this could have happened.

The rest of the family came running in with Rosalie carrying something very small in her arms. I guess this was the vampire-human baby. Rose looked reluctant when granddad came to take the baby off her but she let her go. I could just make out a little tuft of golden blonde hair as granddad carried the small baby upstairs into his office. Rose bit her lip before following. I hoped that Rosalie would become her mother; she deserved so much happiness and she would be a perfect mother. That little girl would be loved so much.

I touch momma's cheek showing her my thoughts on the matter. She smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm couldn't agree more." She said and we listened for anything from upstairs.

Granddad came back downstairs with the blanket wrapped baby with Rose trailing behind him.

"Are we going to keep her?" Alice asked.

"Of course we are." Rosalie said. "Where else is she going to go?" Alice frowned and Rosalie turned to smile at the little baby.

"Well in light of the circumstances I believe that the child should be placed in the care of Rosalie." Granddad announced and Rosalie's head snapped up to look at him with a shocked expression.

"Carlisle…" She gasped out. It looked like that if she was human, she would be crying.

"I insist. You deserve some happiness and you will be a great mother to this little girl." He said holding his hands out for Rosalie to take the baby. Rosalie cradled her in her arms as if she was shielding her from the world. She was giving the baby the same look momma gave me when I was born; except Rosalie wasn't near death. I shuddered at the memory.

Esme ran over and gave her a huge hug followed by Emmett who then caressed his new daughter's hair.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked.

Rosalie giggled like an excited child in a candy shop. She looked at Emmett who just shrugged. "I was kind of think: Anita." She said.

"That's pretty." Momma commented.

Rosalie nodded. "It means graceful." She said and beamed down at her sleeping daughter. I jumped out of momma's lap and ran over to have a look at my new cousin. Rosalie sat down on the arm chair so I could get a better look and I gasped. She was so beautiful.

She had a thick mop of golden blonde hair that was maybe a few shades lighter than Rosalie's, with pale skin and rose coloured cheeks. Her face was perfect. As I leaned over her she opened her large round eyes and they were the colour of the most precious sapphire. They locked onto my face and she smiled up at me showing off her square pearly white teeth. I had lost my front teeth already and I had a wobbly one at the back. Some of my adult teeth were coming through but I still had annoying gaps in my mouth.

"Hi Anita, I'm your cousin Renesmee, but people usually just call me Nessie." I said and she clapped her hands together. A little blue light flickered around her but it was so quick that anyone else hadn't noticed.

"I think we better feed her." Esme suggested and she tried to take Anita from Rosalie to warm her, a bottle. Anita looked panicked when a stranger tried to take her away and out of no where, the same blue light swirled around her blocking Grandma from touching her. Grandma was thrown back slightly and started at Anita with a shocked expression.

"Could it be…?" Jasper asked.

"A physical shield." Granddad breathed. The shield was still swirling around Anita and Rosalie and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You could see through it but the blue lit air around indicated that there was no way of getting through it. Curious, I reached my hand out to touch it.

"Renesmee no!" daddy yelled but my hand just went through it. Everyone gasped and grandma reached out to touch it again but was throw backwards again by the power of it. My hand remained inside the protective bubble and Anita looked like she was trying hard to keep me out in her state of fear but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working on me?

"Ha, so I was right after all." Daddy said making everyone turn to stare at him in confusion. "See as Renesmee flipped my ability then I knew she must have flipped Bella's as well. What did I tell you Bella? There is no shield on earth that can keep her out." He explained.

I was getting nervous as everyone continued to stare at me. So I had two powers now?

"I always told you that you were special Nessie." Jake said and I took my hand out of Anita's shield. Rosalie then sang to the baby until she calmed down and the shield vanished.

"I think it's best that we all don't crowd her. Get her used to us one at a time so then she'll feel comfortable." Emmett suggested and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I stepped away and jumped into daddy's arms as Rose and Emmett carried her into the kitchen so that they could feed her.

"I wonder who the father is." Jasper speculated.

Then the thought occurred to me. "Maybe it was that vampire that was watching me a few months ago." I said and they all turned to look at me. "Maybe he got the idea there and that's probably why we haven't seen him around." I suggested.

"It's possible." Granddad said after a few seconds of silence.

Jacob stood up and stretched. "I better go and tell the pack what's going on. They'll probably want to come here and talk to you if that's okay?" Jake said. Everyone nodded and he kissed the top of my head before running out the door.

We each then took it in turns to hold baby Anita and she soon got used to us all. She was smiling and giggling in Emmett's arms in no time. I never really looked at him and thought he was father material but seeing him with Anita was amazing. I knew he would be a good father to her. I looked at Rosalie and she was beaming at them with a light in her eye that I had never seen before. It was wonderful.

The wolves arrived a few hours later. Jacob ran in and scooped me up off the floor where I was playing with my Lego and kissed my cheek. He held me in his arms as Quil, Seth and Embry walked in. Rosalie came in from the kitchen with Anita in her arms and her and Embry's eyes locked. I could feel something shift in the room. Embry's eyes stayed locked on Anita's before he fell to his knees before her. Anita reached her arms out to him. What was going on?

"Oh hell no!" Rosalie shrieked.

**Ha ha ha. I figured while planning this story that Rosalie deserved some happiness and be able to look after a child. As for the Embry thing, there will be a huge twist involved with that so if you want to find out I suggest that you stay with the story and all will be revealed. Until my next update remember to review and be careful out there in the big bad world.**

**Taurus Pixie. **


	10. Welcome to the Club

**Hey guys. I just want to say thank you to those people who **_**did **_**review. I'm wondering something here guys; how come when I first started this story I was getting lots of reviews per chapter but now I'm only getting about two? My hits and visitor numbers are raising to great levels but practically only a pinch of my readers are reviewing. Why is that? I don't mean to sound all horrible and that I'm moaning, but you imagine writing a chapter and then only two people review so at first you think 'right okay' and then you check your ratings and you find that over one hundred people have read it. It doesn't exactly feel nice. I need to know what you guys think so I know if I'm doing okay. Can you imagine that I feel a little peeved about this? I'm not upset, just a little disappointed. I'm one of those people who has to get everything perfect. I have to do a good job of things and I thrive off feedback because I have to know if everything is okay. If that doesn't happen, I know this might sound really silly but I get paranoid that people don't like my work. I would rather you told me you didn't like it so I could know for sure and hopefully improve it and get over it. Sorry, that's just the way I am. **

**So thank you to Daydreaming Viking Girl, NCIS FTW and annoontje for reviewing a lot of my chapters. Thank you guys, you're the best and thank you to those who have reviewed in the past. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**9. Welcome to the Club**

Rosalie snarled at Embry as she held baby Anita closer to her. Emmett – even though he tried to contain his smirk – stepped protectively in front of his new family. Momma laughed and daddy just rolled his eyes. Everyone else though, just stood there as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Please Rosalie just let me see her." Embry begged trying to see around Emmett's big frame and through Rose's arms to where Anita was whimpering and pulling on her hair. Jacob took a step towards me and kept doing so until he was in front of me.

"Blondie, I know this must be…annoying for you but you have to let him see her." Jacob cautioned. He seemed really on edge as he kept his eyes locked on Embry the whole time.

"Why not Rose? We could have a pet dog!" Emmett said. Trust him to lighten the mood, but I only think it made things worse. Rosalie snarled again and clung to Anita tighter. She had angled her body as if prepared to run for it as if her life depended on it. I still didn't quite understand what was going on.

I reached out and touched Jacob's hand silently asking what was going on. He stiffened but stroked my hand reassuringly.

"Blondie seriously…whether Embry knows it or not the wolf will see you as a threat to Anita and he could attack you." Jacob begged this time trying to reason with a very mad Rosalie.

"But it's my baby girl. I can't loose her this soon, I've only just got her. She doesn't belong to that mutt!" She screamed. If she was human I was sure she would be crying. I saw momma bow her head and seemed to sigh with understanding.

"Rose its okay, he won't take her away from you." Momma tried to reason with her. "I used to think the exact same thing with Nessie but after seeing how pure his intentions were with her then I finally learned to live with it. Even if the apparent inevitable does happen in the end I will be satisfied knowing that she will always have a choice and will be safe and cared for with someone I trust."

I looked up and saw Jacob looking at momma in awe. Daddy sighed and pulled momma close to him while Rose seemed to be having an internal battle. She finally unclenched her teeth from her hissing and snarling and her grip on Anita loosened. As she was handed to Embry who was now cooing relentlessly over her Rose fell into Emmett's arms and dry sobbed. Jacob sighed and collapsed onto the couch and I hopped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched everyone fuss over baby Anita. It looked like now that my novelty had worn off and I was no longer the new shiny toy. I smiled at the thought. This might have upset some kids but to be honest, I was fine with it. It meant that I would no longer be as smothered as I was and could finally have some time to myself. Plus, I had a new baby sister who needed me to look after her and guide her through the hardships of being a hybrid. Sure I had Nahuel and his sisters I had yet to meet but they were never around to consol me. I vowed to myself that I was going to be the best sister that she could ask for.

I thought over this as I watched them and Jacob played with my hair, splitting it into little plaits. Where had he learnt to do all this stuff? Not that I was complaining. I must have fallen asleep in his lap because I felt my daddy carrying me upstairs, kissing my head and then I fell asleep again at the sound of him humming my lullaby.

"Okay Nessie so President Harry S. Truman was more cautious when at the Potsdam conference with the rest of the grand alliance. He – "

I tuned out dad's voice as he went on and on about the beginning of the Cold war. We had already gone over it a million times and I must know the whole textbook off by heart. Momma was sat quietly on the branch next to me reading Wuthering Heights again while my dad sat on the floor, too engrossed in reading to me about the breakdown of the grand alliance to notice me daydreaming. I was busy making little daisy chains that would fit around Anita's tiny little wrist. She was about one month old now and already she was on her way to being a toddler.

Rose hated but tolerated Embry, much like she did with me and Jacob, but I could never find out why. I had asked many members of my family but they just did the whole 'I'll tell you when you're older' thing.

At least I wasn't the only hybrid in the house anymore and Anita and I had grown really close. When Anita got older, momma was going to help train Anita to use her shield properly without exerting much effort. Granddad speculated that Anita having this incredible power couldn't just be a coincidence. The person responsible had to have known what they were doing enough to select a certain human but wasn't experienced enough in the pregnancy to come a collect Anita when she was born.

At first we had all suspected Joham – whoever he was – but we had called Nahuel and he said that his father was working on some stupid other project and had recently seen him at the time Anita was supposed to have been conceived. Again whatever that word meant.

Jacob had graduated and had the whole summer off until he started online college courses while juggling with pack life and taking care of Billy. Rebecca had to cancel her trip due to her husband being sick. Billy was devastated but Jacob told me he wasn't convinced but he didn't want to break his dad's heart by saying it was obvious that his sister just didn't want to come home. Of course Jake had gone into a mini rant about it and how irresponsible his sister was. I just sat there and listened while he got it out of his system enough to calm down. I felt so sorry for Jake sometimes. His mother had died young leaving three children and a wheel chair bound Billy alone and then Jake's sisters just left and rarely ever came to visit leaving Jacob to grow up too quickly and assume the care taking role. It had obviously left a mark on Jake; you could tell by his behaviour sometimes. He could be overly playful sometimes but really mature for his age sometimes that it was scary. One moment he would be playing with me merrily until someone would bring up a conversation with him and the adult mask would slip on and he would age a good twenty years. I knew that sometimes playing with me gave him some of his childhood years back and it reprieved him in a way; gave him freedom and he could slip back into that innocence with me. I was happy to help him anytime.

"Oops." I said as I dropped the daisy chain I was making on top of daddy's head. He stopped reading and looked up at me.

"You weren't even paying attention." He said annoyed. I just twisted around and sat back against the trunk of the tree and laughed.

"Daddy, I know that whole book off by heart. Besides you were alive then, I'm sure I could learn more from you." I said but instantly regretted it. Daddy smiled smugly and looked like he was about to start a boring lecture about his opinion of the whole thing when Jake ran out of the trees, just in time to save me.

"Jake!" I shrieked, smiling hugely and jumped out of the tree and ran towards him at full speed. I hadn't seen him all day and I had missed him.

He laughed as he caught me and held me tightly against his chest.

"It's so good to see you Nessie. The sun is out and the pack is having a beach day. Apparently Embry has convinced Rosalie – well Emmett convinced her." He said shuddering before continuing, "Anita gets to come with us and I save you from a boring days work."

I smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed and jumped out of his arms prepared to march out into the trees.

I froze when daddy cleared his throat. I groaned and turned around to face him. He didn't look happy to say the least.

"Jacob, you can't just come here and take Renesmee whenever you want. I was in the middle of a lesson with her." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"Edward, it's the middle of the summer and everyone id off school. It's a beautiful rare sunny day and Nessie and I haven't been out together for a while. You know I always take her to the beach on a sunny day." Jake argued.

Daddy sighed and relaxed his stiff composure. "Fine, seen as it's a nice day and I expect you back by five." He said sternly.

Jake and I squealed and jumped up and down. Daddy smirked and I saw momma looking at him with a weird expression.

As Jake and I wondered off into the woods I could hear daddy ask what she was looking at.

"You. You look just like a proper father." She said and I could hear the deep emotion behind her voice.

"Hmmm…sometimes I still can't believe she's really my daughter…" Daddy's voice trailed off as Jacob and I walked deeper into the trees. He took my hand in his and it warmed up immediately. Jacob and I were almost the same temperature but Jacob was a littler warmer. He said that I was the only thing that felt warm to him and it made me happy to hear that; I didn't know why though.

"So what's kicking Ness?" Jake asked started conversation. There was never a dull moment when he was around, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Not much, Anita's walking and talking. Was I really that fast at growing?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me and pulled my favourite cheeky grin.

"Believe it or not Ness, yeah." He said. "It was quite creepy. You just about gave me a heart attack when they found you had grown three inches in one day. We thought that something bad was happening to you until w found out it was natural." He squeezed my hand tighter, almost for reassurance and I squeezed his hand back. I loved our easy friendship and I never wanted anything to ruin it; I didn't know what I would do without him.

We arrived at Emily's house where the rest of the pack and their girlfriends were waiting. Emily was holding her baby boy Jack and I smiled at her. She was a great mother and the pride on Sam's face when he looked at them was overwhelming. He was proud of his family and that was amazing. It was like the look that daddy did when he was looking at momma and me together.

"What's up Jake, Nessie?" Seth said as we came towards them. Embry was holding Anita in his arms, who was curiously looking around her new environment.

The others said their 'hello's' and Claire hugged me tightly. I got to hold Jack for a short while until he started fussing, wanting his dinner. I handed him back to Emily and Jacob raced me down to the beach. I won so as forfeit I made Jake carry me on his shoulders everywhere we went. He pretended to make a big deal out of it but I knew he didn't really mind.

We built sand castles with Anita and Embry, even though Anita looked at it as if it was an alien substance. We laughed and made more positioned around her and she clapped and laughed when we were finished.

While everyone else was packing up to leave Jake and I took our usual stroll down the beach together.

"Jake, what is this whole thing with Anita and Embry?" I asked and he sighed.

"It's really complicated Nessie and I'll tell you when you're older, I promise." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what everybody says." I muttered.

"I know Nessie, but bare with us okay. Look, I know that you hate being treated like a child Ness, but the truth is, you are still a child." He said kneeling down to my level. "You're two years old and you look like an eight year old. There are still a lot of things in this world that you don't understand and this is one of them. I hope you can respect that this is pretty important and that you don't pry too much." He said gently caressing my cheek.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Okay Jake. I'm sorry."

"No Ness, it's okay. I know you're a naturally curious creature." He said smirking and mock punched my arm. "But sweetheart some things are best left alone." I nodded and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and we started walking back up the beach. I climbed onto his shoulders and rested my head on top of his.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Jake asked as we reached the others.

"Just past seven." Kim said looking at her little pink watch.

"Crap! I was supposed to have Nessie back two hours ago." Jake said and I giggled.

"Jakey is going to get into trouble." I teased.

"Not helpful Ness."

Jake took off into the woods running at his full human speed. I never knew he could go this fast in human form and I knew I would have a hard time keeping up with it at my full speed.

When we reached the Cullen house daddy was stood on the porch, glaring at us. It looked like we were in for it.

"Jacob Black, would you kindly like to explain why Nessie is home two hours late?" Daddy said calmly which made it sound more threatening.

"Edward I'm sorry. We were just having some fun and we lost track of time." He admitted and pulled me down from his shoulders so he could hold me in his arms.

Daddy sighed. "Alright I'll let you off, only because I can see Renesmee had a lot of fun." He said. I beamed at him and jumped out of Jake's arms and into his.

Anita was already inside and asleep in Emmett's arms by the time I got inside. I played piano with daddy for a while as grandma cooked for Jake. Grandma loved doing things like this for Jake and his pack and she and Jake had grown quite close.

Jacob watched me play a duet with daddy until he said that I had to say goodbye. I hugged him tightly as always and watched him until he disappeared into the trees.

**I really struggled writing this chapter. No idea why though. Anyway, let me know what you think and I should hopefully update more often now seen as most of this years school work is complete. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	11. Secret Holiday

**Hi and I feel like all I'm doing lately is apologising to you all for late updates. I truly am sorry. I was going to update on Monday but then I got ill and then I had to have my hair cut. Then I had a job interview :P Anyway I got the job (yippee). I'm sniffing right now because I went shopping today and my shoes broke so I began walking around in bare foot. Besides people giving me weird looks it then started to rain and thunder so yeah...I've had a pretty intersting day.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and I really enjoy your feedback. **

**10. Secret Holiday**

The heavy rain pounding on my window woke me up early in the morning. I shifted my weight slightly waiting to see if I would throw up, but to my relief, nothing happened. I was sick again the day before. Stupid growth spurts and I couldn't believe that they were normal and probably going to get worse as I entered my final stages of development. I was scared. Three years old yet I was beginning to leave childhood behind. I knew it saddened my family and Jacob at how fats I grew. They played with me whenever possible now seen as within a few months I'll probably be into shopping, make-up and other more teenager stuff.

I yawned before I hopped out of bed and headed over to my wall length mirror, ready to assess the changes. I nearly fell backwards when I didn't recognise myself. I had to look about ten going on eleven now, my hair had gotten even longer and looked redder now than it did before – less brown. My face was beginning to lose its childish roundness and my features were becoming sharper and adult like. I was slightly taller and could easily come up to my mom's chin now and…okay I didn't know what those things were that were beginning to develop above my hips. I would have to ask mom.

As if on cue mom walked in and gasped as she saw me; if she was human I was sure she would burst into tears.

"Alright mom, I get that I've changed a lot since yesterday, but don't make me feel more guilty and depressed." I whined. She snapped out of her daze and looked into my eyes.

"Oh no Renesmee, it isn't that it's just…you're growing up so fast." She ran over to me and hugged me tightly as if she was going to loose me any second. I was right; I did come up to her chin. It looked like I was going to be taller than her one day.

"Hey mom, what are these?" I asked running my hands down my waist along the same little dip that seemed to go inwards. It was barely noticeable but if you looked closely, you knew they were there.

Mom sighed. "Those are curves sweetheart. Girls start to get them when they begin to hit puberty."

"What's that?" I asked, not familiar with the word.

Mom shuddered. "Why did this day have to come so soon?" She muttered to herself.

"W-well, curves are for when a woman is pregnant so she can carry the baby." She explained. I could have sworn I heard her say 'please don't ask the question I think you're going to ask.'

"How are babies made?" I asked beginning to get curious. I had asked Rose last year but she simply said that they come from a 'mommy's tummy'. I had never really questioned it until now.

Mom let out a puff of air and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to tell you later today." She sighed before walking out the room. Yes…I could finally know an adult secret; I mean really how bad could it be?

"Hey Nessie…whoa…you changed a lot during the night. Are you feeling better? Are you still sick?" Jake asked brushing my hair back.

"I'm not ill…but I think I might be sick after what my parents and I just talked about." I shivered with my eyes still wide.

"What?" Jacob asked sounding worried.

"I just had the fist 'talk' with my parents." I gasped out.

Jacob blinked before he burst out laughing. "Creepy isn't it?" He continued to laugh as I glared at him.

"My Jacob, this isn't funny. I think I'm scarred for life." I shrieked. This just made him laugh harder before he ruffled my already messy curls.

"It's very funny Nessie because now I understand why people laughed at my reaction." He snickered before taking my hand and leading me into the forest. "How about we both go hunting and take your mind off things." I nodded and squeezed his hand.

Jake took off ahead of me to phase but I soon caught up with his wolf form as he sniffed out a trail for us to hunt. It wasn't long before we caught up with a heard of elk and I quickly drained one while Jacob stood watch.

My head snapped up when I caught the scent of a mountain lion and was about to run for it when I felt Jake's teeth hooked around the back of my top stopping me from going after it. I looked at him and he shook his head and nudged me with his nose in the direction of home. I huffed but relented and we both walked in comfortable silence back to the main house; not needing to feel rushed.

When we got back Embry was sat on the porch step with a seven year old looking Anita bouncing in his lap.

"Nessie!" She squealed and leaped out of Embry's embrace and over to me. Even though Anita was technically my cousin, she was like a sister to me and we had grown unbelievably close over the past year. We told each other everything, suffer growth spurts together and played with Jacob and Embry together. Us four had a special little tree house built, just off into the trees that was our privet little place.

Mom and dad walked outside then holding hands with concerned looks in their eyes as they flittered from me to Jacob. They looked worried.

"Jake, do you mind taking Renesmee out for the day? Edward and I have some things we need to discuss." Mom said holding dad's hand tightly in hers.

"Sure Bells, I'll keep the little monster entertained." He grinned down at me and ruffled my hair. I giggled and tried to straighten my wild curls out again. I noticed mom wince but put on a fake smile and nodded. I took Jacob's hand and he lead me away into the trees before I climbed onto his back and he ran his fastest in his human form – which was still pretty quick.

We arrived at his and Billy's house and I let out a little squeal of excitement. Jacob put me down and I was about to run to the door when my stomach churned. I gagged and bent over but all that came out was a bit of bile.

"Oh Nessie, ssh it's okay. Did you move too quickly? What have I told you about doing that after a growth spurt?" Jacob said bringing me into his warm arms. I held still in his arms for a few minutes as the dizziness subsided and I could think again.

"Better?" Jake asked and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and led me inside his house.

**Bella's POV:**

"What do we do Edward? I'm not ready to lose her." I cried.

"Bella love, how many times do I have to tell you that he doesn't see her that way and he doesn't even want to." Edward tried to reason with me.

"But she's growing so fast. She'll be fully matured in less than four years! I mean think of how fast these last three years have gone and we have finally given her the first sex education talk. She is starting to hit puberty already. How long will it be until she asks me to take her shopping for her first bra?" The words dashed out of my mouth faster than I could think and I was going mad with worry.

"Bella she's growing up. There's nothing we can do about it accept enjoy our time with her. She might not even see Jacob as a mate in the future and or vice versa. She's only physically eleven."

"I know but have you noticed that she has been growing more and more attached to him? When he's gone all she does is sit and sulk, you never see Anita doing that as much as she does." I almost cried out. I was losing my baby to my best friend.

"It's probably because she is the alpha's imprint Bella, she's grown up with him and doesn't know any different." Edward explained.

"Exactly!" I shouted. "I think that Nessie needs a break, a holiday, anything." Jacob needs to learn that he can't just take her whenever he wants and Nessie needs to learn that he isn't always going to be here. We could use a family holiday; time together, just the two of us." I rambled.

Edward sighed. "Okay you're right. What do you have in mind love?" I smiled smugly as I told my husband my idea.

**Nessie's POV:**

"So Nessie, did you think you could just show up here, take over my TV and not give me a hug?" Billy teased and Jacob laughed from the kitchen.

"Billy!" I shrieked and jumped up to give him a hug.

"My you have gotten big. What are they feeding you?" Billy grunted as I released him.

"Stupid hybrid growth spurt." I muttered and Billy sighed sympathetically; my Jacob must have told him all about it.

"It'll be alright Nessie; you'll be done growing in no time." Billy said and I scoffed. I wish.

We talked and laughed for most of the afternoon until Jacob announced that it was time to go home. I nodded and hugged and kissed Billy goodbye.

"Thanks for stopping by." He said as Jake shut the front door behind us. He took my hand and we walked home together laughing at random things and just being Jake and Ness.

It wasn't until we got home that we noticed a bit of tension. Mom and dad tried to act natural but you could practically cut through the tension with a knife.

"What's going on?" Jake asked worriedly and I squeezed his hand.

"Nessie, we decided that we are going to take a vacation to Isle Esme for a few weeks. Isn't it exciting?" Mom said completely ignoring Jacob.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a magical island of the coast of Brazil and all three of us are going. It will be so much fun and you're going to love it." Mom explained. I smiled slightly but then I thought of something. What about Jacob?

"Weeks…" I heard him whisper and tense up

"What about my Jacob?" I asked hugging his waist.

"Jacob's staying here Renesmee, he has responsibilities." Mom said.

"Why are you doing this Bella? Why now? You were on about taking her for about a week a few years ago, you got her all hyped up but then you didn't end up going. Why now?" Jacob snapped at my mom. Mom just glared at him.

"Nessie, do you want to come and play dress up with Anita and I?" Rose asked peeping her head around the door. Mom gave her a thankful look as she led me out where Anita was already dressed as Snow White.

I could hear them arguing but I couldn't make out what they were saying before Jacob stormed out.

"I can't believe that you would really think that of me Bella!" He yelled at mom before walking over to me.

"I gotta go kiddo, but I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving me a slightly forced smile. I placed my hand on his cheek. _Are you okay?_ I silently asked.

"I'm fine." He said simply before kissing my forehead and bolting out of the door, barely making it off the porch before he phased. I looked at mom and she was just glaring at him before she turned on her heel and collapsed into dad's arms. What was going on? Why was mom acting weird and why did Jacob react the way he did?

**Boring chapter I know but after the next one it starts to get juicy. I have a huge plot twist lined up so be ready. I'll give you a clue: it involves Embry so in your reviews leave me your ideas. I love listening to them and if any of you guess it right then I'll give you a sneak peak at a future chapter of any of my stories or a future one if you like. When I post that chapter I'll PM you if you get it right and you can choose the sneak peak. Simple. Let me know what you think.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	12. Isle Esme

**Yeahhh, I kinda haven't updated in a while *laughs awkwardly*. Sorry about that guys because I really don't know what happened. Anyway I have seven weeks off school so I now have more time to write. Yippee! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I always look forward to your feedback. I also finally have all of my chapters planned and in a proper notebook too so there is no chance I will lose it – I hope. Okay so here's the next chapter…**

**11. Isle Esme**

I threw random things into my pink suitcase not really caring what I put in there. We were leaving in exactly two hours and mom was cross that I hadn't packed anything. It was kind of my mission to annoy her lately after the way she spoke to Jake. I don't know what was said but he seemed really upset and disgusted at whatever it was so I was giving mom a bit of silent treatment at the moment seen as she down right refused to apologise. Her words were 'I meant every word, I'm no taking them back and you young lady shouldn't be getting involved in adult discussions.' I growled at that. I was physically twelve so I think they could talk to me a little bit more maturely and less like a little kid. I was smarter than most adults anyway.

"Nessie hurray up." Mom said storming into my room and glaring at my effort. "Why are you throwing a strop?"

"I don't want to go." I huffed and sat in the floor, crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"Why not?" Mom asked appalled.

"You were mean to Jacob and you won't let him come with us."

"Nessie, I want this to be a family holiday so you can be a kid before you hit your teen years."

I looked up at her intently. "Is that what it's really about?" I asked not taking my eyes away from her golden ones. She looked at me shocked, honestly I had no idea what her little episode is about but her eyes said it all as she looked at me. She looked…fearful?

"Yes Nessie it is." She said simply and wiped all emotion off her face – a habit she had picked up from dad. It really annoyed me but who was I to talk, I did it too. Then without another word she walked out of the room. Mom was acting really weird lately.

I sighed and went back to throwing random things in my suitcase. When I had finished I had an hour to spare so I made my way downstairs to watch some TV for a while. There was nothing interesting on so I just flipped through the channels. At least I was doing something.

A few minutes later Jacob walked through the door with a very glum expression but as soon as he saw me he made an effort to smile but I saw right through him. I threw the remote down and leaped into his arms. We didn't say anything as he held me there and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut to stop the tears from falling. I was really going to miss him so much it hurt. He rubbed my back as I clung to him for dear life.

"I'm going to miss you Jake." I whimpered and he pulled away to hold me at arms length.

"It's alright Nessie; it's just a few weeks." He tried to reassure. A few weeks that would feel like eternity.

"Nessie?" Dad called fro me walking in the room. I looked up at him.

"You need to come and say goodbye to the family. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." I sighed and nodded before hopping out of Jacob's embrace but still kept hold of his hand.

I said goodbye to all of my family before dad picked me up. It was beginning to feel weird having him carry me now seen as I was the size of an eleven year old. We went outside and I climbed into dad's Volvo before I took one last look at my family saving Jacob for last and my eyes lingered on him as we drove off. I waved and everyone waved back until the vanished into the distance.

I sat in the back and just fiddled with my locket until we arrived at the airport. The airplane ride was boring and I just sat in mom's lap while looking out of the window at all of the clouds passing by. When we finally arrived in Rio the sun was beginning to set over the ocean giving it an orange glow. People were dancing around the city and I instantly became fascinated by the culture; so much colour.

I stood on my dad's lap as we took a taxi through the city watching everything going on around me. There was people dancing and playing music along with people taking pictures and watching the show.

"See, Renesmee? This isn't so bad." Mom said and I couldn't help but agree with her. I would still miss Jacob, but did I really want to spoil my time with my parents? No, it wasn't fair on them. I could see that mom really did want some family time and I couldn't really blame her. We hadn't really done anything with just the three of us for a while and maybe that was why I was becoming so attached to Jake. I felt our weird bond strengthen ever day; probably because my family has just been too busy to make any proper time for me, especially now that Anita was here. I didn't mind though. I understood that my family had important things to do and I liked spending a lot of time with Jacob. I was just worried that now he was becoming alpha that I would get less time with him now. Jacob always made sure he visited me every day, but I knew he was going to be busier now more than ever. I felt sorry for him and if I had to make sacrifices then I would.

Dad helped me out of the taxi and we made our way along the dock and my mom hopped onto a boat. It wasn't as fancy as some of the others but it was still nice. Dad picked me up to help me on but made a show of pretending to toss me into the sea.

"Let's see how long it takes you to swim to Africa Nessie." He joked and I giggled and clung to the collar of his shirt. Mom just sat watching us with a huge smile on her face.

I sat in mom's lap which was getting awkward because I was getting big now but mom didn't seem to mind one bit. I was still tiny compared to Jacob that I wondered if he grew with me. I only came above his waist.

As we sped our way through the dark blue ocean I could just see a speck of green in the distance that got bigger as we made our way towards it. Soon I could see the white sandy beaches and tall palm trees that bent over as if it was a gate way to heaven. The island was beautiful and I couldn't believe that Carlisle gave such a thing to Esme; I couldn't even begin to imagine her facial expression when she first saw it. I bet she had a ball building the house.

When we were inside the house it was so Esme style. It was open planned and mainly white with luxurious furniture and pale wooden stair cases complete with exotic plants. It was really warm, but it didn't bother me. It was the humidity that was beginning to annoy me. The air was so thick with moister. Mom seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Do you want us all to go for a swim together and cool off?" She asked and I smiled and nodded. I followed mom as she led me into a blue room which I guessed that I would be staying in. Mom placed my suitcase on my bed and took out a cute little pink costume that Alice had bought for me and left me alone to change.

Once I was dressed I ran out and saw mom and dad already in the water.

"It's about time slow poke." Dad teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I am half human you know." I said and jumped into the water. It was warm but refreshing as I swam over to where my mom was treading water.

"Race you to that cave over there." She challenged and we took off swimming.

We spent most of the afternoon swimming together and we swam all the way around the island and mom and dad pointed out places they had been and what they did there. I really wanted to explore the jungle tomorrow and they promised to take me. It was the middle of the night by the time I announced that I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Dad carried me out of the sea and back into the house and left my mom to help me change. Once I was she tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Night Ness." She whispered as my eyes drifted shut.

"Night mom." I replied before sleep claimed me.

_It was happening again. The Volturi were coming for me and I had no way out. I screamed when I saw the burning bodies of my family in a fire in the middle of the field I was standing in. I looked around frantically, hoping that someone had survived but I found no trace. _

_I heard a growl behind me and one by one the wolf pack immerged from the trees and I breathed a sigh of relief. My Jacob was here and he wouldn't let anything bad happen. _

_With tears running down my face and made a run for the giant russet wolf that was just staring straight ahead a didn't exist._

"_Jake!" I cried out to get his attention. He responded to his name but as some as he saw me his hackles rose and he snarled at me as if I was a dangerous threat. What was wrong? I froze in my tracks and stared at him with wide eyes but he just kept up his hostile posture. _

_I felt the air changed around me and I looked to me left to see black cloaks coming towards me. I wanted to hide behind Jacob but he looked like he was about to attack me if I came any closer to him. I turned around to fully face the Volturi and they said nothing as they smirked at me. Aro stepped forward and reached a pale hand out towards me, beckoning me to him…_

I woke up with a jolt and with cold sweat running down my face; another Volturi nightmare. Would I ever really truly be left alone by them? In my panicked state I jumped up out of bed and ran towards the room my parents were staying in. They were sat there in the middle of the bed just holding each other and the looked at me with worried eyes before understanding crossed dad's features.

"V-Volturi." I stuttered and reached out for my mom. She took me in her arms and I breathed in her scent, reassuring myself that she was still here and that it was just a dream.

"It's alright sweetheart, they're never going to get you again." She vowed and kissed my head. Dad wrapped his arms around the both of us and I snuggled into their stone cold bodies. Dad stroked my hair and my mom kept kissing the top of my head as the tears began to subside and I could breathe normally again.

"Better?" Mom asked and I nodded my head.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked and they nodded smiling at me. I settled myself in the middle of them and curled up into my usually sleeping position. For some reason I had to curl up to sleep – I could never lay down straight.

Dad hummed my lullaby to him and I finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about running through the woods with Jacob at my side.

**I know that this was a shorter chapter but bear with me for now. Things are going to pick up pace from now on. Let me know what your thoughts.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	13. Home and Secrets

**Oops, I have kinda neglected this story for a while. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a few weeks but I've been busy trying to get this other story of mine finished. Thank you to those that reviewed and have waited patiently for this update. I have just started a poll on my profile concerning whether I should publish my story 'The Chosen One' or not. It's a Renesmee and Jacob story of course and involves a lot of evil vampires and the secret power of the imprint and all that but I keep getting bad writers block when I try to write it. Please leave a vote on whether that sounds interesting to you or not. I won't be offended at all at what you are voting for. I put it up so I could get your opinion. Thanks. **

**12. Home And Secrets**

I sat on mom's lap while gazing out the window of the plane. We had been on Isle Esme for two weeks and we finally decided to go home. I had a really great time swimming and climbing and I wished our time there could never end, but I missed my family and I missed Jacob. I had even got a bit of a tan while on the island. It wasn't very impressive but my dad found it quite interesting. He couldn't wait to tell granddad. It was just a tan; no big deal. It was no where near as impressive as Jacob's.

I watched as we neatly descended through the clouds which got thicker and darker as we neared the rainy area of Washington.

I climbed off my mom's lap as we were told to put our seatbelts on. The landing was bumpy but it made me giggle to which my parents rolled their eyes at me.

My dad held my hand tightly as we made our way through the busy airport where people were charging through the crowds to get to their flight and went quickly through the metal detectors. I spotted a familiar wave of blonde hair as we neared the exit.

"Granddad!" I called out and ran towards him at a human pace. He smiled when he spotted me and I launched myself into his arms.

"Hello Nessie, I hope you had a great time." He said before pulling away slightly to look at me. "You tan?" He asked with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. I nodded before he passed me off to grandma.

"I missed you grandma." I said hugging her tightly.

"I missed you to sweetheart." She replied kissing the top of my head. "It's been too quiet without you causing trouble."

We both laughed. I wasn't that bad though. Was I?

Esme kept me in her arms as we made our way outside. Granddad and dad were eagerly talking about my development again. Apparently it looked like I had grown again. Big surprise; when wasn't I growing?

We rove home with me talking about how much fun I had and all the places I saw. We arrive home and I noticed that no one seemed to be there. I was dying to see everyone. I wondered how much Anita had grown while I had been away. Had she had one of those stupid growth spurts yet? If she had then I should have been there for her. I was beginning to feel guilty for ditching her.

"Nessie, she's fine." Dad smirked at me. Everyone found it cute that I had seemed to become an overprotective sister towards Anita. I couldn't help it though. I loved her too much and we were really close.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went out hunting dear." Esme explained. "They should be back soon."

I nodded sadly and followed them inside to come face to face with granddad and his tape measure. He raised an eyebrow at me daring me to run off like I did last time. I was getting better and better at avoiding them each time. It took them an hour to find me last time. Thank you uncle Jasper for all of your training. Granddad measuring me meant needles, tape measures, constantly weighing me and all that horrible stuff. I didn't like being poked and prodded at. I did like my personal space once in a while. The only person who always seemed to find me every time I ran off though was Jacob. I never knew how he did it and when I asked he just shrugged and said it was a best friend thing. Yet then again if Jacob ran off I bet a cookie that I could easily find him each time. It was strange but I could just always sense him. I wondered why.

I just sighed and held my arms out at the side of me allowing granddad to do his work. He smiled appreciatively at me before running the tape along the length of my arms, legs, body, around my head and waist before he announced he was done.

"No injections?" I asked timidly.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not this time. You do know that I do this for your own good right?" He asked.

I nodded. It didn't stop the fact that it was annoying though.

I turned around and collapsed onto the couch. Travelling always made me really tired. I drifted asleep on the couch, burying myself into the soft cushions. My dream was strange. I was locked in a room that was completely empty except for two doors, one on each side of the room. It was almost like I was in a medieval prison cell. The walls were made out of stone and there were two large candles on the wall giving off just enough light to see the room around me. There were clattering noises and the sound of knocking on the wall next to me. It was like someone was just casually knocking on a door. It wouldn't stop either and just continued. I heard voices coming down from outside and my instincts alerted me of danger. That voice. I knew that voice from somewhere. I watched as the door opened waiting for my suspicions to be confirmed until I felt something bouncing on me or someone.

My eyes shot open and locked with Anita's deep blue ones as she jumped on top of me.

"Nessie's home, Nessie's home." She sang. She had grown quite a bit from when I last saw her and she smiled brightly at she tried to pull me up.

"Anita let the poor girl sleep." Rosalie scolded as she pulled Anita away from me slightly.

"Oops, sorry Nessie; you were moving around so much that I thought you were awake." She apologised. I smiled at her.

"It's fine. I was having a bit of a weird dream anyway." I said as it began to fade into my memory. I couldn't really remember much of it now except for that creepy knocking noise. It was the fact that it was so innocent that it had me worrying.

"Well let Nessie sleep some more and then you can go play." Rosalie suggested and Anita ran off outside where Emmett and Jasper were.

"Did you have a good holiday Ness?" Rose asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That's good." She said before kissing my forehead and pulling the blanket that was on the back of the sofa over me and tucked it around me.

I wasn't that sleepy anymore. That dream had put me off and I wanted to know what it meant. Rosalie then walked off into the kitchen so I quickly got up and made my way into the computer in the corner. I didn't have an account so I thought I would use my mom's. She really should have a better password rather than just simply 'EdwardNessie'. Typical mom though. At least it made things easier for me.

I logged on and quickly went on the internet looking up dreams. It took me a while but I finally found knocking. The meaning didn't seem to make any sense though. _Hold your tongue and you'll be well on your way to happiness. _What was that supposed to mean? What did I know that I couldn't tell anyone? I just sighed before logging off and wandering back over to the sofa where I sat twiddling with my fingers.

I finally felt a familiar and much needed presence walk through the door. I smiled before jumping up and running towards the source.

"JAKE!" I shrieked before jumping into his arms full force. I didn't knock him one bit and he just laughed as he hugged me as tightly as possible.

"I missed you too Nessie." Jake said as I snuggle further into him. I missed his warmth. He was like my personal sun.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked. I looked up at him and it looked like he hadn't slept well in a while.

"Great time." I said. "We went swimming, climbing, hiking, played on the beach and I saw a shark."

"Wow a shark. Do you know what type it was?"

"Dad said it was a tiger shark but he wouldn't let me go anywhere near it." I said.

"I should think so." Jake muttered before talking louder again. "Those sharks a pretty dangerous Nessie. They're more likely to take a snap at you than great whites. They eat pretty much anything."

"Don't worry a shark would probably spit me right out. Dad said I would probably annoy it to death."

Jacob laughed. "That you would."

Anita ran into the room then and tugged on Jake's shorts to get his attention.

"Jake, where's my Embry?" She asked.

"He's just finishing patrol. He should be here soon." He said and she nodded glumly. I understood how she felt.

Embry arrived soon enough and they announced that they were going to take us down to La Push. I rode on Jacob's back the way there and giggled when he skidded to a stop for effect. I quickly climbed down while he went behind a tree to phase. He came back out wearing his usual shorts and a t-shirt. Embry soon followed with Anita swung up on his shoulders while she pulled on his hair. It didn't seem to bother him as she twisted her fingers in his thick hair.

"What shall we do then?" Jake asked.

"Hide and seek at Embry's house." Anita squealed.

I had been to Embry's house once before. It was a nice place and had lots of places to hide so that's why Anita always wanted to play there. I had met his mom Tiffany as well. She seemed nice but she also seemed really distant sometimes. I knew Embry wanted to know who his father was but he never got the courage to ask. I guessed he just didn't want to hurt her feelings somehow. I felt sorry for both of them and how some idiot of a father could have just left them. I wondered who the scum bag was.

We walked into Embry's house and found his mom was out so he started counting straight away. Anita and I giggled as she ran into the kitchen while I ran upstairs. I was running out of ideas and Embry was getting close to one hundred.

I smirked when I noticed a little cupboard door just peeping out from behind a chest a drawers. They shouldn't be a problem to move quickly. I used my vampire strength to push it away slightly before opening the door. I sighed with relief when I saw it wasn't locked and quickly slipped inside pulling the chest of drawers back to where they were but careful to leave a gap that I could get out of for later. I shut the door behind and crawled further into the small space. I guess I would have more room if the place wasn't so stacked with papers and old books. Most of them were photos. I picked up a few and giggled at a photo of Embry, Jacob and Quil when they were younger. They were all playing on the beach and the date on the back read March thirteenth 1998. So Jake would have been eight years old then. He looked so cute covered in sand like that. I held my breath as I heard someone walk past before releasing it when I heard whoever it was go back downstairs.

This place was really dusty and cramped and the air was thick from not seeming to have moved in years. Maybe hiding in here wasn't such a good idea anymore. I back up a little bit more so if the door did happen to open then I wouldn't be in the person's line of sight.

I froze when I knocked a book of the top of a chest that it was on. When I heard no movement from outside I reached down to pick it up only to freeze again when I got a look at it. It looked like some sort of diary and had Tiffany Call written in the corner with swirly handwriting. It looked pretty old and looked like it hadn't been touched for ages.

My curiosity got the better of me as I opened it up to the first page. It seemed to start from when she was sixteen and she had just dumped her boyfriend for cheating on her and with her best friend too; yuck! Maybe reading this will help me for when I start school or something. School couldn't have changed much within ten years right? Yes, I already had a plan to beg my parents to go to school. It's not that I hated them teaching me but I wanted to make human friends and try to get involved with their everyday world.

Not much seemed to be happening at first as was just regular teenage stuff before something began to catch my attention. She kept talking about this guy that she kept spotting around the area and it was obvious she had a crush on him. I looked at the date of the extract and saw she would have been about eighteen at the time. Oh my god. This must be Embry's dad. I leaned forward slightly as I swallowed before I decided to read on, not knowing what I would find.

**Hmmm…so who is Embry's dad? Feel free to let me know who you think it is because I have dropped little very subtle hints here and there. You just have to know where to look. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I might push myself and try having it up for tomorrow so get reviewing! Don't forget to check out my poll too. I need reviews and I need votes. **

**Pretty please! I'll do my very bad goo goo eyes if I have to. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	14. Tiffany's Secret

**Hey guys and thank you so much for reviewing even though like 50 people read the last chapter and only 3 people bothered to review. Nice guys, real nice. Even if you don't like it let me know so I can improve. As long as you are mature then I don't mind if you criticize. I only get annoyed if it's childish or if you are complaining about something I have warned you about. Anyway enough about that, who's the daddy…? (Ugh, that sounded creepy)**

**13. Tiffany's Secret**

I turned the page, reading with interest as things started to pick up. I felt a little guilty going through Tiffany's privet things but didn't Embry have a right to know? Why was it such a huge secret anyway? The pack all thought it was Joshua Uley. I had to admit that it seemed more likely that it was him so I guessed I was only proving the theory. I could show this to Embry afterwards. I sighed before relaxing further down and reading on.

_December 22__nd__ 1989_

_Dear Diary_

_I was walking along the beach when I saw that man again. I haven't figured out his name yet but he comes here quite regularly now. He seems to be a fisherman and sometimes trades them with Makah tribe for any other goods. He seems to enjoy his job quite a lot and seems quite content with life. I heard he was from the Quileute reservation and there is just something about him that radiates power. My heart flutters every time I see him but he never spares me a glance. He doesn't seem to have eyes for me. No matter what, I will try and get his attention. People tell me that I may be one of the most beautiful women on the Makah reservation and for a while I didn't believe them. I might as well put this supposed beauty to the test now. He is such a handsome young man and he has stolen my heart and he doesn't even now it. He has never spoken to me and I don't know his name. What am I to do? He's so tall with long black hair and has such dark good looks. I need to find out more about him._

Okay that doesn't seem stalkish. Maybe she brought the whole thing on herself after all. Who was this man? I had never seen Sam's father but all of the wolves had dark good looks. What about the power radiation she spoke of? Did Embry's father actually phase into a wolf? As far as I knew none of them had turned into wolves. No vampires came into the area so the gene skipped a generation. I knew Billy had wanted to be a wolf really badly, but he didn't wish the same fate on Jacob. I huffed as I read on.

_December 28__th__ 1989_

_Dear Diary_

_I have just found out his name. His name seems to match his brilliant body perfectly. I don't think this cheap paper is worthy to have it written down. So mysterious and he actually said hello to me today. I felt like I was going to faint._

I rolled my eyes at that. Silly human teenage girls…

_He traded with my father and the chief of our tribe. Of course I had to ruin it by tripping over and spilling orange juice everywhere. He laughed at me which was typical, even though I don't think it was meant to be offensive. I seems so caring to those around and that just makes me love him all the more. I felt like crying when he had to leave. I did cry when he left. Why won't he notice me? I dressed up in my best dresses and wore make-up for him but he never spared me a second glance. I guess I'm not trying hard enough. He is very free spirited and I can see that once we were together then he would turn my life into an adventure. Maybe if I showed an interest in his work then I could get his attention. I had always wanted to learn how to fish anyway because my dad occasionally went. I didn't look that hard and I'm sure it would be next to impossible to make a fool out of myself on a tiny boat; a tiny boat where I will be pressed up against him. I followed him around town yesterday and bought some random food. I guessed he had an interesting appetite. No matter anyway; I am a brilliant cook and I can just imagine our lives where he would come home from work and I would have a lovely meal prepared for us. Life wouldn't get anymore perfect than that._

I figured she must really have the hots for this mysterious man. She had her whole future planned out and I was beginning to wonder what went wrong. Did this man love her back? She seemed so young and clueless yet so in love. Something really bad must have happened for her to wind up pregnant at such a young age and end up on her own. I kept reading.

_January 20__th__ 1990_

_Dear Diary _

_It just happened. He seemed to be out celebrating with friend. He was drinking so much until his friends left all alone. He still carried on drinking though and he looked so lonely that I thought I would keep him company. He barely acknowledged me as I sat on the bar stool next to him. I was too young to drink, let alone be in a bar but no one around here knew who I was so I easily lied about my age. I knew he was here and I wasn't going to let a chance past. Who was I to fight destiny? We talked for a while but he barely seemed interested. It was really annoying me so I figured that if I let him carry on drinking and gave him his own way then he would play right into my hands. It worked like a charm and he offered to walk me home – not that he could walk straight. I eagerly agreed and before it was too late, I kissed him. I was relived when he kissed me back but he seemed to mumble some other girl's name. I didn't care though. I guess it must have been an ex girlfriend he had a fight with or something. I quickly lured him to the bedroom and we made love twice that night. I woke up in the morning and he was gone. I'm sure he will be back though. _

I shuddered as I read that extract. It was awful listening to my mom explaining to me how the 'making babies' process worked but it was easy to forget that sometimes grown ups did it for 'fun'. What exactly was so good about sex anyway? The whole idea seemed gross to me. I didn't like the idea that she seemed to take advantage of a drunken man and then again I guess the man shouldn't have been so silly. What was it with alcohol? It seemed to make people do funny things or otherwise life changing things. I always laughed when I saw drunk people, but this was serious.

_January 30__th__ 1990_

_Dear Diary._

_I have just found out something terrible. I have fallen pregnant with his child and while the idea of me carrying his children excites me, there is no way mom and dad will be happy with this. They'll force me to get an abortion and I can't give up our baby. I loved it already and there was no way I was giving him up. I waited by the beach everyday waiting for his boat or for him to walk past. I wanted to tell him. He was the father and once he knew then we could run off together and start a new life; just him, me and our baby. I waited every day but he never came. Maybe his work was done and he went fishing somewhere else now. I have now decided that I am going to track him down. He deserves to know and my child deserves to have a father. I knew he lived on the Quileute land but I wasn't sure where. I'm going to find him. _

_February 15__th__ 1990_

_Dear Diary _

_He's married! After all this time I have been lusting after a married man! He also had kids and I now know why he was in the bar that day. His wife had just had a baby and she had postnatal depression. She was giving him a bit of a hard time so he went out and got drunk. I can't believe it. He had whispered his wife's name whilst having sex with me and the thought makes me sick. He thought I was his wife he was that drunk. He seemed to have forgotten all about me out there playing with his family outside his house. He didn't even see me. He makes me sick! I was now carrying the child of a married man who had his own family. He probably thought the whole thing was a mistake. Maybe that was why he was quick to flee and never come back. His family probably didn't even know. He had his own baby boy in his arms and I had to admit he was cute. I wouldn't take it out on his innocent family; his innocent children. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me. He has shattered my dreams. My family has disowned me and I'm pregnant with the child of a married man. This whole thing was one huge mistake that I want him to pay for. He will never know his child but rather live in fear that the baby could be his. He will have to look at me everyday and wonder if the child he see's before him is his own flesh and blood. He will live in fear that my presence might destroy his family. Of course I never would but if they should happen to find out then I will not deny it. _

My face twisted in disgust as I read this. It wasn't really this man's fault. She was the creepy stalker that wouldn't leave a strange man alone. Then she took advantage of his vulnerability and lured him into bed. I hardly saw those actions worth that kind of punishment. To be honest, from a neutral perspective that man seemed hardly at fault at all. He still slept with her yes but she kinda threw herself at him. He was so drunk that he thought she was his wife apparently. I felt almost sorry for him but his family deserved to know which they obviously didn't. That poor baby boy had a brother that he didn't know about. I wondered who the baby was. The possibilities were Sam, Quil and Jacob from what I heard from the pack. Unless Embry actually just had a distant relationship all along but still why was it such a secret. It just didn't add up. Also Sam would have been about three years old maybe at the time and as far as I knew his father left him before then. There was something missing yet it was obvious.

I turned the page over as lots of photos fell out. I picked them up and a lot of them were of Embry who seemed to have been born premature and there were also pictures of what I guessed were her family. She looked a lot like her mother. I held the book up to get a better look as a few other photos fell out. They were of the man she had appeared to have fallen in love with: Embry's father. I squinted as I tried to get a better look at his face. He was young, he looked happy he looked like…like…NO! It couldn't be!

I gasped and looked down at the last entry she wrote with wide eyes and ready for the confirmation.

_I have moved to La Push now. My son was born a few weeks ago. I called him Embry – not that his father seems to care. He was premature but he's a strong baby; just like his father obviously. How can he stand to be around his family knowing the possibility that Embry Call is his son? He pays my little boy no interest. He barely registers that he exists. How can he not have put two and two together? I still love him with all my heart though. Even though his pathetic bitch of a wife practically rubs him in my face. She pushed the man away and now she thinks she can take him away from me. How dare she? I really hope she suffers. Yet now he looks happy. I couldn't really spoil his happiness and nor could I just burst through the door and tell that poor family everything, as much as I want to. Embry will never know of his father. He will never know what happened. My perfect little boy will never know the truth because his father doesn't deserve it. The stupid pathetic and worthless Billy Black._

**Du du dun! Now you know the truth. So what's Nessie going to do next now that she knows a secret that could change the lives of the pack forever? What about Billy? What's his side of the story? Let me know what you think. REVIEW and I'll try and update for Friday or something. I know this was a bit of a short chapter but it was to tell Tiffany's story. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	15. Caught Out

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! All of you seemed to be shocked at whom Embry's dad was and pretty much all of you put OMFG at the beginning of your reviews. Lol. It was pretty funny to read. I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway. Okay so let's see how Nessie is going to handle this…**

**14. Caught Out**

I dropped the book as I read those two simple words. I couldn't believe it. Billy was the last person that I had suspected and even he didn't seem to know. This was bad, so very bad. What would he think? What would Embry think? What would Jake think? Now besides Tiffany, I was the only one who knew. Everyone had always thought that it was Joshua Uley, Sam's sad excuse for a father who ran off when the idea of looking after a family became too much for him. I had always felt sorry for Sam because of that.

What was I going to do? I couldn't just burst out of the cupboard yelling out who Embry's dad was. That would be really insensitive and this would be a huge shock for both of them. Tiffany will be mad at me for reading through her stuff which I had no right to do in the first place and Jake will hate me for destroying everything he knows. I didn't want my Jacob hating me. The idea of that made me feel sick and put a huge lump in my throat. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep it a secret for long but I couldn't just come out with it. This was really serious. This was my entire fault. They did say curiosity killed the cat. I shouldn't have been so nosy. I should have just minded my own business instead of invading Tiffany's privacy. It was wrong of me and now I paid the price of carrying this huge burden around.

I heard loud movement outside which made me jump and the room was suddenly filled with light as someone opened the door.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob call from the small door that he was too big to come through. I just stared at him and soon enough his eyes came to rest on my face and he gasped.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" He cried out desperately as he tried somehow to squeeze through the hole.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Great.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked a little worriedly.

I placed a finger under my eye and sure enough some traitor tears were falling. Oh god I felt so awful. I quickly wiped my eyes and crawled over to Jacob.

"Honey we've been looking for you for about half an hour. You were starting to worry me." Jake softly scolded as he took me into his arms.

"Am I that good at hide and seek huh?" I joked but it came out almost sarcastically and harsh. I didn't want my Jacob hating me and feeling like it was all my fault that I had changed his life. What if he wanted to stop seeing me? What if I never saw him again? I needed Jacob in my life and the thought of him leaving made me feel really ill. I started crying all over again.

"Hey what's the matter now?" Jake asked a little panicked as I hid in his shirt, staining it with my tears. I clung to him as tightly as I could, making sure he couldn't get away. I felt like I was on the verge of some sort of panic attack.

"Don't leave." I begged through my sobs as I felt my chest constricting around my heart.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Jacob asked sounding disgusted at the idea or maybe it was at me.

I didn't say anything as I continued to cry. My hold on him would loosen, even when he tried to pull back and look at him I just buried myself further into his chest feeling safe and complete.

"Nessie listen to me," Jake asked, "I am never going to leave you no matter what, okay? You're far too important to me. Now are you going to tell me what the matter is?"

I shook my head and he sighed before wrapping his arms tightly around me again. Soon my crying slowed to just a few sniffs and Jake kissed the top of my head.

"Feeling better?" Jake asked but I didn't answer. I didn't want to tell him now. My dream of knocking and its meaning suddenly made sense. I had to keep my mouth shut about this to keep people happy. I figured that I had to listen to it or I could destroy Jacob's family with a few simple little words. I could also destroy Embry and his mother and I didn't want to do that.

"Is Nessie okay?" Anita asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Where the hell were you Ness? We've been looking for you for ages." Embry said picking Anita up.

I sniffed and hid in Jacob's chest again.

"I'm gunna take to my house." Jake explained and I could tell that meant trouble for me. I cringed as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"Sure Jake, see you later." Embry said and I could feel his concerned eyes on me before he heard him walk away with Anita.

Neither Jacob nor I spoke as he walked down the street with me in my arms. He took the short cut through the trees and just stroked my hair. How could he sense my distress? He always did this. It was like we could feel each others emotions and right now he was really worried and concerned. Sometimes it was almost like we were one person, but that idea didn't creep me out. It simply felt right. One day I was going to get answers out of Jacob. Every time I asked him or someone else they would say they would explain to me when I was older. They did that when I asked them how babies were made and they told me that not too long ago so I was betting on not waiting much longer for the whole Jake and Nessie explanation.

We arrived at the house him and Billy still shared together. Oh no. If I faced Billy then I was sure to crack. I grew more and more uncomfortable as we neared the house and I tried to wriggle free but Jacob just tightened his grip on me.

"What's gotten into you Ness?" He asked sounding really agitated.

I didn't say anything as Jacob carried me into the house. I hoped that Billy wasn't in but again luck wasn't on my side as he sat oblivious watching some game on the TV. He smiled at us when he saw us enter.

"Hey guys. How are you Nessie? I see you've made this place a second home for yourself." He laughed. I didn't say anything but I just buried my head in Jacob's shirt again as I felt him sit down on the couch. I refused to let go and relax into his embrace. I was having a hard time keeping my mouth shut. I pressed my lips together as tightly as I could. Jacob noticed this and even when he released me I still clung onto him so I was practically in the air while clinging to his shirt.

"Nessie will you please tell me what's wrong?" Jacob practically begged as he tried to pull me off him but I held on. If I let go then I would blurt it all out.

"Are you alright Ness?" Billy asked and I bit my lip so hard that it almost drew blood.

"I'm taking you outside." Jake said sternly and walked out with me in his arms and Billy watching us with growing concern. I shut my eyes again as tightly as possible. Jacob was mad and it was all my fault but probably not as mad as he would be if he found out.

Jake walked into his garage where his rabbit and the two motorbikes were parked and he finally managed to release my grip on his shirt.

"Nessie please tell me what's going on?" He asked again and I started crying.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me." I sobbed.

Jake sighed.

"Nessie I could never hate you. It's not nice to keep secrets."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"What do you mean Nessie?"

I sniffed trying to wipe my eyes. "I did something bad."

"It can't be that bad Nessie. You may be a bit of a wanderer and a prankster but I doubt it was that bad." He tried to reassure me but he didn't seem that sure himself. That made me feel even worse. I knew I could get myself into some into some…tricky situations and people teased me about it but I never really took that seriously until now. I was going to ruin Jacob's life.

"It will ruin your life." I said speaking my thoughts.

Jake scoffed. "Not likely Nessie."

"You don't even know."

"Well I don't because you won't tell me. Nessie what's going on?" He said trying to coax me into telling him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"It's got nothing to do with me, that's the thing." I answered and Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Jake." I sobbed and tried to crawl back into his arms after he set me back down on the floor but he held me at arms length. That really stung but not as much as what he did next. I looked up at him and he was actually glaring at me in anger. I gasped and felt more tears pool in my eyes. I had disappointed him. That in itself was enough to make me crack.

I didn't have time to stop myself before I blurted it out. "Embry's your brother."

**Oh no! How are Jacob and Embry going to react? I'll try to update within the next few days but my friend is having this Harry Potter party so I'm as bit busy helping to sort things out for that. Yeah, she's a pretty huge fan. I like Harry Potter but I'm no where near as obsessed as she is. xD **

**Stay tuned.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	16. Nessie's Bombshell

**Hey guys and thank you so much for reviewing. This story is really rising in popularity now and the whole Billy/Jacob/Embry drama has really brought out a huge reaction in everyone. I'm so happy that a lot of people seem to be enjoying it. A lot of people are excited to see how I'll develop this story and don't worry, this story has a lot of twists, turns and surprises in it. Thank you guys for all the positive reviews!**

**15. Nessie's Bombshell **

"What?" Jacob said, barely audible.

I burst into tears again and clung onto Jacob's huge arm that I had only just recently been able to wrap my arm around.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. I found Tiffany's diary and she spoke of this man she kept seeing and watching from a distance and I thought that it was Josh, like everybody said but then I found loads of pictures she had taken with him and she took advantage of him when he was drunk one night. I found out it was Billy but I'm not too sure if he actually knows. I'm so sorry Jacob." I sobbed and cried even harder when he wouldn't move. My Jacob was supposed to be strong but of course I wouldn't expect anything other than pain and upset after what I had just dropped on him. I really was a monster. Why did I come out with like I did? I was such a horrible person that couldn't keep their shut. How could I do this to my Jacob? Hadn't he been through enough in life?

I heard him take a slight gulp as he gripped my arm in his large hand.

"Are you sure?" He said but I could tell he was practically begging for me to say no.

I couldn't lie so I nodded my head at him and he stumbled forwards slightly as the weight of what I said came crashing down on him. He was shaking slightly so I placed my small white hand on his chest and his shaking slowed slightly, only this time he was shaking with sobs.

He quickly stood up before I could register what was happening and kicked a wrench so hard that it broke through the wall making me jump and the garage creak slightly in protest.

"How could he do this?" Jake roared. "To me and my sisters. To my mother! Does her memory mean so little to him?"

I sat there in silence actually beginning to feel a little scared of Jake. He never let me see him like this and I guess now I only had myself to blame. The guilt of what I had just done was eating away at me and I knew that I had just changed a family's life for the worst. What was I thinking reading that diary? How could I be so stupid?

I let out another little cry when I looked up and saw Jacob pacing angrily. He froze and snapped his head up to look at me before most of the anger faded from his face. He leaned down to crouch in front of me again.

"It's alright Nessie; I don't in any way blame you for this." He soothed. He was comforting me?

"You should. If I hadn't been so stupid and dropped it on you like this…"

"Okay Ness, A: I made you tell and B: this would have come out sooner or later. Embry's mom wouldn't be able to hide something like this forever and I'm sorry that it was you that had to find out and see me like this."

I looked at him in shock. "You have every right to be in shock Jake. You should be angry at me, you should yell at me." I sniffed. "Let me have it." I said squeezing me eyes shut waiting for the angry rant I deserved.

Jacob didn't say anything but I felt his hand caressing my cheek softly.

"Nessie, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at my dad, I'm angry at Tiffany. I'm going to get answers from him but I need to take you home first okay?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you being caught in the middle of this." He said picking me up and placing me on his large shoulders. I gripped his hair slightly for support as he ran through the forest at a great speed. I had always loved running through the trees with Jacob, but there was no way I could enjoy it today. I still felt bad and I would feel this way for the rest of my life. I hurt Jacob and nothing anyone could say would make me think otherwise.

When Jacob reached the house my dad came dashing out, probably hearing how wild Jacob's mind was. I knew; I could sense it. Jake was in pain and it was all my fault.

Jacob quickly pulled me off his shoulders and placed me and my dad's waiting arms. Dad kissed my head and whispered small words of reassurance before looking up at Jacob.

"Don't be too hard in him Jake. It takes two to tango." Dad said. Jake just nodded before disappearing into the trees.

I felt a little hurt that he didn't say goodbye and kiss my forehead like he usually does but I understood that he had a _lot _on his mind. I turned my head into dad's chest as I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks again and was vaguely aware of dad carrying me inside. We were instantly greeted by mom.

"What happened?" She asked as she registered my death grip around dad's neck.

"Nessie found out that Billy was Embry's dad and let it slip to Jacob. He's devastated." That just made me cry even more. Mom took me from dad's arms and I clung to her neck breathing in her familiar scent of lavender and freesia; a scent that I had recognised since the day I was born.

Mom carried me into the living room with dad on her heels where our family were all sat waiting. They must have heard everything and I could feel their sympathetic expressions on my back. I felt Jasper send a wave of calmness towards me but it didn't really help. I still felt so guilty.

Mom stroked my hair as she sat down on the couch next to Esme who put her arms around both of us.

"I guess that finally explains where Embry get's his wolf gene from." Carlisle said looking deep in thought.

"Wait…if Embry is now also a descendant of Ephraim Black then couldn't Embry be the rightful alpha too?" Mom asked.

"Well, Embry does have alpha blood running through his veins and could be alpha if he wanted to but Jacob is still the rightful alpha because he is the eldest. It's kind of like the monarch. It is always the eldest son that is the heir to the throne, it seems to work the same for the wolf pack." Dad explained I felt my mom nod against the top of my head.

I didn't care about who was alpha I wanted to make sure Jake was okay. I could feel his anger and his sadness and it was eating away at me. Had Embry found out now? What was Billy telling them?

I whimpered and clung to mom tighter. Why did I always get caught in drama? Why couldn't my life be a little more normal instead of this supernatural madness? Jacob and I were best friends, partners in crime and he needed me. With every passing day I could feel our bond getting tighter and stronger but it felt so right and pure. He was my best friend and was always there for me. I should be there for him but instead I just go and destroy his family. What kind of friend was I supposed to be?

"Mom I need to go and see Jake." I insisted pulling away from her slightly.

"Not right now sweetheart, he needs some time because I'm sure he's quite upset at the minute." She explained as softly as she could.

"Yeah but, Jacob is always there for me and I'm just sitting here." I shrieked and mom pulled me close to her again.

"Ssh Nessie, Jake is a grown man and can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll come and visit you tomorrow but at the moment he just needs some space to wrap his head around things."

I huffed but relented and yawned widely realising how dark it had become outside.

"I think someone is ready for bed." Mom said and picked me up with her and took me upstairs. She placed me in my room in the big house and shut the door behind her for me to get dressed. I felt something tug at my chest so I made my way towards the window and could just about make out Jacob's figure stood at the forest edge watching me with sad eyes. I gasped when I saw him and quickly opened my window before jumping out. He looked startled when I did that but that turned to relief when he saw I was alright.

I ran at my full speed towards him and jumped into his arms and he cuddled me tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee." He said. He rarely used my full name so it was kinda weird to here him say it.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry." I gasped out between my tears. Jacob came back. He wasn't going to leave me for what I did…unless he came here to say goodbye. The thought made me panic.

"Hey, there is no way I'm leaving your side unless you want me to." He said and I realised my hand was on his bare shoulder. I really needed to learn how to control my gift properly.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Mom demanded as I heard her walk outside.

"I'm sorry Bella; I just had to see her." Jake explained.

Mom sighed but gave us an understanding look.

"Fifteen minutes." Was all she said before she made her way back into the house.

I turned back to look at Jacob. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed. "I've been better. Billy had no idea that Embry was his son. He said he could barely remember what happened that night and he has regretted it ever since. Mom was having that depression thing that woman sometimes get after they have kids and was giving dad a bit of a hard time so he went out with friends and got drunk." Jake explained. I nodded; I knew all this from the diary.

"Does Embry know?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. He seemed to be in huge shock. It's hard to read his thoughts and he's gone for a run to let off some steam and Nessie?"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me where that diary is."

"It was in that cupboard I was hiding in. I pretty much dropped it where I was sat before you found me." I explained.

Jake sighed. "Please know that I don't blame you."

I sighed but nodded. He may not blame me but I sure did. I knew I would be stuck with this guilt for a long time and I don't know if Billy's and Jacob's relationship will ever be the same again. I hoped that Embry was okay and that hopefully they can all soon move past it. I cringed as I felt my growing pain start again slightly but no matter what, I will always be there for Jacob.

**The next few chapters focus on our favourite little hybrid dealing with hardships of becoming a teenager and her bodies own version of that sudden change. I'm having loads of fun working with it so I hope that you will enjoy reading it. Yes, it will jump ahead about a year or two so I'm now focusing on the next half of the story. Also don't forget to check out my poll and vote vote vote. **

**Please review.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	17. Growing Up: Part I

**A lot of you seem excited for this chapter and how Nessie's and Jacob's relation will progress because of this. I'm excited to write this as well. I think Stephenie Meyer left way too many things hanging when she finished twilight. Jacob and Nessie's future being one of the 'oh come one I wanna know' moments. For me it was anyway because I love both of them. I will try and address most of them in this story such as, the mystery of Embry's dad, Jake and Nessie's future, the Volturi watch mode, the other hybrids and whether Leah get's her happily ever after. So I guess that's a bit of a hint of what's to come in this story. **

**To avoid confusion I'm going to say now that this chapter is now set a year and a half later so Nessie looks like she is about twelve going on thirteen. I hope that helps. Enjoy.**

**Plus I'm not too sure if bra sizes are the same in America as they are in England but from what I have read I think they are if not similar. Sorry if it might not make sense but those are the sizes that I'm used to because I also know that clothes sizes are different in every country. Sorry if I cause confusion on that as well. **

**16. Growing Up: Part I**

"Nessie come on, you need to get up." I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. Why did I have to get up? Oh yeah because I went through another growth spurt and I had to go shopping and buy a whole new closet. I was almost the same height as mom now so it was pretty obvious that I was going to end up taller than her. I figured that I might as well have a shower this morning seen as I felt a little icky. God my skin was going weird lately. I will scream if I end up getting spots but Carlisle said that it was probably unlikely. That wasn't impossible though was it?

I dragged myself out of bed at the horrible early hour of eight in the morning. I usually slept in until about nine thirty before I would start being tutored and then visit Jake in the evening. Jake had nearly finished his college courses now which means he was working extra hard to tie some loose ends on his work before he will be able to graduate with a degree in business and mechanics. He wanted to open up his own garage and my dad was currently helping him work on that. Even Rosalie was helping him which shocked a few people.

I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on before getting undressed while I waited for it to warm up. My reflection in the mirror caught my eye. At first I thought that the mirror was playing tricks on me or something. There were no way they were there the other day.

I turned to face the mirror completely and screamed. I had no idea why but I guess I should have expected it sooner or later, but growing practically over night?! I hate being a vampire hybrid.

I heard the rushing of feet up the stairs and was thankful that only my mom and Alice burst in.

"Do you mind?" I shrieked quickly picking my towel off the floor and covering myself.

Mom rolled her eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it before. What's the matter? Why did you scream?" She demanded.

I didn't say anything as I blushed and looked away. I could feel mom's and Alice's eyes trail down my chest and Alice squealed.

"Finally, now we can shop for some cute bras today." Alice said clapping her hands together and leaving the room.

Mom and I stood there in not saying anything as the shower continued to trickle water down into the bath tub.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, it's not every day a girl grows a pair of boobs over night." I tried to joke but I was still in shock a little. I mean who wakes up to find that they have suddenly developed a figure as well as a chest. Growing up was hard.

"I guess that means my little girl is growing up." Mom said and I blushed.

"It's no big deal mom." I said awkwardly.

"Yes it is a big deal. I woman's first bra is like a right of passage and is your first step into woman hood. We need to get you measures and everything." She rambled on. She was starting too actually sound like Alice.

"Measured?" I squeaked. A stranger was going to be touching my breasts while wrapping a tape measure around it? I would be lying if I said that I was comfortable with that.

"Well you don't have to but it helps us figure out your size." Mom said. I felt stupid that I had once thought that everyone was the same size. I never really paid any attention to puberty stuff despite how much Rosalie tried to talk to me about it. Shouldn't that actually be my mom's job? I could only imagine what was going through dad's head right now. Oh god! He read my mind! He saw! I felt my face go even redder at the thought. There was no privacy at all in a house full of vampires. It was so unfair sometimes.

I just nodded along to what my mom had just said when I realised something.

"I can't go out shopping like this I'll have no…erm…support." I said embarrassed.

Mom smiled softly. "I'm sure Alice will think of something." She said.

Right on cue Alice dashed in with a box in her hands that looked new.

"I knew something like this would have happened sooner or later. Damn it Bella it's your job as her mother to keep an eye on things like this." Alice hissed annoyed as she frantically rummaged through the box while I just stood there awkwardly wearing nothing but a towel.

"Well Alice it's not easy keeping track of a half vampire daughter who only nearly five years ago was just a baby." Mom said irritated.

Alice ignored her when she finally pulled out about five bras and held them out to me.

"I got the five smallest sizes so we can see which one fits you better and then we can go shopping." She said handing them to me. The designs on them weren't too bad. I think I would have died if she had given me lingerie but most of them just had ribbons on them with a few designs on the cups; nothing too bad.

"Erm… which is the smallest size?" I asked unsure.

"28A" Alice said before my mom dragged her out of the room. I felt better once they had left. I would prefer to do this in privacy. I tried the smallest size on but I stared at myself with wide eyes when I saw that it was way too small. How in the world had they grown so quickly?! This was so embarrassing. Of course I didn't want small boobs but I didn't want freaking huge ones either.

I tried the next size to see that it was still a little too small but better than the first one. I finally got the hang of the sizes and taught myself how to adjust the straps to fit my shoulders. I finally found that I was about a 30B which shocked my mom slightly. How did she think I felt? I just woke up and they were there. At least she had been human so they would have grown gradually for her. I wished I was human sometimes so I didn't have to deal with crap like this. I quickly showered and got dressed still not quiet used to the new item of clothing that I was wearing. It felt weird but I guess it was because I wasn't used to it. I knew all the men knew so I refused to look at any of them in the eye. If Uncle Emmett dared to tease me then I swear I would lock myself in my room and not come out for two hundred years. Luckily he didn't but just smiled sweetly at me. I figured Rosalie must have talked to him about how awkward it was. Of course he was a man and had no idea of the changes we went threw. All they did was suddenly get taller, change their voice and grow hair from what I've heard. I never really had the growing up talk with my parents. I didn't think much happened to girls as well to be honest but the whole thing made me think. I knew that they bleed sometimes but I wasn't too sure on that either. I really need to ask mom about it.

"Oh good you're ready." Alice said excitedly before kissing Jasper's cheek and dashing out the door. Dad kissed both me and my mom before I followed her out.

Shopping was awkward. I felt like everyone was staring at me but they weren't. Going to the bra section of a store felt embarrassing when I knew it shouldn't. Lot's of other women did and they bought all sorts so why should I feel different. I put it down to the fact that it was all new to me. Alice picked out lots of different ones and I admit that some of them were nice but others made me want to run for the hills. How did women wear this kind of stuff and not feel weird. Some were see through while others were lacy with embarrassing designs on and others I couldn't even describe or think about without turning red. Some even had rude things written on them and half of it I didn't understand.

"Mom what does that mean?" I asked pointing to what was written on a pair of panties.

Mom read what I was pointing to and dragged me away with wide eyes.

"Something I don't think should be on display like that." She gasped out. "Don't go around saying things like that."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I wasn't a child anymore and I was sure that I could handle whatever it was but it was obvious that my parents were clinging on to my childhood years at the moment. Maybe that's why they refused to tell me in detail about the stages of growing up. It hardly justified what they were doing but I did understand. I grew too quickly and it made my parents sad to think that in about another two years I will be full mature. The thought actually made me smile. I was in no hurray to grow up but it will stop with the growing pain and I'll be able to live out my forever without a care in the world. Wait…? When I'm grown up what will Jacob do? Will he still want to hang around me or will he go off and find something better to do? What will he think when he sees I have developed breasts overnight? When he realises that I'm no longer the little girl he used to play with all day long.

"Ahhh it seems only yesterday you were running around the dinning room wearing my bra on your head." Mom said, her eyes way off into the past as she swung our joined hands.

"Mom," I hissed, "We're in public."

Sure I did that once but I looked only about three and every kid did something like that…didn't they? Still she didn't just have to blurt that out of no where.

I got myself measure by a really nice woman in the changing rooms. She was really sweet and made sure I was comfortable seen as I had never had it done before. I felt ridiculous for worrying and being paranoid but I just kept telling myself that every girl went through this. She murmured numbers as I daydreamed about hunting with Jacob. She confirmed my size of a 30B so Alice went off and paid for everything she had bought for me. I was stood outside the shop while Alice and mom bickered about my mom not getting anything 'fashionable' by the cashier who was watching with amused eyes.

"Hey." A voice said making me jump. I turned to see a tall looking boy stood leaning against the window while smiling at me.

"Oh, hi." I said unsure as to why this guy was even talking to me.

"Never seen you around here before." He said in a deep husky voice. "I work at the starbucks just around the corner. Maybe you should come by sometime and I'll buy you a coffee."

He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen so why was he even talking to me? He had no idea who I was so why was he bothering? Besides I didn't even lie coffee so what gave him the right to assume and he sounded so cocky.

"No thanks." I said as politely as I could.

"You sure? You look all alone stood here by yourself." He said attempting to stroke my cheek. I slapped his hand away, not comfortable with him invading my personal space and I sighed with relief when Alice and mom appeared out of the shop.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mom demanded.

"I was just asking this beautiful young woman out, you got a problem with that?" He snapped.

"Well it may not have occurred to you but she is only twelve, now get out of here before I do something you'll regret." Mom hissed at him. His eyes widened, whether at my age or my mom's threat I don't know but he soon walked quickly away.

"Nessie you gotta be careful around boys like that." Alice warned carrying loads of heavy looking bags in her little arms. She was getting concerned looks off other shoppers.

We arrived home at around four and Jacob was sat on the steps waiting for me. His face lit up when he saw me getting out of the car and quickly ran over to give me a tight hug.

"Hello to you too Jake." I laughed as he set me down.

"I hardly ever get to see you as often as I used to; I miss you Ness." He said before clearing his throat awkwardly. "I kinda heard what happened this morning, are you alright?" He asked going a little pink in his cheeks. The colour contrast looked beautiful.

I laughed turning a little red myself. "I'm fine, don't worry." I said hoping that the subject will be dropped now and forever.

A ten year old looking Anita ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back and we walked inside the house together talking about how she wished she could swim with dolphins. I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water where I was intercepted by Rose.

"Hi Auntie Rose." I said as I took a sip from my glass.

"Hey sweetheart. I went out today and I thought I would get you this." She said holding a pink book out to me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it off her to have a look.

"It's a puberty book for girls. I thought you might need it seen as your parents are still stuck in your childhood years." She explained.

I opened the book to the first page a saw and it was full of information and diagrams about anything that I might go throw and advice on how to deal with it.

"Thank you Aunt Rose." I said and gave her a hug. She kissed the top of my head.

"Anytime sweetie." She said.

That night I curled up in bed reading the book from front to back. It was shocking how many things were likely to happen and the thing that scared me a little was the period thing. By the looks of it, I wasn't sure whether I was going to go throw it or not but seen as I was half human it seemed likely and that worried me. The bleeding and the stomach cramps and possible back ache; breasts hurting while they developed and all that. It showed how to prepare and what I could use when the time came and how to use it. It all seemed scary and I was going through it so fast. I guess all I could was hope for the best.

**Well there you have it. This chapter was quite funny to write but serious at the same time. Of course the whole experience will be slightly different to Nessie so it will make things harder for her and the even harder things are still to come. Let me know what you think and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. I'll be going back to school soon and seen as it's my last year I'll be really busy with final exams and sorting college out. Sounds like such fun right? *Sigh* **

**Review!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	18. Growing Up: Part II

**I was going to update yesterday but my internet kept crashing on me which was really annoying because it would always happen when I was in the middle of something and then my laptop was going slow until I just gave up trying with it. I think everyone's internet in my neighbourhood is playing up anyway. It's a bit better today and hopefully this chapter uploaded okay without my computer doing something stupid to it because I honestly think technology is out to get me. It never does what I tell it to do and how I ever got an A in computer technology is beyond me…**

**Okay, enough of me rambling about dodgy internet broadband, I'm glad that most people seemed to enjoy that last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and this story seems to be shooting up in popularity at the moment so thank you to everyone who has been reading. **

**17. Growing Up: Part II**

I was getting used to putting bra on when I was getting dressed now. My dad freaked out when he saw some of them in either mine or Alice's head saying I was too young for some of them and should just wear plain ones…forever. I rolled my eyes as I walked past his fuming form that one morning. I was a girl. That was the kind of thing girls bought and at least he didn't see some of the ones Alice actually wanted me to buy. The ones I had were nothing in comparison to those ones. My dad needed to learn how to relax or he was going to give himself wrinkles.

I was glad that I didn't have my mom's fashion sense though. She still wore plain t-shirts and jeans despite how much Alice had a go at her. It was pretty funny to watch sometimes but I still wasn't obsessed with clothes as much as Alice. I liked to wear nice things that showed off my new body slightly but I didn't go crazy.

Jacob sulked the first time he saw my new grown up sense in clothes. I had just laughed, patted his shoulder and told him I was growing up while he mumbled 'too quickly' under his breath. I wished that I could slow my growing down because I knew it upset my family a lot and gave Charlie a hell of a scare. I wished I could be more normal for them and Anita felt the same. We would sit at the top of a tree for hours talking about how horrible being a hybrid was. We only really confided in each other about stuff like that; we didn't even talk to Jacob and Embry about it. It was our own privet curse and we preferred to suffer in silence with it.

"What do you think we'll look like when we finally stop growing?" Anita asked on a sunny Saturday afternoon. My dad had given is a break from our tutoring so Anita and I decided to go out and just enjoy the sunshine. I looked up from my glowing arm to look at her deep blue eyes.

"I don't know. Pretty I hope." I said before going back to picking at the bark of the tree.

Anita was silent for a few moments. "Do you ever wish you were human?" She asked carefully.

I shrugged. "I wish to be either full human or vampire, so I'm not stuck in the middle."

"Me too." She said with a sigh. "Do you think Ligers think the same?"

"Huh?"

"Ligers. You know the Lion and Tiger hybrids."

I smirked. "I have no idea Anita. They look pretty cool though."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence again for a while just enjoying the sun and each other's company. I loved the moments that Anita and I had. We were adoptive cousins but you would think we were sisters. We could talk to each other about anything. I could talk to Jake about anything too but he didn't understand what it were like to be half vampire and half human. Having to juggle the two worlds was hard sometimes; too weak for the vampire world, too strong for the human world. Only Anita understood that. My parents didn't know how I felt and sometimes I didn't really feel like I can talk to them about things because they kept trying to keep me as a child and if I ever told them how I felt about my state because they would just get cross with me and say that I was special and nothing would change that without so much as listening to my reasons. I loved my parents dearly but they could never possibly understand.

I cringed when my lower abdomen began to ache again. It had been doing this for two days I think I knew what that meant. I didn't voice it though. I would be pretty embarrassed if I'd got it wrong or everyone would overreact and not leave me alone. I was pretty much stuck. I'd tried to steal a hot water bottle yesterday but I had nearly got caught by Alice. If I had risked it in the end she would have put two and two together and not leave me alone till the whole thing was over. So I was basically tossing and turning all night while I felt like I had been punched in the gut while controlling my thoughts at the same time to make sure my dad didn't suspect anything. I was sure I had slipped up a few times but he hasn't said anything. Whether he knew, I wasn't sure.

"Let's head back." I said as a thick layer of cloud passed over the sun. Our skin stopped its weird glowing thing and we looked relatively normal again.

Anita jumped out of the tree and I followed her before running back to the big house. Anita ran straight to Emmett when she got in – she was such a daddy's girl sometimes – while I just ran straight up to my room. I collapsed on my bed feeling completely drained after my dad's lecture about chemical reactions.

I really hoped that I could go to real school and some point and hang out with humans. I had grown a lot over the past few months and was nearly six years old so I had just more than a year of development. Carlisle said I now had the body of around a fourteen year old. I guess I was small for my age if that was possible for hybrids.

I fell asleep dreaming of being an adult. My hair was even longer if that was possible and I was taller – taller than my mom. My hair was the same reddish colour and there was no hint of childish roundness on my face at all. Jake's russet wolf was stood by my side and I leaned into him just like I always did feeling safe and loved.

I woke up with a jolt for some random reason realising it was now morning and I had fallen asleep in my clothes. Great, I was going to have marks form where my jeans were now. My stomach was killing me this morning that I almost doubled over when I stood up. I knew all girls got it different but…OUCH! I froze when I felt something pool between my legs and quickly ran for the bathroom. I pulled my pants down and sure enough the traitor spots of blood were there. I let out a shaky sigh and slid down onto the cold hard floor as I felt a few tears escape. I don't know why I was crying, I just was. I guess it was the shock and the thought that I was practically a woman now. It was quite scary. What was I going to do now? I didn't have anything in the room with me and I could hear my dad in the house. I don't know whether I was relived by that but if he was here then he would have sent mom up quickly. I had to admit that he was pretty understanding about my changing body.

I wiped my tears away only for a few more to leak over before I twisted around to face the door pulling my pants up.

"Mom." I said not bothering to shout because I knew she would hear me.

She was in here in a flash and looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "I-I think I've started my period." I stuttered.

Understanding crossed her features as she knelt in front of me.

"Hey it's okay…it happens to very girl." She soothed.

"I don't know why I started crying, I just did." I explained. She nodded.

"I know, it's just the shock and soon it won't bother you at all." Mom said before reaching into a draw I didn't even know I had in the corner of the bathroom.

"Now you can either have pads or tampons but I'd recommend – "

"Pads." I said before she could finish. There was no way I was trying tampons anytime soon. I still didn't fully understand how those things were supposed to actually work.

"Pads." Mom said putting the packet of tampons back. "Of course Alice had to get you the best there is." She mumbled as she opened the packet and pulled some sort of flat thing out. She handed the square thing to me and I just stared at it. It had some sort of little white sticker sticking out but I still couldn't figure out how it worked.

Mom rolled her eyes and took it back and held it in front of her so I could see what she was doing.

"You pull this thing back and the pull the whole packet apart so it goes flat before you take the pad out." She explained. I followed her instructions and pulled the weird shaped thing out. The bottom of it was sticky and I got it stuck to my hand. Mom sighed before peeling it off me. I guess I didn't have to worry about it falling out after all.

"Now you simply stick it in your underwear." She said. I did as she said and stood up. It felt really weird and I guessed it would take some getting used to.

"Now you need to change it every few hours or so and to do that you simply get another pad out, peel your used one off, place your new one in and then roll your other one up in the packet of the new one and then throw it away. Simple." She said before kissing my cheek.

"I can't believe my baby's growing up." She said.

"Ugh mom…" I whined and she ruffled my hair before disappearing in the blink of an eye. My stomach still ached pretty badly so I changed into some pyjamas, figuring I wouldn't be doing much today and climbed back into bed.

Mom came back in with a glass of water, some pain meds and a hot water bottle." I too the pills and held the hot water bottle close to me.

"Thanks mom." I said and she kissed my forehead before leaving me alone. I watched films and listened to music for the rest of the day and my stomach was beginning to feel a little better.

I looked up when I heard my door slowly creep open and cringed when I saw who it was: Jake. Ugh this was going to be so awkward. No doubt mom had warned him and I sure as hell knew he would be able to smell it with that wolf nose of his. Nothing I did was privet, nothing was my own. It wasn't fair.

"Hey" I said softly. "I thought you'd be asleep." He said.

"You didn't have to come here you know." I said picking up my TV remote again.

He snorted. "Believe it or not Ness but I did have two older sisters and Rebecca got pretty bad PMS. It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're worried about."

I sighed. I really wanted him with me but at the same time I felt really awkward with him being a guy. I craved some company right now and Jake was my best friend.

I moved over in my bed and he smiled before coming to sit next to me. He wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I let my head rest on his chest seen as I couldn't quite reach his shoulder; he was such a giant.

"So over one year to go." Jake said making small talk.

I nodded. "I can't wait to be honest, and then the growing pain can finally stop."

"Has it been bothering you again?" He asked concerned. He worried about me too much sometimes.

"No much. I guess being a girl makes it harder because…well you know what I mean." I said going a little red.

Jake chuckled but didn't comment.

We spent the rest of the evening just watching TV and catching up with each other. It was nice to be able to properly talk to him again and just be Jake and Nessie. We hadn't been able to do something like this properly in a long time. He was busy with work and stuff while I was having silly teenage problems complete with over protective vampire family. Yep, living la vida loca.

**So only one more year to go and Nessie is fully mature which of course mean a helluva lot of drama! Yeah baby! Anyway next chapter involves Nessie getting a certain visit from a group of people so get your guesses coming in (it's not the Volturi – they're for later *wink wink*) **

**My poll is taking off quite well with a sudden amount of votes last night. A lot of people are voting for *Yes* but *No* is quickly catching up so get voting for *No* to overtake or to keep *Yes* in the lead. Get voting people!**

**Don't forget to leave a review either. Let me know your thoughts and feel free to PM me anytime you feel. I'll answer any questions as long as it doesn't spoil too much of the plot. **

**Laters.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	19. Unexpected Visitors

**Hey everyone! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: IT'S PRETTY IMPORTANT!**

**I kinda have some bad news for you guys and that's my English language exam results have just…ugh…they raised the grade boundaries sky high for all of my work which means that probably most of my work is now on a D when it should be a B. So now I have to pretty much re-sit all of my coursework and my exam on top of all of my English literature I have to do this year. If you live in England then I'm sure you've heard on the news how upset teachers and students are over this, me being one of them. My school has thrown all of my maths results away simply because they weren't good enough so I have now been entered for a separate exam for well…not the smartest of people when it comes to maths. I am very disappointed although it does mean if I pass that exam then it means no more maths forever. So yeah that means I will have such a busy time up until May I'm afraid when I finish school completely and go off to college. Of course that means less frequent updates. I can't tell you how angry I am over this whole thing, as I'm sure many other people my age are over the country because friends of mine haven't been aloud to get into college because of it. I now have to finish two years worth of work in eight months. Yeah. I am so pissed off over it, especially my English work because I worked so hard to try and hit an A but instead I came out with C's and D's. **

**I can't tell you how sorry I am and I really can not give you any hint as to when I will next update. Maybe it won't affect me writing this that bad, maybe it will. All I can tell you is that I can't give you any clue as to what might happen to me this year because I have so many exams, coursework, projects and all that for the exam bored and it's going to be a tough year. I'm so sorry about this but these exams determine what universities I can get into and basically my whole future and that comes first to this obviously. Again I'm really sorry. I'll be really stressed out for months on end now. **

**Anyway, sorry for how long that was but it was kinda important that you read it so I hope you have and please understand my hard and complicated situation. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are all so lovely and I hope I haven't disappointed you too much. I'd hate for you to be mad at me. It's the English education system I'm afraid. **

**It also means that I might be postponing the release date for my new story Raised by Wolves simply because I might not have the time. I'm so sorry. **

**18. Unexpected Visitors**

"No no no! Why can't I see anything?" Alice shrieked as Jacob and I battle to the death on Mario cart. I was currently winning but Alice's high pitched voice broke me out of my concentration and I fell off the road. Jacob just stopped driving completely as he looked up at Alice in worry while his eyes occasionally flickered to me like a magnet.

"What is it Alice? The Volturi?" Jasper asked standing protectively behind her.

"No it's not them, I think – "

But she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I looked up in confusion and touch Jacob's hand to silently ask what was going on. He looked at me with worried and concerned eyes and just shrugged pulling me closer.

Carlisle went over to answer the door and I saw three beautiful women stood outside looking at Carlisle with interest. It was obvious as soon as I saw them that they weren't human and a very handsome boy forced his way in between them and shook hands with Carlisle who had a smile on his face.

"Nahuel, it's been too long." He said.

"Indeed Carlisle but little Renesmee is nearly gown so I brought my sisters with me to meet her and offer her some advice on the next stages of her development." This Nahuel explained.

"Of course come on in. You're always welcome." Carlisle said, his eyes lighting up in excitement at the thought of new knowledge. I loved how my grandfather was always hungry to know more.

Nahuel walked in while his sisters walked in behind him while their eyes curiously scanned their surroundings. They were all quite tall with longs legs and pale skin that had an olive tone to it, dark eyes and dark hair. As soon as their wise eyes settled on me they smiled softly at me like a doctor would smile to a small child to make them feel more comfortable with what was going on. I looked fourteen for crying out loud, I wasn't a child or a science experiment for that matter like the Volturi seemed to be treating me as. I was a real person.

"Hello there." One of the girls said waving at me. I rolled my eyes at how childish and humiliating she sounded. My parents had both come down stairs and were standing behind me while Jacob kept a firm hand on my shoulder. I could feel that he didn't exactly trust these people.

"Renesmee is that you? My how you've grown, do you remember me?" The short tanned man asked as he knelt in front of me on the couch.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at his face. I admit that he did seem familiar but I couldn't quite place it. He smelled like me and had the same weird fast heartbeat. He was a hybrid like me. Nahuel. Nahuel! The man that had saved me from the Volturi and proved to them that I wasn't a threat; this man had saved my life.

"Nahuel. You're…like me." I said barely above a whisper. I had now finally met the people that were like me. They were hybrids too; we were the only known ones in the world. Anita came running forward and froze when she spied the unfamiliar people but recognition dawned on her face when she tilted her head to listen.

"Who's this?" Nahuel asked looking at Anita who went to shyly hide behind Emmett.

"That's Anita, our daughter." Rose explained. Nahuel raised his eyebrow but said nothing before turning to look back at me and then to his sisters.

"Well then Renesmee, Anita…I'd like you to meet my sisters Serena, Maysun and Jennifer." He introduced and they all smiled at us.

"It's lovely to meet you." Said Serena who stepped forward to shake me hand. She looked like the spokes person of the three sisters and the oldest.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. "Can you tell me more about us?" I asked excitedly as Carlisle also leaned forward to listen.

They told me about all the things that their father Joham had researched about us. Like humans, we did grow at slightly different paces from each other. They had found that they menstruated about once in every three months and hadn't seemed to have stopped since but it was still unknown as to whether we could carry children. I found out lots of interesting facts but one that made me shudder was my final stages of growing. Apparently it was possibly my growing pain would get worse, I could experience fainting spells until my body wouldn't be able to take it anymore and just collapse for a few days while I had my final growth spurt until I'd wake up and freeze in time forever. I wasn't looking forward to that but they assured me that I wouldn't feel any pain while unconscious. It still scared me though.

My parents had left the room and Jacob was quietly in the corner watching TV while I was listening to Maysun's travel stories. They were really exciting as she talked about snake battles, hunting – although she hunted humans as well as animals – along with the time she almost drowned fighting off loads of piranhas in the Amazon River.

"So Nessie?" She asked in her thick Spanish accent. I insisted that I could speak Spanish no problem but she was trying to learn English so she insisted. "How would you fancy coming with us back to South America? Imagine all of the jungle you could explore and you wouldn't have to hunt animals. There are plenty of people who get lost in the rainforest everyday and you could get to know our father Joham. He would love to study that amazing little power you have and –"

Jacob stood up quickly cutting her off and I had never seen him look so enraged before. It was almost scary.

"Like hell she would you stupid leech." He snarled at her. Maysun looked frightened and I felt a stab of pain cut through my chest. Was that how he saw me too? Just a leech because that was what I technically was.

"Is that what you think of me Jake?" I sniffed trying to fight off the traitor tears.

Jacob's angry mask fell and was replaced with realisation and pain.

"No Nessie, never." He choked out.

"Save it Jacob." I snapped before running upstairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and cried as silently as I could into my pillow. I couldn't believe that Jacob had said that. Calling Maysun a leech was like calling me one too because we were the same. Sure I didn't want to go with her and leave my family but I was deeply hurt by what he had said. I always knew I was a monster but hearing it from Jacob had really stung.

I could hear dad shouting at Jacob down stairs and that just made me cry harder. My heart really hurt and I tried in vain to swallow the huge lump that had built up in my throat. Why would Jacob say something like that?

A few moments later I heard a faint knocking on my door.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob choke out from the other side. Was he crying? Jake never cried.

"Go away." I said not wanting to see him right now.

"You know I can't do that sweetheart. Please, I didn't mean what I said. I was just so angry at the thought of those girls and Nahuel trying to take you away. I'm really sorry. Please open the door." He sounded so heartbroken and pained that before I knew what I was doing I felt myself getting up and making my way towards the door. I slowly opened the door to see Jake towering over me with his eyes red and puffy and a relived expression when he saw.

He swooped me up into a tight hug and clung to me as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry Ness; I can't believe that I said that. I never meant to upset you. Go on…say something horrible to me, I deserve it." He said kissing the top of my head.

I shook my head. I could never say anything horrible to him. He was my best friend. My wolf. My Jacob. He meant everything to me.

"Never doubt that don't think of you that way. You're special; you're not like the others. You try so hard to be good and you would never take a human life. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He insisted.

"I forgive you." I said. How could I not? He sounded so pained and he really seemed to have not meant what he said. I knew Jacob could do some stupid things when he was angry; especially if it involved me. He was like an overprotective big brother most of the time. We hugged each tightly for what felt like forever without saying a word until finally Jacob released me and placed me back onto the floor.

"Jacob I don't want to go with them to South America." I said.

He smiled softly down at me taking my hand in his big warm one.

"Don't worry you don't have to go. You're parents would never allow it." He reassured. He led me back downstairs where all of my family was waiting while shooting glares at the other hybrids.

"Thank you for you're offer but I want to stay here with my family." I said to them head strong.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

I nodded my head and she sighed.

"We better be off then." Jennifer said pulling the others out with her. Nahuel stayed still staring at me up and down as if he was assessing me. He gave me a firm nod but it was more to himself than it was to me. Dad hissed at him making Nahuel jump and look at dad in alarm.

"I think it's best if you leave." Dad snarled. I have never heard him so angry before.

Nahuel then slipped out without saying another word. This had certainly been one hectic day.

**Well what did you think? Loved it, hated it? Don't forget to review and let me know. Plus don't forget to vote in my poll. At the moment it's looking like I won't be posting it so get voting. **

**Again I am sorry about the whole update thing and most likely postponing Raised by Wolves. It might affect my time to write or it might not at all. We'll just have to see. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	20. The Deal

**School work has been driving me nuts so I have been too tired to update this story. I'm really sorry about the wait but this is my final year of school and I have to finish all of my work. It's scary to think I'll be looking at colleges in November…GAH! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it always keeps me going. Here's the next chapter…**

**19. The Deal**

I let my head collapse on top of the Wuthering Heights book that I was reading with mom and groaned. My mom stopped reading it out load and I could fell her glaring at me.

"What?" She asked.

"I hate this. This book is horrible! It's just one depressing thing after another and this Cathy character is driving me crazy. It's obvious that she loves him so why can't she just admit it properly and run off with him or something?" I asked lifting my head up and slamming the book shut.

Mom sighed. "Nessie this is my favourite book and I thought it would be nice to read it together."

"Yeah well just because you like doesn't necessarily mean everyone else has to." I mumbled.

"You're father hates this book too. I can't understand why people do hate it. It's beautifully written." She said closing her old worn out version of the book and placed it down.

"It's not how it's written that bothers me. It's the characters that I hate. The whole plot is messed up." I grumbled and jumped off of the couch to look out of the huge window at the front of the house. I hadn't seen Jake in two days and I missed him. His dad was sick and while some wolves seem to want to quit, new wolves were soon taking their place and poor Jake was exhausted. It was hard to ignore the painful emptiness that was in my chest whenever he was absent.

I could feel my mom's eyes on my as I stared into the trees expecting him to jog through any second with that huge sunny smile on his face. Yet he didn't. I wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon actually.

"He's very busy sweetheart." I heard mom say guessing as always where my thoughts had taken me. Despite how much I loved Jake dearly I knew that I needed some human friends. Now that I thought about it, Jacob was the only close friend that I had. I rarely saw the pack now and Claire was too young to hang out with now. I was nearly physically sixteen whereas Anita was physically about ten so I couldn't really play with her anymore. I was practically an adult and I was still homeschooled without ever meeting any humans that weren't family.

I got so lonely during the day sometimes and after watching films I wanted the high school experience.

"Hey mom? Can I start high school?" I asked.

She looked up from the floor and gave me a surprised look.

"Why?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't like being taught by you guys it's just that…Jake's away most of the time, Claire and Anita are too young and I get very lonely so I figured it would be nice to have some human friends."

Mom looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"Well I don't have any problem with you wanting to start school if it's what you really want but you've never been around so many humans before. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked seriously and cautiously.

"Of course I can I mean how many times have I been shopping with Auntie Alice?" I joked. A shopping mall was full of way more people than a high school.

Mom smiled slightly but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "Well you can't go to school here in Forks because we will get noticed and we have been to move away for a while which means if you want to go to school then we will have to move quite a way away." She explained.

I gulped at that one. No more Charlie, no more La Push or first beach, no more pack, bonfires and…no more Jacob.

Mom must have seen the horrified expression on my face because she quickly righted herself.

"Of course you can see Jake anytime you want. We wouldn't cut him out of your life."

I sighed in relief. I could feel myself on the verge of a panic attack at the thought of never seeing Jake again. I would take homeschooling a million times over if it meant I could see him as often as I could.

"Maybe we should have a family meeting about this." She said and I nodded.

Later that afternoon when everyone else got back from hunting we gathered into the family dining room to discuss what would happen.

"I see no problem. I think it would be a good idea for Nessie to start school." Carlisle said beaming at me. "But hopefully you are aware that this means we will have to move away." He explained.

I nodded firmly. The idea of moving away saddened me but it was like mom said; we had stayed here too long and people at the hospital were really starting to get suspicious of Carlisle. We had to move on.

"Where would we go though?" Rosalie asked as Anita sat on her lap with Emmett stood behind her.

Carlisle thought for a moment and Alice's face lit up with excitement. "Please Carlisle? Think of all the shopping possibilities." She begged.

Carlisle rolled his eyes but smiled at her before turning to the rest of us.

"I have no problem with it." Dad said already knowing what Carlisle was thinking.

"What? I hate it when you guys do this." Emmett moaned.

"I was thinking of Seattle. It's close enough so Bella can still visit her father and Nessie can still see Jacob but also far enough away that no one would recognise us." Carlisle explained.

I smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Nessie, you can start school as long as you can control yourself, deal?" Dad said raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Deal."

"You're still going to have to tell Jacob." He added. Damn I had forgotten about that part. This was going to be hard but as long as I could still see him then I was content.

I nodded glumly and everyone made their way out of the room when Carlisle said the meeting was over.

I went to sit over by the window as the sun began to set over the trees turning the clouds an orange purple colour. A rustling of the trees caught my eye before I saw a familiar form make its way out.

I jumped off the window sill and dashed over to the front door and before Jake could even walk up the porch I was already running into his arms at vampire speed. Like always, he caught me and held me tightly against his chest.

"Well hello to you too." He joked before going serious. "You have no idea how much I missed you Ness."

"I missed you too Jake." I mumbled into his shirt.

I knew the happy bit couldn't last long because I had to tell him my plans soon. We hugged each other for a few more moments before he kissed my forehead and we pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at my face. How does he do that? I had the prefect poker face like my father did.

I sighed. There was no point in denying it; Jacob's thick black eyebrows furrowed together in worry before I slipped my hand into his.

"I need to talk to you about something in privet Jake."

He still looked worried as I pulled him along with me into the forest. I couldn't blame him though. I heard his heartbeat quicken ever so slightly before I came to stop out of hearing distance of my family.

"I'll just get straight to the point Jake. My family are moving." I said and watched his face carefully for his reaction. He swallowed loudly before biting his lip.

"I kinda figured this day would come soon." He murmured so low I had to strain to here it. I nodded at what he had said. This day had been coming for a while.

"Where you going?" He asked sounding like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Just to Seattle, Carlisle's starting a new job at a hospital over there and I'm going to be starting school." I explained.

"School? Wow that's really something Ness." I know he was trying to sound happy for me.

"Jake you can come up and visit anytime and I'll come down and see you." I said reaching over and taking his hands in mine.

"Yeah." He mumbled. He still didn't sound happy but both he and I knew that this was for the best. "It's just…I'll miss you Renesmee. It's going to take some getting used to not having you down the road." He gulped.

I smiled slightly in attempt to lighten the mood. My heart was constricting against my chest like some sort of extra strong python.

I sniffed and fell into his strong arms. "I'll miss you my Jacob." I said burying myself into his chest and clinging to his shirt for dear life.

"I'll miss you too but it's like you said; we will see each other as often as we can." He said. Great now he was the one soothing me. This always happened between us in these situations. It was always Jake looking after me even when I so desperately wanted to look after him as well. I was such a lousy friend sometimes.

Despite how much it hurt me to know that Jake wasn't a minute run away anymore hurt me but I knew that this move and me starting school would be for the best.

**I know that this is a sort chapter but I have work to do but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Also thank you to those who have been liking my facebook page. As soon as I get enough likes then I will be posting information, sneak peaks you name it. So get liking if you want to get all of that. Don't forget to keep voting in my poll as well. **

**See you soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	21. Entering the Teen World

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I have a drama exam along with a Spanish and English assessment coming up in three weeks that I have to prepare for so I can't guarantee the next update will be anytime soon. Please be patient with me though and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**20. Entering The Teen World**

It has been four weeks since we had moved house. We were living just outside of Seattle and I quite liked it here. Our new house was even bigger than the old one and I had the top floor all to myself complete with a study and my own art room. I still missed Forks terribly though and I now had to admit that I was nervous about starting school. What did I say to the humans? What if I acted weird to them and what if they didn't like me?

"You'll be fine Renesmee." Dad said to me as he drove me to school on the cloudy Monday morning.

"How do you know? I'm the weird half human girl who just arrived out of nowhere." I mumbled.

Dad just sighed. "Everyone's a little weird Ness and besides…normal is boring; just look at our family." He said with a chuckle and I laughed with him.

We pulled up outside the large looking building and I felt my stomach drop. Teenagers were walking inside the school building; normal human beings. This was it.

"You'll be fine." Dad said kissing my forehead before I smiled at him and climbed out of the car. I swung my bag over my shoulder and watched him drive off before I made my way towards where all of the other students were heading. The building was quite modern although the sky blue floors and the yellow walls looked really weird together. In the reception were dark blue leather sofas by the front ground to ceiling windows. There were sets of double doors everywhere with the front desk off to one side with windows in front of it where two people were sat working. I was guessing that I had to go there.

I made my way over and knocked on the glass lightly watching my strength. I have never really had to be careful with my powers before but I had to take extra care now seen as I was high on the Volturi watch list ever since I was a baby. One wrong move and my family and I will be a pile of ashes.

The guy on the desk in front of the window looked up. He looked to be about in his mid thirties and his jaw went slack and his eyes widened as soon as he saw me. He looked me up and down before sliding the glass window open and leaned forward slightly.

"H-how can I help you." He stuttered. Was he alright? He looked a little faint.

I cleared my throat. "I'm the new student here and I was told I needed to collect my schedule from here?" I asked a little unsure. He seemed to go even fainter at the sound of my voice. Even the woman that was working a few desks down was staring at me in amazement and awe. Was there something wrong with me?

He seemed to reluctantly take his eyes off me and typed something into the computer.

"Ah yes Renesmee Cullen. You are in the sophomore year, sixteen years old and your adoptive father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He murmured before printing something out and handing it to me. I didn't miss how he tried to unsuccessfully brush his hand with mine. What the hell was he trying to do?

"Thanks." I muttered awkwardly before stepping away and walking the other direction. I could still feel his eyes on me and that made me feel uncomfortable. The people in La Push and grandpa Charlie never behaved liked this…at least not that I knew of.

I looked down at my timetable and was happy to see that I had music first. I had my dad's love of it and I could play plenty of instruments although the piano was defiantly my all time favourite.

The music room wasn't too hard to find with it being just behind the first door. I saw a sign that pointed the way to maths down at the end of the corridor so I immediately catalogued that for later. I found the room that I was meant to be in and all eyes turned to me as soon as I opened the door. The teacher stopped the lesson to look at me and she smiled warmly at me. I heard a lot of the heart rates in the room increase as I smiled back and that worried me a little. Were they scared of me? Human heart rate increases when they were scared and so did mine. Great, it was my first hour here and I had already frightened them.

"Ah you must be Renesmee our new student." She said.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Nessie or Ness." I said.

"Great." She smiled. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She asked.

I hoped this wouldn't happen but I sighed anyway and made my way in front of everyone and waved awkwardly. Some people chuckled at that.

"Well my name is Ness and I err…" I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind had just gone blank. "I like wolves." I said randomly and a few people looked at me weird while some of the boys seemed to have dreamy looks on their faces.

"Erm lovely…why don't you go sit in that empty seat over there." She said pointing to a seat beside a girl with long wavy brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. She smiled timidly at me as I sat down and continued to look at me throughout the teachers lecture. When we got on to practical work and had to work with our partners on the keyboards behind us she spoke to me.

"Are you some sort of angel?" She asked.

I turned to look at her in confusion. "No…?" I said although it sounded more like a question.

"It's just that you're so beautiful." She said scanning my face.

That took me off guard. "Oh well…thanks." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Amy." She said.

"Hi Amy." I said and let my eyes briefly scan the room. An instinctual thing my family and I did and my eyes caught sight of another girl staring right at me. She had shocking bright green eyes with jet black hair with deep crimson red highlights. She was wearing dark clothes with many different accessories that Alice would die for with bright red lips. She was very obviously chewing a piece of gum and was staring at me with a confused but knowing look in her eye. Her scent was strange too; it had some sort of a spice to it compared to the normal sweetness that humans carried around with them. It wasn't an appealing smell but it wasn't a bad smell either; just different. She looked quite tall too with her legs stretched out in front of her with her ankles and arms crossed in a very cocky and laid back position. Even when our eyes met she continued to stare at me before clutching at some sort of amulet she was wearing around her neck.

I turned away confused and Amy followed where I had been staring before she snorted.

"Oh don't worry about her. Ena creeps everyone out." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well she never really hangs out or speaks to anyone and she's just such a dark person. One time she came over and asked me if I would rather become a blood sucking demon or die in a plane crash. She's so random. Whenever people try to talk to her she just glares at them and mutters something in some sort of language. My friend Nathan told me that it was some sort of tribal Celtic language that was once spoken by the tribes in Britain and that no one speaks it anymore. Luckily I had written down what she had said and I was able to translate it; apparently it roughly translates as 'supernatural whore.'" Amy said wrinkling her nose.

Well that certainly was…different but maybe there was a reason she was like that. I looked over at her again to find that she wasn't staring at me but was happily absorbed in the keyboard. She didn't seem to be a threat.

I was just making my way to the cafeteria when Amy popped up beside with a tall guy walking besides her.

"Hey you should come and sit with us." Amy said as we lined up to buy lunch.

"I'm Nathan. Amy's much funnier and better looking side kick." He teased nudging Amy before bending down and grabbing my hand to kiss it. Amy rolled her eyes but looked a little hurt for some reason.

I snatched my hand back out of Nathan's grasp and smiled slightly. Something about him reminded me of Jacob and it was weird. He had thick black hair that came to his shoulders and his skin was a little darker than Amy's and certainly my skin. I was the ghost around here.

"Sure I'll sit with you, thanks." I said as I bought a slice of pizza and an apple. Not my favourite human food but it would have to do.

I followed Amy and Nathan to a small table in the corner hidden from the rest of the world and they started asking me questions about my life and where I had come from. I gave them the cover story that my mom and dad had repeated to me millions of times that my parents died in a car crash, Edward was my brother and that we were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Pretty soon I felt comfortable around them and we were all laughing and telling jokes. There seemed to be some kind of spark between Nathan and Amy as I watched them and it was quite fascinating to watch. I hoped that they could admit their obvious feelings to one another one day. Maybe being around humans wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. They were all quite nice to me; especially the boys which I found weird. Some boys asked me weird questions like 'are you taken?' or 'do you have a man in your life?' 'Let me show you how a real man would treat you' and all that. A few girls had started glaring at me even though I had never spoken to them before. I didn't understand what any of it meant and they seemed to get frustrated with my confusion.

I kept seeing Ena staring at me as well. She looked like some sort of viper ready to strike. Those striking green eyes always seemed to hypnotize me. When she walked passed my locker she seemed to be muttering to herself in Celtic again. I had learned enough history and languages to know that she was chanting some sort of protection spell while clutching her necklace again. I never got a glimpse of the necklace as she always kept it well hidden but maybe if I can just catch a quick peak maybe I could figure out what she was and if not then maybe Carlisle would know. He was born in England so maybe he would know what was going on with her. Maybe he knew more about Celtic history. The only thing I knew about them was that they battled the Romans to free England back in 50AD or something and that they lost but that was all I knew.

Throughout my day boys kept coming over to me and asking me weird questions and I knew I was making myself look like an idiot by the way their friends would laugh and how the guy would get angry and call me 'a dumb hard piece of work.' It didn't bother me. In the vampire world storied about me and the other hybrids had circled and I had been called far worse names than that. Some of which had made me cry for hours on end while my parents and Jacob tried desperately to calm me down.

I was waling down the corridor with Amy when I was approached by a tall girl with dyed blonde hair that looked almost white. Her skin was uneven and a bright orange with the amount of fake tan she had on with also make up on top of that as well. Her eyes were coated in layer after layer of mascara and eye shadow. Her hair was mostly thin and most of it looked fake if I was being honest. Her lips were coated in a pale pink lipstick that stood out against her skin. She carried herself in a very girlish and from what I had seen in films a 'bitchy' stance. She had no emotion on her face and it seemed like she had hadn't realistically smiled in years. Everything about her screamed fake and I instantly knew from the way Amy coward away from her slightly that she was the school slut or whatever it was they were called. I knew they had millions of names. Couldn't they see from films and books that everyone hated them? I could never understand how someone could act like that.

"You the new girl then?" She asked looking me up and down. I couldn't even tell what colour her eyes were seen as her eye make up was that thick. It made her look like she was about to fall asleep any second. She also seemed to have a very deep manly voice. Not something you would expect from someone who looked like that.

She placed her hand on her hip and glared at Amy who coward even further behind me.

"Why you hangin' out with her anyway?" She spat looking down on us in disgust.

"What's wrong with hangin out with Amy?" I demanded as Amy tried to pull me away.

The girl rolled her eyes and shifted onto the other foot before sniffing. "What isn't wrong with hanging out with this geek?" She grunted.

I frowned at her. "Well clearly you don't know what you're talking about and need to get better insults because geek simply means she is a very smart person. I wouldn't call that insulting, I would call that praise."

"Yeah? Well – " She began to say but I cut her off letting a bit of the vampire in me leak through as I took a step towards her.

"Well I suggest you run along before I scrub all that make up off your face with a shovel and reveal the face that you are trying to hid to the whole world." I threatened. She looked at me wide eyes before she glared at me, spat on the floor in front of me and stalked off.

"Okay, beautiful, talented, totally cool…is there anything you can't do?" Amy gasped in astonishment.

I looked at her confused before just rolling my eyes at her and walking off down the corridor again. She followed me and seemed to get a little emotional.

"I can't believe that you would stick up to Beth for me. Thank you." She said. A nice name like Beth didn't seem to suit a horrid girl like her.

"It's okay. The only reason she does these things is because she is insecure and people let her get away with it. A bully is only as big as you let them become." I explained.

Amy smirked at me and gave me a high five. Despite all the crazy human teenager things, I think I was starting to like my choice to start high school.

**Well there you go. Our little Nessie's first day. So what's up with Ena? What do you guys think she is? Let me know you're thoughts. REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	22. Ena

**Ugh, I had really wanted to update this sooner but I got ill last week and then I had lots of art work to do over the weekend so I only had time to update another one of my stories so sorry if it looked like I seemed to forget about it. A few people have been accusing me of neglecting my work (some as a joke – others I'm not so sure about) but I guess its because I used to always update so often that people kinda got used to that but now I'm back in my final year of school, I have a lot of work to do. Sorry, I just really need that college place next year and seen as a C grade is harder to get, I really need to up my game. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and there is one that I would like to answer but seen as she doesn't have an account then I need to do it here.**

_**To Molly: You were right about that whole fantasy action thing. It wasn't until I read your comment that I realised. Don't worry though, although it may not seem it right now, this story is going to get really intense as it progresses (*cough* Volturi). To answer the whole 'why the Cullens didn't go to school with her' thing it's because they want her to have the full experience on her own. Yes they are really protective of her and as you will find out in the next coming chapters Bella still isn't quite ready to let her go. On another note seen as Nessie is half human then she will still go through human things like seen in Growing up part one and two. As for the whole artificial thing, call me thick but I didn't quite understand what you meant by that. It's a story that came out of my imagination one day: of course it isn't real and I'm not exactly a perfect author who is definitely no Stephenie Meyer. I just do this for fun and because I enjoy writing. Thanks for your opinion if you are reading this and I hope I managed to explain everything. **_

**Sorry for the really long author note but I really needed to explain some things. Let's get on with it then…**

**21: Ena**

"I'm back!" I yelled as soon as I entered the house.

Mom instantly pulled me into a tight embrace and Anita was begging me to tell her what it was like.

"It's been quiet without you trashing the house squirt." Emmett teased as he ruffled my hair. "Human boys treating you well?"

"I don't know. I never realised how weird humans were until now." I said and dad laughed but stiffened when I thought of how the human boys were with me.

"Don't I get a hug?" A familiar voice said from across the room.

"Jake!" I squealed when I saw him leaning against the wall in a very Jacob-y way. I ran towards him as fast as I could and he still wasn't knocked over by the force I was running at. He easily caught me in his arms and I buried my face in his chest. It felt like years since I last saw him.

"Hello to you too Ness. How was school?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"Great! I made new friends. They're called Amy and Nathan and they're really nice." I said before going into detail about my first at school. They all listened smiling at me seeing how much I loved it. Anita asked me lots of questions and Rosalie sighed knowing what this meant: Anita was going to want to start. She still grew very quickly sometimes so it wasn't really an option right now. Hopefully when she reached my age, then she could start.

Once I had finished my stories I noticed my dad cocking his head to one side as he stared at me. _What? _I mentally asked him as the others had their own discussions.

"Isn't there something you want to ask Carlisle?" He pointed out. Oh yeah…

"Carlisle?" I asked before he turned to look in my direction.

"At school I came across this girl and she seemed…different. Her scent was different and she seemed just as suspicious of me as I was of her." I explained.

"What was her name?" Carlisle asked getting curious at the thought of a new finding.

"Ena I think. I could show you?" I offered and he stepped forward to kneel in front of me. I touched his face and showed him the way she looked at me from across the room and the knowing look in her shocking green eyes.

The vision cut off as I took my hand off his face. He looked thoughtful but didn't look like he could come up with any explanation.

"Hmmm…that's interesting." Carlisle said.

"What? Has she hurt Nessie?" Jacob asked worried.

"No, I'm fine." I insisted but everyone was looking at Carlisle.

"Sorry Ness but I really can't figure out how and why she seems to know. There is definitely not quite human about her but stay away from her, just to be safe. If she was going to hurt you in some way then I'm sure she would have done it by now." Carlisle explained.

I showed everyone else but the rest of my family seemed to have no idea as well. This worried Jake and my parents but Carlisle said he would try and do some research.

Morning came and Carlisle said that he couldn't really find anything so my mom told me over and over again, not to go anywhere near her. I assured her that I got the message and dad made sure to tell me again before I got out of the car. He said if anything happened then I had to call him immediately and to stay away from her.

"Alright alright I get it dad, can I go now?" I demanded and he sighed.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful sweetheart?" He asked again.

"Yes I promise!" I said before kissing his cheek and getting out of the car. Thanks to dad's lecture I was running a little late, only just making it to first period as the bell rang.

Luckily I sat next to Nathan in this class but people still stared at me and I really couldn't figure out why.

"Why do people keep staring at me?" I whispered to Nathan.

"Isn't it obvious?" He whispered back.

"No."

He just smirked and shook his head.

"What?" I hissed at him. I hated it when people left things hanging like that. I was naturally a curious creature and not being in on something drove me crazy.

He just shook his head again and I fought to contain a growl. That wouldn't have gone down well. Keeping up the human façade was proving harder than I thought sometimes. I don't know how my family did it.

Soon the bell rang for lunch and I was following Amy and Nathan down the corridor. Nathan was telling her this funny story and Amy seemed to be throwing herself too much into it. I could see that she really liked Nathan and he seemed to return those feelings. I would have to find a way to set them up because obviously neither of them was willing to make the first move. Nathan seemed to be getting bigger too. He had to be way over six feet and he was getting quite a fair bit of bulk. I'm no human expert like Carlisle but I would say that wasn't quite normal. I knew that boys hit puberty a little later than girls and when they shot up well…they shot up but it did seem like something wasn't quite right with Nathan. Was he ill?

"Hurry up Nessie." Amy said turning around to grab my hand but froze as soon as she made contact with my hot pale skin.

"Oh…are you okay Ness? You feel like you have a fever." Amy asked cautiously. I was about to assure her that I was fine when I saw Ena coming down the corridor. She gave me this weird smirk as she walked past but Amy and Nathan were still focused on me.

"You know…I have been feeling a little funny all morning. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you later." I said pulling my hand away.

"You sure? You don't want me to come with you?" Amy asked.

"I'll probably be alright once I get some fresh air." I said trying to smile reassuringly at her but it just made Nathan's and Amy's jaws go slack and go blank as they stared at me.

"W-well, I g-guess I'll see you later then." Amy stuttered before pulling Nathan away with her.

That was weird.

Now to find Ena. Stay away from her my ass, I wanted answers.

I turned quickly around and made my way towards the direction I had seen Ena walk in. I followed her unique scent into the girl's bathroom where she stood in there alone applying some eyeliner that made her serpent eyes stand out even more. I didn't even think as I burst in there with all guns blazing. It was typical of me: guns first and then talk later.

"Alright let's not pretend we're both human, I want answers. What are you and why do you keep giving me weird looks." I demanded folding my arms over my chest.

Ena laughed putting her make up away and zipping up the bag.

"My my, aren't we a clever little hybrid." She said giggling.

"How do you know what I am?" I snarled taking a step towards her. She mirrored my movement.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She snapped placing her hands on her hips. I didn't miss the greenish-blue glow that seemed to appear by her hands as she stood up to me.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to hurt you. I'm not a full vampire and even my family and I are vegetarians." I explained. I noticed how she tried to contain a laugh as I said 'vegetarian'.

"Oh please. You're people only kill, you have no morals. What are you doing here anyway? Looking for a poor innocent human to feast on?" She said sarcastically taking another step forward.

"I have never hunted a human in my life. My family raised me better! I could prove it if you let me show you." I made the impulsive mistake of reaching out to touch her arm.

She gasped before throwing her hand out in front of her.

"Taflu yn ôl." She chanted. I felt some sort of force hit my chest. It was like I had just run into a brick wall and I felt myself being thrown backwards until I crashed into the wall behind me. Luckily I didn't cause much damage other than a slight crack where my hard body came into contact with it.

"Stay away from me you bloodsucking demon!" She spat pointing a finger at me while I stared at her in shock.

"I'm not a demon and what the hell are you?" I cried out. How could've someone done something like that? How powerful was she? I was kinda afraid to ask.

"Alright demon if you must know…I'm a descendant of a clan of witches. My mother came here from Wales just before I was born. Most of our clan got wiped out many years ago. Only my mother, my aunt and I remain. We are direct ancestors of Cornovii Celtic tribe." She explained.

Wow, I couldn't believe that I was meeting a real witch. I wonder what Carlisle would think of this.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I said actually feeling sorry for her. I guess that would explain the Welsh chant she just said earlier. Well it wasn't really a chant; I guess it was just some kind of spell. I knew only basic Welsh from what my dad had taught me but I couldn't translate what she had said.

"It doesn't matter. It happened before I was born." She said.

"But I'm not a demon, honest. I have never drunk from a human and I have no desire to harm anyone. My family only hunt animals and we can control ourselves around human blood. I have loads of human friends and family. Sure deep down I still have the instinct of a killing machine but we learn to control that side of us to become more civilized." I explained.

Her frown lessened and it looked like she was starting to believe me.

"Listen, I have a heartbeat, blood runs through my veins and I can survive on human food. I'm half human and I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I killed someone that I am half of." I said trying to make a joke out of it. My back was still hurting a little from when I collided into the wall and Ena was still stood over me.

"I guess I'll let you go, but one foot out of line _Nessie _then I guess your just gonna have to wait until I become a full witch once I turn eighteen. Then I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth like I'm supposed to." She said. Was it me or were all the other mythical creatures I met built to kill vampires? We must have been really bad in the past. I guess I could understand why the Volturi would want to take over to keep us hidden.

"Warning registered, just don't go throwing me into the wall again anytime soon." I said. She rolled her eyes before sweeping out of the room. Her long black hair trailing behind her and I didn't move until I heard the slam of the bathroom door.

I stood up before I just burst out laughing. I couldn't believe that I had just met an actually witch. There was no way I was going to just let her walk away. We were two creatures that needed to stick together in a high school full of humans. I don't think she had it in her to kill me yet. It seemed to just be bravado to me. Besides, she seemed like she needed a friend. It couldn't be nice being alone all the time knowing that everyone is scared of you just because there seems to be something different about her. I guessed we were both freaks trying to make their ways around the human world. I smirked to myself knowing that there was no way I was leaving her alone.

**Crazy chapter I know but it was quite hard to write. I wasn't quite sure how to properly introduce Ena's character. I hope it seemed okay. I don't know if any Welsh people are reading but just in case, I'm sorry if I got the Welsh wrong. I'm not Welsh myself ( well my great grandparents come from Wales) so I only how to say 'Bad Wolf' in Welsh – thanks to Doctor Who – so feel free to correct me if the Welsh was wrong. Thanks for reading and I hope that you can leave a review. I love to hear what people think. If you don't have time you can always leave a smiley face or a sad face or whatever – just something! Pretty please?**

**Taurus Pixie**


	23. Witches and Vampires

**Ha ha ha…yeah…I kinda haven't updated in weeks. I'm really sorry guys but I had loads of exams so I decided to update my stories based on how popular they were and which ones were most in need of updating. This story kinda came out last so sorry if you are a huge fan of this one. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Molly: I asked for your opinion and you gave it. Everyone has different points of views on situations and I do understand where you are coming from and yes I am quite a practical person. I just thought Nessie going to high school would be a fun thing to write about and will give me some new characters to play with such as Amy, Nathan and Ena who are not exactly going to stick to the human path anymore. Oh no. Now that they've met Nessie their lives are going to be thrown out of control – through no fault of Renesmee's may I add. **

**Of course I do read all reviews carefully and give each one special attention to take opinions on bored. If you have any questions really don't be scared to ask. If I can't PM you then I do give you a special mention and I can take criticism as long as it's mature and constructive. None of that rude horrible stuff that some people just seem to write for the sake of hurting someone's feelings *cough* Flames *cough*. **

**Okay okay I'll shut up now and get on with it…**

**22. Witches and Vampires**

"You did what?!" My parents yelled at the exact same time. I covered my ears as their loud bell like voices assaulted my ear drums.

"I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what she was and she doesn't seem to pose any real threat." I argued my actions. Okay I admit I went against my parents wishes but if we didn't take risks people wouldn't get anywhere in life right?

"You confronted a witch and got blasted to the opposite wall. I don't call that harmless." My mother shouted while she began pacing the room. "I knew sending you to school would be a bad idea."

I gasped. "No mom! I want to stay. She's just one witch and she seems like she's been threw a lot and I don't think that she's going to kill me or anything. She said she's not even a full witch yet." I insisted.

"Until she turns sixteen which I doubt is that long away." Dad added and I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, challenging me to answer back.

I huffed and sat further back into the thick cushions of the couch I was sat on and watched my mom pace without saying a word.

Finally I sighed after watching her for five minutes. "Mom it's okay. I handled it. She's not going to hurt me…well I'm ninety-seven percent sure that she won't hurt me and we only have one class together." I said.

Mom stopped pacing to glare at me.

"This isn't making me feel any better. My daughter is at the same school as a witch and anything could happen and we won't be there to protect you."

"Mom I'll be fine. I'm stronger than her at the moment I guess. She might not be sixteen for a few months yet and we can cross that bridge when we get to it." I said trying to persuade her.

Mom looked at me for a few seconds.

"Show me exactly what happened." She demanded stepped forward and bending down to my level.

I sighed but pressed my hand to her cold stone cheek anyway and let the memories flow from my palm to her mind. I showed her me following Ena into the bathroom and how we started talking about our true supernatural identities. I showed her the story that Ena had told me about her family and how she had used some sort of magic to throw me against the wall after I tried to touch her. I guessed she was only defending herself and I paused in my story showing my mom that the magic and the impact of the wall didn't really hurt and Ena's explanation of her Celtic witch background. She didn't seem to be a bad person and her family just did what the wolves were meant to do. Get rid of vampires. Of course she couldn't do anything to me seen as she was not a full witch yet and that I was really interested in being friends with her. I showed mom that I felt like she was being a hypocrite to stop me seen as she was a vampire that hung around wolves that were meant to destroy her and that she never stopped me from doing that either. If anything the wolves were more dangerous than anything Ena seemed to be able to do.

Mom sighed.

_Why do you let me hang out with wolves but you freak out at the thought of Ena? _I silently asked her and she patted my hand before removing it from her face.

"Well for one I have known the pack for years and I know what they are like. Another reason you will find out when you're older." Hmmm…now that has sparked my interest. "Plus I have never met this Ena girl and she's something that our family have never really come across before. I'm you're mother sweetie and it's my job to be worried about you." She explained.

I sighed. I guess that made sense but I was still interested in getting to know Ena. I felt so sorry for her being alone all the time because no one would accept her for whom she was; just because she seemed a little bit different. Why were humans always afraid of what was different? Even Amy who seemed to be a really sweet girl turned her nose up slightly at Ena and Amy got bullied too. Shouldn't she and Ena be on the same side? I'd settled it. Ena and I were going to stick together. I was going to ask her to hang out with us and the maybe she will be happier.

"Don't even think about it Renesmee Cullen." Dad threatened. Uh oh. Use of my full name was never a good sign.

"Why not?" I asked while mom looked back and forth between us in confusion.

"Because I said so." Dad replied taking a step forward glaring at me.

"But she's all alone." I begged.

"That's none of our concern. She's a witch and she could potentially hurt you so I don't want you hanging around her. Once she turns sixteen we're going to have to figure out what to do next."

I growled under my breath and huffed like a little child who couldn't get their own way. Was it so bad that I wanted to help a lonely girl?

"Look Renesmee, it's really nice what you're trying to do but please just promise me for your own safety that you will stay away from her otherwise you will be taken out of school." Dad threatened.

I gulped and nodded, my wide brown eyes never leaving my father's topaz ones.

"Good. Now go do you're homework."

And with that I quickly escaped to my room.

…

"Hey Ena." I greeted her as I headed towards where she was stood looking threw her locker.

She froze and turned to face me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." She hissed before turning back to her locker.

I frowned. "Yeah well I decided not to listen. Supernatural beings have to stick together."

She looked at me with a sour expression.

"If anything here is unnatural then it would be you half breed."

Ouch that really hit below the belt but I took a deep breath and ignored her snide comment. You'd think that after all these years I would get used to people saying things like that. I couldn't help being born like this; I didn't ask for it. Anita came home crying once because Leah had said the exact same thing to her as Ena just did to me. No one would ever really truly understand.

"Yeah that was very funny but I came over to ask if you wanted to hang out with us today." I offered leaning against the locker next to hers.

She froze.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." I said raising an eyebrow.

She looked like she was actually considering it before she glared at me.

"I would rather stick pins in my eyes than hang out with a vampire."

"Half vampire." I corrected. It was a good thing that no one was really walking down this corridor.

"Whatever."

"Look Ena please. I really hate seeing you on your own." I pleaded looking into her green eyes.

She let out a loud sigh as she looked away from my eyes.

"Fine but anything dodgy and I'm out of there you got it bloodsucker?" She said pointing a finger at me.

Had she and Leah been hanging out or something?

I nodded my head anyway and she followed me silently to the cafeteria where Nathan and Amy were already waiting.

"Finally where have you been?" Nathan demanded when he saw me approach.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I asked if Ena could sit with us today." I said gesturing to her. "Ena this is Amy and Nathan, guys this is Ena."

Ena didn't miss the awkward looks she got off both of them.

"Charmed." Ena said sarcastically before sitting down.

There was an awkward silence before Ena broke it.

"Hey Amy you still never answered my question." She said and I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

Amy gave her a weird look before turning to me and ignoring Ena completely.

"Not eating Nessie?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

Amy looked at me worriedly.

"You're not anorexic are you?" She asked concerned.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I just don't get hungry during the day." Well that wasn't really a lie. Ena rolled her eyes knowing what I truly craved. Thinking of blood set my throat on fire so I made a mental note to go hunting soon. I missed Jacob. I usually went hunting with him and it would feel weird without him.

Ena waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped back into reality.

"Hey Loch Ness wake up." Ena said. I stuck my tongue out at her and played with a strand of my bronze hair.

"Is that a natural colour?" Nathan asked me.

I looked up at him. "Yes it is why?"

He shrugged. "It just seemed an unusual colour that's all."

"That's not the only thing unusual about her." Ena mumbled and I kicked her leg lightly under the table. She flinched slightly but otherwise ignored it.

Nathan took a stand between his fingers and I didn't miss the look that Amy gave me. Come on Amy; he wasn't into me, he's into you. Why can't you see that?

As Nathan took hold of my hair I didn't notice how hot his hand was against mine. I mean I ran a high temperature but he felt like he was really burning up.

"Woah Nathan you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled at me reassuringly and dropped his hand.

"I feel fine." He said.

I ran my eyes up and down his body and knew that I would have to contact Jacob. Something wasn't quite right here.

**Whew glad that's finished. Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. Thanks for reading and can anyone guess what's happening to Nathan. I bet you probably can. Let me know what you thought of it and leave a review. I love reading them. Also feel free to PM me if you want to discuss my work and you need advice or something or even just want to talk. I'm happy to talk to anyone. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	24. Fainting Spells

**I can't tell you how sorry I am in how long this chapter has taken to write. I have been so busy lately and as I said, I always update my most popular stories more often. Due to knowing exactly when my exams and which nights I shall hopefully have revision and homework free I am going to update this story every Sunday now. Every Sunday this story will have a new chapter. **

**Thank you to those how reviewed and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. Also thank you to anyone who added this story to their favourites and alerts.**

* * *

**23. Fainting Spells**

Telling my parents that I was now associated with a witch didn't exactly go down well. My mom was angrier than my dad partly because my dad could read my mind and understand exactly what was going on. He still wasn't happy but he could see that Ena didn't seem to present me any harm – for now. Ena was still her sulky self with me yesterday. I insisted that I hated seeing her have no one to talk to because no one understood her. She had explained to me that she thought it was best to just stay away from the humans and go her own way. Nathan was more welcoming to her than Amy was. There were still times when Nathan would kinda look awkward around her but he made more than an effort than Amy did. I think it was just because Amy felt intimidated by her; both of them weren't exactly social creatures so they kept their distances.

Ena treated me like an annoying little sister that she couldn't get rid of but deep down; she seemed relieved that someone was willing to talk to her. It must've been a pride thing.

"Hey Ena." I said catching up to her as we walked down the corridor to our music lesson. I saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want now, Red?" She asked.

Everyone I knew at this school seemed to have adopted that nickname for me. At first it made me self conscious of my hair colour. Did I really stand out that badly? But just like 'Nessie' had, it grew on me and didn't bother me anymore. I was even beginning to like it. Lot's of other girls at this school had dyed their hair red but it wasn't natural like mine which seemed to shock a lot of people when I said it was my natural hair colour.

As I followed Ena down the hall a wave of dizziness seemed to overwhelm me. Oh no. It better not be another growth spurt. I haven't had one for over a year now so I thought that I was rid of them. But this one felt different. I placed my hand on my forehead in an attempt to stop the pain and as soon as I moved again the pain and dizziness subsided.

Ena stopped and turned around when she realised I was no longer following her.

"You okay, Red?" She asked.

I looked back up at her and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and then caught up to her.

We made our way into the classroom and sat down in our normal seats. Amy soon cam in after that and said a brief 'hello' to me. It seemed as though she was getting even more frustrated that Nathan seemed to be failing to notice her. If only she could see their relationship from an outsiders point of view. Meanwhile, Nathan's temperature seemed to keep rising. I had rang Jacob up about that and he said he didn't see how it was possible but had asked me to be his eyes and inform in him as soon as anything else happened.

I missed Jacob so much. We only got to see each other around once a week now. He was always busy with pack business but refused to tell me exactly what was going on. The wolves had been acting really on edge lately and I couldn't figure out why. The rest of my family had noticed this as well but Carlisle insisted that it was nothing to do with us and if they needed our help with anything then they would come to us.

Our teacher started the class and we were assigned to learn some cord pieces. I just sat there clutching at my head again while Amy played. I groaned as another shoot of pain seemed to fire through my body. It felt as though every single cell and atom in my body was being stretched and pulled at like some sort of stiff rubber band.

"Are you alright?" Amy whispered to me.

I shook my head as I banged it against the desk so loudly that everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I didn't even care; I didn't even feel the pain of slamming my head down. I heard a few people snicker at my behaviour while others whispered to others concerned.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Our teacher asked me but I didn't answer. I clamped my teeth together in order to stop myself from screaming. The pain was too much.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" She asked.

"I could take her." Ena offered.

I tried my best to get up but as soon as I moved into a standing position the room around me seemed to spin. Everyone's faces went out of focus and I could feel a layer of sweat coating my face which made me panic even more; I never sweat. Another wave of heat coursed through me before I ungracefully face planted the floor and everything went black.

"Renesmee?"

"Renesmee!" I could hear faint voices calling my name. It felt like I was underwater and I groaned at the heavy feeling in my head. It felt like my body was made out of lead.

"Renesmee, can you hear me?" I heard Amy ask.

I managed to let out a small groaned before I felt myself coming around more. I opened my eyes to see the faces of my worried class mates and teacher staring down at me.

"Renesmee, you better go to the nurse's office and call your parents. Ena, you better go with her." Our teacher ordered.

Ena nodded and helped me up off the floor. She let me rest my weight on her before she pulled me out of the classroom. She led me down the corridor before slowing down slightly.

"What happened in there?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I need to call Carlisle." I said.

"Is he your coven leader?" She asked.

I nodded but groaned as it made another wave of pain shoot through me.

"I guess so." I managed to answer. "But we don't like to think of him like that. He's more like a grandfather to me."

Ena looked surprised by that but didn't comment as she pulled me along the hallway.

We finally made it to the nurse's office and Ena knocked on the door which made me wince. The nurse took a few seconds but she answered it and her eyes went wide when she saw me; I guess I must've really looked bad.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her eyes still locked on me full of concern.

"She fainted in class." Ena explained.

"Of course, come right in and lay down." The nurse said gesturing for Ena to take me inside.

I flopped down on the cot in the corner and just rest my eyes. It felt good to lie down and I think I was starting to feel a little better.

"I'll go get you a wet cloth." The nurse offered.

I winced at the sound of her voice.

"You don't need to shout." I pointed out cupping my hands over my ears.

"Nessie, she didn't shout." Ena said sounding really worried before turning to the nurse. "That doesn't sound very promising."

The nurse ran back over to me and handing me the cloth. She gasped when my skin brushed hers.

"Oh dear, that's a hell of a fever that you've got there. I better go and call your parents." She said urgently and ran into her office.

Ena and I didn't say anything as we listened to the nurse call my house. I think it must have been my dad that she was talking to her and she said that I urgently needed picking up and that I might need to go to the hospital. I prayed that she wouldn't call an ambulance for me; that would be awkward. As soon as they took a blood sample off me, I could change the future of the human race forever and not to mention, get into huge bother with the Volturi and cost the lives of millions of humans as well as my own and my whole family's. Luckily she didn't and my dad was here in no time along with my mom.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her brother and this is my wife." He said and ran over to me at human speed which I could tell was frustrating him. He picked me up gently while my mom went to sign something.

I closed my eyes and rested against my dad's cool and inviting chest and I felt him turn towards Ena.

"Thank you." He said and I could imagine Ena shrugging and nodding her head.

My parents quickly left with me and I was placed in the back of the car. I spread out across the back seat and let sleep over take me.

I woke up to the sound of my dad opening the back door and I felt him pull me out and tuck me into his chest again.

The pain felt like it was getting worse again and it burned so badly that I began to thrash in his arms.

"Make it stop!" I begged while my dad tried to sooth me obviously reading my mind with how painful it was. All that was on my mind was the pain and I couldn't take it.

I heard Carlisle ask my dad question while he handed me over to him and I was vaguely aware of being laid down on a soft bed. Carlisle tried to give me some injections with my special made needles but not even they could break my skin in this moment and I could hear Carlisle get frustrated. He never lost his calm composure so he must really be confused as to what was happening. That frightened me even more; Carlisle never got frustrated.

I screamed and my mom ran over to me and took my hand tightly in hers. I clung to it like a life line and I was barely aware that she was trying to sing to me. I just kept screaming at the top of my lungs begging for them to do something. My whole body felt like I was being engulfed in flames as if everything in my body was trying to stretch. My eye site was still blurry and I could only make out the outline of things and hear myself screaming along with Carlisle yelling to Nahuel down the phone begging for an explanation.

Soon everything went black again.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. So what do you guys think is happening to her? There is kinda a clue to the beginning of the story so let me know. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts. **

**See you next Sunday!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	25. Changes

**For some reason this chapter didn't post yesterday so sorry about that.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love reading all of your comments even though I sometimes don't have time to reply. If you really want a reply or have a question then just send me a PM and then I will definitely answer you. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I know that this story seems to have slowed down a little but a lot of action is to come soon. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**24. Changes**

_Wrapped in a dark cloak I sat in the middle of the huge hall facing them. They were all smirking down at me and their eyes seemed to follow two little things that were moving underneath my cloak. I felt the two soft things nuzzle into my arms and clung to me whimpering. I looked back up at the three of them sat there looking hungrily down at me; like they had discovered some long lost treasure that they could live off forever. It was disturbing me. What did they want with me? Why couldn't they just leave me and my family in peace? Where was Jacob? Was he hurt? _

_A thousand questions swam around in my mind as Aro stood up and started to walk towards me, his eyes still in the small things that were in my arms. I was about to look at what it was exactly that he wanted. Why did I feel so protective of them? _

_My vision started to blur around the edges before everything went black again._

I could hear whispering all around me. What was going on? All I could see was black and my body was tingling all over; it wasn't painful but it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. It was if loads of ice crystals were caressing my body. I felt fresh for some reason and I felt like I had just been doing a load of stretches. No matter how hard a tried I could make myself move. I started to panic as the voices grew closer and knowing that I couldn't move to defend myself made me even more frightened. What had happened?

"And are you sure she'll wake up soon?"

I relaxed as soon as I heard that it was just grandpa Carlisle. It sounded like he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Don't worry; I will…don't forget that you and your aunt are welcome to see us anytime." He said and then I heard the click of the button as he hung up. I felt his cold hands press against the pulse point on my wrist and I heard him sigh.

"What are we going to do with you Nessie?" I heard him mutter to me. I wished that I could say something sarcastic back like I normally would but I couldn't move my lips; everything was paralysed.

I heard the door slam open and a set of heavy footprints and a loud erratic heartbeat; someone was scared.

"Where is she?" I heard Jacob demand.

"She's upstairs." I heard my dad reply and Jacob was soon running up the stairs and bursting into the room.

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle greeted him but Jacob didn't answer and I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my unconscious form. I wished that I could move my hand or talk to tell him that I was okay. He must have been worried sick and he still sounded worried.

"What happened?" Jake demanded.

"She fainted at school and she was sent home. She woke up again but as soon as we brought her up here she fainted again and she hasn't moved since." Carlisle explained. "I called Nahuel and he assured me that it is just her final growth spurt. The pain becomes to much so her mind has detached itself from her body so she'll be out for a while."

"How long?"

Yes how long? I wanted to know. I couldn't take just lying here and not being able to do anything. I wanted to comfort Jacob and my family and let them know that I was okay. I hated being a hybrid. Why did I have to be born like this and always do things that upset my family and friends? I hated people worrying about me. Life was so unfair.

Carlisle sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure Jacob. Nahuel said it could be a few more minutes or even days."

"Days?" Jacob shrieked.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but there's not much else that we can do other than wait it out. She'll wake up when she's ready."

I wanted to kick and scream at that but obviously I couldn't. I couldn't just sit here like this for days. The constant darkness was annoying me and the tingling sensation was getting worse as if millions of needles were stabbing into me. I really hoped that Anita didn't have to suffer for this long. At least I'll be there to guide her because I know what it's like. I didn't want to sit here for days.

I don't know how long passed but I counted Jacob's heartbeat to pass the time. I was starting to get my other senses back now and I could smell him which comforted me even more. I don't know what it was about Jacob that always relaxed me, but whatever it was, I loved it. He always made me feel safe and protected; like nothing could hurt me when I was in his arms. I just wished that I could wrap my arms around him and let him know that I was okay.

After what felt like eternity the tingling sensation was starting to disappear and I could start to feel my limbs again. I managed to very slowly lift my hand up and touch Jacob's arm. I worked hard to send him a small message that I was okay and that I thought I was going to be able to wake up soon.

I heard him gasp.

"Nessie?"

_Who else? _

"Carlisle, come quick!" Jacob yelled. "She's waking up."

My eyelids began to flutter and at first all I could see were blurs of light but it gradually got clearer and my eyes opened wider. I could see Carlisle, Jacob and my parents looking down at me with worried expressions that soon turned to shock. They were looking at like they had just seen an alien.

"What?" I asked self consciously, my voice sounding horse from not being used in a while.

They said nothing as they continued to stare at me before Alice came into view.

"Honey…have you looked in the mirror?" She asked.

What were they all going on about? Oh my god! Had something happened to my face? Did I get food on it? Blood? Did I have a huge bruise on it from when I fell on the floor? Why wasn't anyone telling me what was going on?

I managed to slowly sit up and saw that my whole family had filed into the room and were staring at me with the same expression.

"Well I'll be damned." Emmett said. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Renesmee?"

I glared at him.

"Shut up Emmett." I huffed staring at my parents shocked expressions.

"Well good to know you're the same aggressive girl inside but what happened to the little girl on the outside?" Emmett continued to tease.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I really think you need to look in a mirror Nessie." Jasper said nodding towards Alice who was bringing one in.

I stood up and noticed that I had indeed got taller and my clothes felt really tight on me. I walked over to where Alice was stood with the large authentic mirror and everyone's eyes watched my face as I peered into it.

I gasped before I screamed and fell backwards. Who was that? That wasn't me! How could one fainting spell change me so drastically?

I looked up into the mirror from off the floor to get a good look at myself. I tried not to scream again as my eyes scanned the strangers face in the mirror. There was now no hint of childish roundness on my face and I had the face of a mature woman. My bronze hair had gotten longer too although it fell more in loose curls than in ringlets now and had little golden highlights in them when the light shone on it. I had to be at least five foot six and I had long legs and curves in all of the right places.

I jumped when I heard Alice squeal.

"You know what this means right?" She said. "Shopping trip!"

I groaned and managed to pull myself up off the floor.

"How could I change like that so quickly?" I asked worried and my family all looked at each other.

Finally my dad shrugged. "It must be a hybrid thing. Nahuel did warn us years ago that something like this would happen to you." He explained.

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror again. How was I going to explain this at school tomorrow? I just hope that humans were as dumb as they often made themselves out to be. Nathan and Amy would probably notice something was up seen as I hung out with them but luckily I'd be able to explain things properly to Ena. Maybe she can help me with some sort of story? I hoped that she could because I really felt like we were starting to become friends. After all, she had helped me when I passed out so she must have some liking for me right?

I then turned to run and hugged Jacob tightly. I haven't seen him in ages and I had missed him so much.

"I missed you so much Jake." I said voicing my thoughts and burying my face in his warm chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart that kept me from going insane when I was knocked out cold.

He wrapped his arms a little uneasily around me as if he was worried about something.

"I missed you too honey." He replied.

We pulled apart and then I remembered something.

"Are they okay?" I demanded getting frantic.

"What?" Jacob asked looking around for what had set me off.

"Those things that the Volturi were after, I never got the chance to look at them." I said.

My dad gave me a weird look and then I thought back to the vision that I had had when I was unconscious. Dad sighed.

"You were just dreaming Nessie. Alice hasn't seen anything on the Volturi for years. They are no threat right now." He reassured me.

"But it felt so real." I whispered.

Jacob sighed and pulled on my hand.

"Come on Nessie, I'll take you hunting." He said and pulled me out the door.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know and please leave a review. I guess we all know how the school is going to react. Looks at that in the next chapter and then some bigger and better drama begins.**

**See you next Sunday and have a fantastic week!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	26. Love is in the Air

**I saw Breaking Dawn part 2 yesterday I and have to say that it was a finale that I will never forget. I did think that the scripting was a bit crap at first but then it suddenly got a lot better. Who else was fooled by that twist? Honestly I started crying, that's how pathetic I was. Then when all was revealed I said a few colourful words when it was over. I can't believe that it's all over now. Although did anyone else think that the whole Jacob and Renesmee vision at the end was a small hint? I'm not too sure but I smell something there. I'm sure summit entertainment will milk it for everything it's got. To be honest I wouldn't mind if they made a book and/or film on Renesmee and Jacob as long as it's as good as the other twilight films. I think it could be either really bad or really good. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I always look forward to reading them. Again I'm really sorry that chapter didn't upload last week. I have no idea what happened there but let's just hope that it won't happen again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**25. Love is in the Air**

I was really nervous going back to school after my little fainting episode and how much I had…changed. Humans noticed very little but whenever you didn't want them to notice, they did. It was annoying sometimes and they just didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. They just had to gossip and be nosey.

I held my breath as I made my way out of my dad's car and into the school building. All eyes were soon on me and it felt like my first day again. I could hear the whispering and I knew that I didn't want to know what was being said. The boys had some pretty active imaginations and girls just turned into bitches whenever they saw something that was a threat to them.

I saw Ena stood all alone by her locker just daydreaming so I made my way over to her.

"Hey Ena." I said and she had to do a double take when she looked at me.

"Red?" She asked blinking a few times. Was she doing that on purpose?

I sighed. "Yes it's me."

"Wow, I must say that you do look hot. You almost make me want to switch teams." She said before wolf whistling.

I blushed really badly and punched her in the arm.

"Ouch." She muttered before we made our way to class. We had gym and I was dreading going into the girls changing rooms. I heard everyone talking before they all went silent as I walked in. I bit my lip awkwardly before I tried my best to ignore everyone and made my way over to Amy who was in her usual spot.

I heard a few people whispering and some didn't really seem to care about being obvious so I just pretended not to notice. Conversation picked up again as soon as I reached Amy and I heard my name mentioned a few times.

"Whoa! I guess everyone was right about the surgery." Amy said looking me up and down.

"What surgery?" I demanded.

"Come on, no one can become that beautiful within a few days." She replied.

I huffed. "I did not have plastic surgery. I don't know what happened exactly, but I guess I'm just a fast grower." It wasn't really a lie.

"I'll say." Amy mumbled continuing to get dressed.

I sighed as I heard everyone else continuing to whisper about me. I looked up and saw Georgia glaring at me, her orange skin seeming so strain against the effort of the changing facial expression. It would be funny but I had no idea what she was glaring at me for.

Amy and I were soon ready for gym and we made our way into the gymnasium and waited for everyone else to get here. I noticed that Amy was staring out of the clear double doors at Nathan running around the field and then blushed when she realised that I had caught her.

I sighed before speaking.

"Look Amy, I can see how much you like, why don't you ask him out?"

Amy swallowed. "I want to, but what if he doesn't like me back?"

I could see how timid she was over this which was a shame seen as they looked like they really liked each other.

"You'll be surprised Amy, the worst he could do is say no." I said.

"Exactly! Then our friendship will be ruined forever." She said.

I sighed. "Well if that's the case then is it really worth having him as a friend if he doesn't want you either way?" I asked.

"Fine I'll do it, but don't expect anything because I sure ain't." She said before muttering something to herself.

All of the other girls made their way inside, most of them still sorting their hair out and I wrinkled my nose. I ran a hand through my now longer than waist length hair. A part of me wanted to cut it but there was no way that anyone in my family would let me. They loved it as it was and to be honest I liked it long but it was nightmare to look after half the time. It looked like a birds nest in autumn when I wake up in the morning. It made me wonder what I did at night. I knew from my mom and Jacob that I move around a lot in my sleep and that I'm occasionally known to talk which is pretty embarrassing.

"Alright girls, toady we'll be playing dodge ball again." Coach Newman said.

There was chorus of moans throughout the gym and coach silenced them with a look before throwing a load of balls out of a netted bag.

Everyone seemed to be targeting me which really annoyed me and one hit me really hard in the eye. That person must have seriously put some strength behind that throw because it takes a lot for a human to hurt me. My eye was really sore and starting to swell so I was sent to the nurse's office again. It seemed that I was making a habit of going there lately.

Luckily I wasn't going to die and just needed to keep an ice pack on my eye for a while. I was sat on a chair outside her office when a boy walked passed and stopped to look at me.

"Oh no what happened here?" He teased.

I glared at him. Who was he and why was he talking to me but when I looked up at his face properly I gasped at how handsome he was. He had incredibly pale blue eyes and thick dark brown hair along and was pretty tall that I did have to look up quite, although he wasn't as tall as Jacob.

"Oh I ummm…got hot in the eye with a ball." I stuttered. Why the hell was I stuttering? That never happened.

The guy laughed.

"Yikes, that can't be good. I take it your probably going to have a black eye." He said.

I rolled my good eye. It was almost healed anyway so I wouldn't have to worry about that. I just had to keep the ice pack for appearance sake.

"I'm sure that I'll live." I said secretly hoping that he would go away because he was making me feel all weird. It wasn't a bad feeling; I just wasn't sure what it was.

He didn't leave though and then it clicked with me who this good looking guy was. It was Daniel, one of the hotties of the school that all of the girls were after. What the hell was he doing talking to me anyway?

"What are you doing here?" I asked voicing my thoughts. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

He snorted. "Yeah I should but I'm not. Maths is boring so I just wonder around school until my next class."

I frowned in thought. Wasn't that breaking the rules?

"Hey Red?" He asked and I looked back up at him again.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

A date…that was on of those things you see people on TV do that like each other a little more than friends. It then dawned on me that I did in fact have a crush on this guy. Daniel was my first crush and I blushed at the thought.

"Ummm…okay sure." I said without really paying attention to what was coming out of my mouth. Daniel smirked looking a little smug before kissing me on the cheek.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." He said without my consent and started walking off with a little skip in his step this time. I was free at seven anyway and I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would love to do my make up and hair so I didn't see why going on a little date with a human would be a problem.

…

The day soon ended and I had just arrived home with my dad and was about to go looking for Alice when Jacob appeared smiling brightly in front of me.

"Jacob." I shrieked. It was unusual for Jacob to visit me so soon but who was I to complain?

I flung myself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as possible. He didn't seem to mind as he squeezed me back and spun me around in little circles.

"Miss me then?" He asked as he placed me gently back down on the floor as if I was made of glass.

"You bet I did." I said smiling at him brightly before placing my hand on his face and showing him just how much I missed him and how much he meant to me. His eyes lit up with…hope? Why would he be hopeful? He knew how deeply I cared about him.

"You wanna go hunting together?" He asked and was immediately about to say yes when I remembered my date with Daniel. I couldn't just stand him up because he had asked first.

"Oh…I'm really sorry Jacob but I can't. I have a date tonight." I answered truthfully.

Jacob froze and his expression dropped with made my heart drop with it.

"I'm really really sorry but I can't just cancel on him now." I said.

Jacob gulped before answering without looking me in the eye.

"Oh…yeah…that's fine Ness, I understand. I guess I'll see you later." He said sounding a little broken as he made his way out the front door.

"Jacob, wait!" I called out but it was too late.

I didn't realise that he would be so upset with me not going hunting with him. Hunting together was our special time together and I just said that to go out with some stupid boy from school…a stupid hot boy.

"He doesn't hate you Nessie." Dad said making me jump slightly. "Jacob will come round; he always does when it comes to you."

"Why?" I asked. My parents and Jacob kept saying things that didn't make sense when it came to mine and Jacob's relationship. He was my best friend; what more was there to it?

"You'll find out when the time is right Nessie." Dad explained. "Now what's this date that I know nothing about?" He demanded.

"Oh you have to ask permission?" I asked confused.

Dad sighed.

"In an ideal world, yes." He replied sarcastically.

"Alright dad, calm down." I said raising my hands up in defence. "It's nothing serious, just a boy a bumped into after gym class."

He nodded. "Just don't let him try anything or make you feel pressured." He threatened.

"Dad." I moaned blushing before I heard Alice squeal and appear right next to me out of no where.

"We have work to do." She said seriously before dragging me upstairs. Why did I get the feeling that this whole thing was a bad idea?

* * *

**What did you think and what do you make of that Daniel dude? I nearly cried when writing the bit when she turns Jacob down. It was heartbreaking. My poor baby! Let me know what you thought.**

**I'm going to try and update on Wednesday's and Sunday's now as well. Maybe even more. It depends on how much time I have. **

**Taurus pixie**


	27. First Date

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! **

**To reviewers that mentioned something that I couldn't reply to:**

**GIA – I know that it seems I am slightly drifting away from the purpose and I was getting annoyed with myself with how slow it was starting to get but don't worry. This is Nessie's and Jake's time in the story and it will get back on track. I just wanted to quickly write about how Nessie deals with the human world and how she copes with all this. **

**Tammir – I know how you feel about the whole Breaking Dawn thing. That annoyed me too and I don't blame you for ranting in my review. You can rant as much as you want. I'm really sorry about the short chapters but I haven't been having much time to write lately. There is just a load of crap going on in my life right now and I'm just too busy to even attempt to make them longer and as for Jacob 'crashing' the mood of Nessie and this mystery Daniel…well…you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Another thing I'd like to point out (sorry) is the fact I have been getting completely opposite reviews from different people. Some people have been begging me to keep this story realistic while some people have been begging for more fantasy based stuff. It had my head spinning when reading all of this. There are elements of both in the story and I feel like I can't add a little bit more without upsetting someone else so please just be mindful that this is my story and that I can't please everyone. Some people haven't been mean about it and I have replied to them and explained what it is that I'm doing but for those people out therewho aren't exactly…ummm…sensitive about what they put sometimes then no one is forcing you to read it if you don't like it. I'm trying my best guys so please understand that. **

**Sorry for the long author note; I just had to get all that off my chest. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**26. First Date**

I was sat waiting in the living room at the front of the house for Daniel to arrive. I was fidgeting nervously while Emmett was watching some football game on TV. For the way he was cheering I was presuming that his team were winning. Alice had finished my make over a few minutes ago; it wasn't much seen as she loved my 'natural' beauty. All she did was give me a little eye shadow, some lip gloss and Rosalie helped to style my hair into a loose bun. I was wearing some dark skinny jeans that really showed off my new long legs and a black t-shirt with gold sequins on the shoulders complete with some black flats.

I was gazing at Anita who was quietly painting her nails on the floor when the doorbell rang. Jacob walking into the room then making me jump because I thought that he had left. He looked troubled but looked like he was desperately trying to hide it. His expression soon turned to one of anger and something else I couldn't quite place as my dad walked into the room followed by Daniel.

He looked a little out of his comfort zone as he strolled in and my dad kept a beady eye on his every move and thought.

"Where are you taking her?" Jacob demanded making Daniel flinch slightly at his raised voice.

"Jake!" I hissed under my breath as harshly as I could. Jacob had never done anything like this before and I wondered what was making him behave so weirdly.

"It's meant to be a surprise for her." Daniel answered squaring his shoulders out.

Jacob straightened up, showing off his height which made Daniel squirm slightly under his penetrating gaze.

"How can I be sure you won't hurt her?" Jake asked cocking his head to one side. I looked at my dad hoping that he would intervene but he just stood there with a slight smirk on his face. Of course, Emmett had to pick this moment to join in with the antics.

"Hey Daniel?" He called from the couch. "Do you want me to show you where I buried the last boyfriend?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Jacob laughed and gave Emmett a high five.

"Will you two just shut up?" I snapped at them but the two of them didn't look in the least bit remorseful.

"Let's go Daniel." I said grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him towards the front door.

"Be back by ten." Dad said before he watched Daniel and I drive away from the porch.

We were both silent before Daniel let out a puff of air.

"Wow," He said, "Your family sure are…"

"Embarrassing? Crazy? I've got more?" I said sarcastically before turning serious. "Look, I'm really sorry about what my family did. They were completely out of line."

He laughed. "It's fine, you're family certainly are…unusual. Hey, who was that big guy? The one with the tanned skin? He didn't look related to any of you."

"Oh that's Jacob, he's been a friend of the family for years now and he visits a lot. The guy who let you in was my brother Edward, the scary guy on the couch was my adoptive brother Emmett and the girl on the floor was my adoptive sister." I explained.

"Adopted huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think Carlisle and Esme can really have any kids and mine and Edward's parents died in a car crash a long time ago so they took is in. We've added to our family over the years and Anita is the youngest." I said telling him the cover story.

"I'm so sorry about you're parents." He said. Even though I was telling a lie, it seemed like he wasn't really sorry at all, but I played along.

"Its fine, it happened a long time ago and life moves on right?" I said trying to make light of it. It always felt weird telling the cover story because my parents were perfectly alright at home right now, probably worrying about me as usual. I still couldn't understand what had gotten into Jacob. Maybe he was sad to see me grow up? We had been best friends since I was born; hell he was even there when I was born. So why had he stuck around all those years just to be best friends with a girl more than half his age? My life just keeps getting more and more confusing.

We arrived in the city centre of Seattle and it took a lot longer for us to get to our destination because of the traffic, but we soon pulled up outside a little restaurant. It looked quite nice but nothing too fancy which was good. It was also quiet inside which made it even better. I hated busy places. I was so used to it just being me running around a forest and I hated city life.

We were shown to our table and Daniel even held my chair out for me. We ordered our food and started talking about each other while we waited for our meal.

"After my parents divorced my mom just took me out of town and raised me here." He said with a shrug. "I guess it was hard not seeing my old man around as much but I saw him less when he got arrested for dealing."

"Why did he start dealing?" I asked confused. Why humans got involved with this type of stuff I would never fully understand.

Daniel shrugged again.

"I guessed that he just fell on hard times and got depressed when my mom left. She's a stupid bitch anyway and I don't really have time for her. You're so lucky." He said.

I had to stop myself from gasping at that. He called his own mother a bitch? Who would do that? I loved my mom and appreciated everything she did for me. She could be a bit overprotective but I could understand since an army of vampires wanted to kill me when I was a baby but I would never stoop to calling her a bitch. Deep down everything my mom did for me was in my best interest and I would always be grateful for that. Why couldn't Daniel show any respect.

"You shouldn't say that about your mom." I lightly scolded.

He leaned forward to murmur to me.

"You don't know my mom, Red." It sounded almost like a threat.

We were interrupted though as our food arrived and was placed down on the small table in front of us. I had just ordered something simple and got the pasta and meatballs but Daniel went all out and got the cheese burger with all the fillings with fries. There looked to be a lot on his plate and I doubted that any human could eat that.

Just as Daniel was talking to me about the time he ran away from a cop my phone rang and I presumed that it was just my mom or dad checking up on me. When I checked the caller ID I found that it was Amy. I wondered what she wanted.

Daniel huffed impatiently as I apologised to him and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Red! You won't believe it, I asked Nathan out on a date just out of the blue and he accepted!" She squealed.

"That's great Amy; I told you that you could do it." I said happily. They were going to be so happy together and everyone with eyes could see that they were harbouring huge crushes on each other for ages. There was just such good chemistry between the two of them and I knew that they would be prefect together.

"It was crazy. I thought that he would reject me but it turned out that he liked me too. Can you believe it?" She shrieked so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear a little. She and Alice were going to make me deaf eventually.

"What did I tell you –" I said but was cut off by Daniel's annoyed finger tapping on the table. I looked at his slightly peeved off face and noticed that I was being rude.

"Sorry Amy, but I'm going to have to call you back, I'm kinda busy right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said before we sad out goodbyes and hung up.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea she was going to ring me." I said and he sighed.

"Whatever Red." He said before continuing with his story.

We finished eating and I paid the bill seen as Daniel 'forgot' his wallet. We made our way back to his car and he held the door open for me to climb in. He drove me home with an awkward silence hanging in the car and I sighed before he finally pulled over and switched his head lights off.

"What are you doing?" I asked before I felt his lips press to mine. I couldn't believe what was happening. My first kiss! Yet something didn't feel right and I couldn't quite figure out. I had this feeling deep in the pit in my stomach that I was doing something wrong; that I was betraying someone. I pushed it aside though and let myself kiss him back.

Daniel soon forced my mouth open and alarm bells started to ring as his hands gripped my waist a little too tightly and he tried to push me against the car door. This was going too far. I had to o something. My panicked brain managed to gather some strength and push him away from me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He practically snapped, his voice husky and his eyes hooded. He tried to move in to kiss me again but I pushed him back again and un-wrapped his arms from around my waist.

"Take me home." I ordered and he sighed.

"God woman, you need to chillax. I was only having a little fun." He sneered before starting the car again and driving me home.

I sat in my seat as far away from him as possibly and tried to get some control over my thoughts as I arrived in my father's radar zone. I just thought about the good parts about tonight as we pulled up outside my house. I just hoped that Daniel wasn't thinking about what just happened.

"See you later then." He said a little smugly as I climbed out of the car.

"Don't bet on it." I snapped before slamming the door as hard as I could without breaking it. I wish I did break it though but I didn't want to waist my money on repairing his car like I had to pay for his meal. Cheeky brat!

I tried to compose myself as I entered the house. I heard Daniel drive off and breathed a sigh of relief and saw my mom sat on the stairs when I looked up.

"Hey mom." I said and she looked up at me when she heard my voice.

"Hey sweetie, how did the date go?" She asked.

I put on my best fake smile and put my dad's acting skills to the test.

"It went great." I lied.

She nodded.

She was about to turn and head upstairs before I spoke again.

"Do you mind putting your shield around me tonight?" I asked. "I just want to be alone with my thoughts for a while."

She smiled and nodded her head before walking down to kiss my forehead. I hugged her tightly before we both pulled apart.

"Sure thing honey. Sleep well my little nudger." She cooed.

I rolled my eyes at her little pet name for me before we both made our way upstairs and went our separate ways. I felt her shield make its way around me as she made her way into the room that her and my dad shared.

I burst into my own room, quickly shutting the door and collapsed on my bed. I was defiantly dumping Daniel's ass tomorrow.

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review and let me know what you think. I crave your feedback. Feel free to send me a PM anytime and follow me on facebook. **

**See you on Sunday!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	28. Human Relationships

**Oh god! Please don't shoot me! I'm really sorry that I didn't update last weekend as promised but I've had so much to do lately. Thank you for reviewing though and thank you so much for being patient. I got so many reviews for that last chapter and it made me so happy. Also thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and alerts.**

* * *

**27. Human Relationships**

As soon as I saw Daniel smirking and walking towards that afternoon after our first date I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't put up with him anymore. To be honest the fact that he forced himself on me like that last night had shaken me up a little but he couldn't have done much harm to me; he was a weak human after all. I was the half vampire with all the strength.

Ena looked at me weird as soon as he approached and Nathan and Amy were too fascinated in each other to notice what was going on around them.

"Listen Red, can we talk?" Daniel asked putting on a guilty look.

I sighed and nodded before I got up and followed him out of the cafeteria. There was a little random corner in the wall just outside the entrance to the cafeteria and Daniel pulled me in there.

"Look Red, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what came over me and I was wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime because I really like you." He said sounding sincere.

I raised an eyebrow at him and looked over the genuine guilty look on his face before nodding slightly.

"Alright, I forgive you," I said, "Just please don't do that again."

He smirked at me before winking.

"You have my word."

He kissed my cheek before walking off back into the cafeteria. I shook my head still a little confused as to what had just happened. Why did I forgive him just like that? What happened to my spine? If he wanted forgiveness then I should have made him beg for it. Why was my brain telling me to do all this stuff now? I guess it was worth giving him a second chance. If he was going to try harder this time and not do anything stupid like that again then I guess it was worth it. My family would kill him if he hurt me anyway. I still hadn't told them. They couldn't know because there was no stopping what they would do. They were so overprotective of me that it was almost annoying. Sure it was sweet that they cared about me so much but sometimes they did go over bored.

The bell rang and I made my way to music with Ena walking by my side. She was talking about Geography homework while I half paid attention. I was still thinking about the way Daniel looked at me – like a piece of meat. It just didn't feel right being with him…like I was betraying someone.

"So are you dating that Daniel guy?" Ena asked as we settled down to our work in music.

I nodded my head.

"You know he's like the school's most notorious player?" She said concerned.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's a player? Is in like games?" I asked.

Ena laughed and rolled her eyes at my obvious naïve statement.

"Yeah something like that only on a more horrible scale." Ena explained. "It means he goes through girls like there is no tomorrow. It looks like that you're the next conquest on his list and that isn't a nice place to be Red."

"I don't understand." I said leaning back in my chair. Latest conquest?

Ena sighed.

"He's only with you at the moment because you're beautiful and it's all about looking good and having the latest thing with him. I'm sorry Red, but he's only using you."

We both went quiet after that. What Ena said still wasn't making a lot of sense but was he using me? The way he acted it seemed likely but maybe that was just the way he carried himself; I spent the rest of the lesson thinking about it.

The rest of the day past by uneventfully; I didn't see Daniel for the rest of the day until the final bell rang and he was waiting for me by the entrance of the school where he stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Red, there's a basketball game on tonight and I'm playing. Will you come and watch me?" It seemed more as a statement than a question but I smiled anyway.

"Sure." I said a bit too enthusiastically.

Daniel didn't seem to notice as the usual cocky smirk formed on his face.

"Great and you better cheerlead for me." He said.

I looked up at him confused.

"But I'm not on the cheerleading team." I said.

He looked at me weirdly before he spoke.

"Oh."

What? Was he used to having hot cheerleading girlfriends? I didn't want to be on the cheerleading team. To me it seemed like it was just the hot popular girls that got picked to dance around in mini skirts and date the sports players. It was all a status thing in my eyes and I wasn't particularly interested in stuff like that.

"See you later then." I said before he could say anything else.

I walked towards my dad's car and was shocked to find my mom inside. I supposed it was for the best though. Dad might be able to read Daniel's mind and find out what happened last night and I didn't want anyone knowing. Dad would probably have a heart attack if vampires could have them.

Mom seemed oblivious as she asked about how my day was. She asked about Ena and it was clear that she was still worried for my safety around her. I just rolled my eyes at her and told her to stopped stressing over it. Ena was my friend and she wasn't going to hurt me.

We soon arrived home and I immediately dashed upstairs at my vampire speed top get ready. I had heard that it started at six but I wanted to get there early to be sure and wish him luck. I had to at least make an effort despite my confusion of emotions.

I dressed in some casual jeans that had some rips in them – Alice had insisted that it was the fashion – and a dark crimson red t-shirt with a white woollen cardigan. I added a layer of lip gloss and nodded at my reflection. I still couldn't get over how much my body had changed. The fact that I was never going to age again felt weird and I was still having a hard time excepting that this was the way I was going to freeze forever. It was a scary thought that I had been born into such a life but I guess I would always have my family by my side.

I made my way downstairs and was shocked to see that the house was quiet and most of the lights had been turned off. Where was everyone?

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Jacob leaning against the doorway that led into the huge kitchen.

"You scared me." I said placing a hand over my erratic heartbeat while Jacob's eyes roamed over my body.

"Going somewhere nice?" He asked a little harshly.

I gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, Daniel invited me to go and watch his game." I explained. I wish I knew what had caused Jake to act this way. Why had he turned so…cold all of a sudden?

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Yes Jacob, he's my boyfriend." I answered.

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before he asked me another question.

"Do you care about him?" He asked raising a thick black eyebrow at me.

"Huh?"

"I was asking a question Renesmee, do you care about him or not?" He demanded. I flinched but not at his slightly raised voice. Even though Jacob never shouted at me it was the fact that he had used my full name like he had that hurt the most. I was always Nessie or Ness to him and it felt weird and wrong with him calling me by my full name. That was something that only my mother really did.

When I didn't answer Jacob nodded.

"Just do me a favour Nessie?" He asked going back to his calm and soothing voice that he usually used when he was talking to me.

"What?" I asked relived that he didn't look so angry anymore.

"Just try not to get hurt." He said.

Hurt?

"Do you need a lift to the game?" He asked gently and I nodded. I motioned for me to follow him outside and I did before hopping into his car.

"Where are my family?" I asked.

"They went on a hunting trip together for the night. Emmett and blondie have taken Anita to Forks to visit Embry for their trip an they won't be back until tomorrow. I've been left in charge of you for tonight." He explained.

"But what about the pack?" I asked.

"They can take care of themselves Ness, trying to get rid of me?"

I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not but the thought of getting rid of Jacob made me feel physically sick. How could he think I would do such a thing? He was my best friend for goodness sake.

"Why would I ever get rid of you Jake?" I demanded shocked but Jake didn't answer as he stared out of the windscreen looking lost in his thoughts.

"You're my best friend and you're stuck with me." I said with a smile playing on the corner of my lips and I saw his mouth twitch into a small smile too.

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

**Again I'm sorry about the late update. I will try and update for Sunday, the day which I have been on this site for one whole year. Woop woop. I really can't get my head around how fast this last year has gone. Kinda scary. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. **

**I will also be publishing a new Renesmee/Jacob story on Sunday called 'What Destiny Unites Life Divides'. It's a mixture of fairy tales combined with my own imagination to form a Renesmee and Jacob pairing story. Feel free to check that out when I post it. Thanks again!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	29. The Long Game

**Sorry if this seemed to take a while, but my history teacher had entered me for an exam in January and I didn't find out until the other day so now I have to cram as much as I can; needless to say that I'm not very impressed with that. I also have an English language mock exam tomorrow so I am technically revising by writing this chapter so no one can say anything. **

**Thank you so much to all those people who read and reviewed the last chapter and also thank you to those people who added this story as well as me to their favourites and alerts. Thanks guys! Sorry that I don't always seem to reply to reviews but I usually don't have time, but if you do have a question then I do try to send a message and answer that question. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**28. The Long Game**

Jacob drove me to the school and went spent most of the ride in silence. I still didn't quite understand why he was acting so weird. I wished he would talk to me and tell me what was bothering him so maybe then I could help him.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and watched as he threw all his focus onto the road. Despite making things right back at the house, the atmosphere was still tense around us and I hated it.

I raked my brain trying to think of something so say, but I came up empty so we sat in silence until we arrived at school.

"What time do you need picking up?" Jacob asked flatly without giving any emotion away. I hated it when he talked like that because he seemed more like an alpha than my best friend Jacob.

I thought for a moment before I shrugged trying to ignore his attitude and appear oblivious to it, although I knew I hadn't fooled him; I could never fool him.

"Do you have your cell phone then?" He asked and I nodded before pulling it out of my pocket and showing him before placing it back.

He actually managed to force me a smile.

"Call me when it's nearly over then." He said and I nodded again before jumping at the sound of knocking on the passenger window. Jacob tensed up immediately and seemed to be biting back a growl that I could hear rumbling in his chest. What was with him?

I looked up to see Daniel smirking at me not paying Jake any attention and didn't seem to care about how rude he was coming across. I frowned at him as I wound the window down.

"Ready for the game?" He asked and I managed to put on a fake smile and nodded.

He opened my door and as I got out he finally caught sight of Jacob and his eyes widened before taking an automatic step back.

"That's what I thought." Jacob sneered at him as if Daniel was nothing but filth under his shoe. "Look after her." He demanded before reaching over, pulling the passenger door shut and speeding off without saying goodbye.

I was a little bit offended by what Jake did, but he was obviously in a bad mood. I'm starting to think he needs to get over himself and stop being rude to me and other people.

"Who was that?" Daniel demanded looking down at me with narrowed eyes.

"That was Jacob." I answered.

"Is he your brother?"

"No just a family friend."

Daniel took a step closer to me so it was almost like he was looming over me. I didn't feel intimidated in any way if that was what he was trying to do; he just looked stupid in my eyes.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" He snapped and my eyes widened. Why the hell would he think that?

"No." I answered simply. He looked deep into my eyes before nodded and running off inside leaving me stood outside. I blinked a few times before regaining my bearings and followed him inside.

Everyone was already taking their seats and Daniel had already given the staff my ticket so I could quickly take my seat which was quite near the front. I don't think I had ever seen basketball before because the men in my family preferred to watch football or baseball and sometimes the hockey games but that was about it from what I could remember. Soon the cheerleaders came on to do their dance in support of the teams. Once they finished they went off to the sidelines and the players of both teams came on. As I watched in just picked up the rules as it went along and I cheered whenever our school team scored. Towards the end we started doing really badly though and the other team overtook us by a few points and in the end we lost the game. The other team cheered while ours looked devastated but congratulated the others anyway.

Everyone in the audience started leaving either with happy or disappointed looks on their faces so I thought that I might as well wait for Daniel to come out of the changing rooms to try and cheer him up.

I made my way there and most of the boys had already left so I leaned against the wall next to the door and waited.

I started trying to compose new piano songs in my head that I could play with my father and started humming along to one when I heard a clatter noise from around the hall. The place was mostly deserted though so I wondered who it could be.

I tried to peer around the corner but I couldn't see anything and was about to dismiss it when I heard the noise again, only this time it was louder.

I jumped away from the wall and froze before decided to investigate. I walked slowly and carefully down the hall being careful not to make a sound. As I turned the corner though I kinda wished that I'd never come down here in the first place.

In the corner of the dead end was Daniel with Georgia pinned against the wall and was kissing down her neck while she moaned.

I gasped which made them both jump and immediately break apart. They both looked in my direction; Georgia looked pleased and while Daniel looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was speechless as he opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish before he actually pulled fully away from Georgia and she dropped to the ground again whilst still smirking at me.

"Red…errr…" He stuttered while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly not looked the least bit of ashamed. He had accused me earlier of cheating on him, but now he was doing the same to me? I was more upset by his hypocrisy than anything else. Idiot.

I just shook my head at him and began to walk out. I was about to reach into my pocket and call Jacob but was instantly stopped by Daniel grabbing the tops of my arms and spinning me around.

"Look Red, I'm really sorry." He begged and refused to let go of me.

"I don't care." I snapped narrowing my eyes at him.

He loosened his grip on my arms and I managed to shake them off and he ran a hand through his hair.

"She came on to me Red, I swear!" He explained pathetically. "I was depressed after loosing the game and she took advantage of that."

I laughed darkly at his explanation.

"It's funny how you seemed to have rehearsed that many times."

He huffed.

"Honestly Red, I am sorry, please forgive me." He begged, but I looked into his eyes and I saw no hint of regret. Ena was right; he was a player.

"No." I said standing my ground.

"No?" He questioned as if he wasn't used to the word.

"I said no." I snapped.

He glared at me darkly, but I stayed where I was, knowing there was no way he could hurt me.

"Yeah?" He challenged. "Well, I don't need you anyway! You can go back to your little boy toy now. I don't know you have the right to criticise me for hooking up with Georgia because all the while you've been going behind my back with that giant."

Was that the best he could do? Jacob was twice the man he was anyway; literally and metaphorically.

I raised my eyebrows at his response before I spoke.

"Are you really that paranoid or are you just a fantasist? Either way you need help with your little problems. You've got a lot of nerve you know? You're such a hypocrite." I snarled in response trying to not let my temper get the better of me but my really harsh and serious tone seemed to throw Daniel off guard for a few seconds and that gave me a chance to run away.

I hated him. Ena was right. Why the hell did I even agree to go out with him in the first place? Human relationships were complicated and I was never getting romantically involved with a human male ever again. I guess I would remain alone forever.

As I ran down the road I whipped my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialled Jacob's number. I nearly broke the phone doing so but I didn't care.

"Hello?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard his comforting voice on the other end of the line.

"Jacob, can you come and pick me up please." I begged as I fought back the angry tears of betrayal.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short and I'm angry at myself for ending up producing such short chapters. I have no time left to write to think of anything else to add and I really want to get this up tonight. I will try and update again on Sunday and feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hit that button.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	30. Flutters

**Holy crap! Are you guys still reading? I'm shocked I have any readers left due to how long it took me to update this chapter *cough* over two weeks *cough*. Okay okay I'm really sorry guys you can put the pitchforks and torches down now, I'm back. Sowwee. *puppy dog eyes. ***

**UGH! I've just eaten this huge slice of chocolate fudge cake and now I'm gunna be sick. Anyway, the reason why I took so long to update was because of work, school, friends (yeah I actually have those), stupid operation, tiredness, Christmas and updating other stories. **

**It came to real shock with me last week to realise I actually had a life other than obsessively working on my stories. Wow what is this life? It felt so weird to be back in reality again.**

**Okay I'll shut up now and here's the next chapter…**

* * *

**29. Flutters**

I was sat in the front seat of Jacob's car gazing out of the window with a blank expression and trying hard not to cry. Jacob was watching the road with a confused but worried expression. I was biting my lip so hard that I was almost drawing blood and that was when Jacob curiosity and worry got the better of him.

"Alright Renesmee," I flinched at the use of my full name, "What is going on? What happened?" He demanded.

I sighed with relief when I realised we were pulling up outside the house.

"It doesn't matter." I answered. Jacob was only going to laugh at me and say that he told me so. He's never had his heart broken before; he's never been humiliated like this. How could he possibly understand?

"Yes it does Nessie because you matter to me…Nessie wait…" He begged but I was already jumping out of the car and running inside. I all but kicked the front door down and dashed upstairs to hide in my room forever. Why did I allow myself to be with such a dick as Daniel anyway? I always thought that there was good in everyone, but this stupid human proved me wrong. He went through all that fuss of accusing me of cheating on him when all the while he was doing the exact same thing. Maybe it would be better if I did cheat on him with Jacob…wait…where did that come from? Jacob was my brother, my best friend so why was I having these weird thoughts and feelings around him lately?

I collapsed on my bed and sighed when I heard Jake storming up the stairs after me. He knocked on my bedroom door and when I didn't answer he let himself in and just stood there staring at me with an almost panicked expression on his face.

"What's wrong Nessie?" He asked gently taking a cautious step towards me.

"Nothing." I mumbled and curled in on myself. I was so confused and angry right now. I just wanted to be left alone.

He sighed and walked over to me and didn't stop until he was crouched in front of me. He reached up to stroke my tear stained cheek gently in his large hand and looked at me with an unrecognisable emotion on his face and a sparkle in his eyes; like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked looking deep into my eyes making it hard to break eye contact.

I sniffed and wiped away the tears that I didn't even know had started to fall. I hated crying. It made me feel weak due to the fact that no one in my vampire family could cry and I had never seen any of the wolves cry. It made me feel vulnerable.

"Sweetheart, please tell me." Jacob begged. "It's me, _your _Jacob and you can tell me anything."

I cleared my throat before I found myself answering against my will.

"He accused me of cheating on him with you and then after the game I was waiting for him and then I found him around the corner with…with…another girl." I stuttered towards the end. I was so angry at that piece of scum for…well, just being him.

"Hey it's okay." Jacob said pulling me into a tight hug. "I understand."

I growled and pushed away from him.

"No you don't!" I yelled and stood up and started pacing the room. "You have no idea what it feels like to be used like some sort of prized toy. You have no idea what it was like to think that someone cared about you and then turned out to be just using you and was actually in the arms of someone else."

Jacob glared at me.

"Just for the record honey, I do understand. I know what it feels like to be used and given mixed signals by someone that I loved and used like some prized toy while they actually were deeply in love with someone else. That girl even kissed me and said that she loved me but still ditched me and went off with the other guy." Jacob snapped as his eyes appeared to be very far away.

I gasped; how wrong had I been from the truth?

"Who did that to you?" I asked. How could anyone be so horrible?

Jacob snapped out of his daze and looked at me like he realised that he had said too much.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "What does matter is that she's not important to me anymore and that I've moved on and found someone better."

I sighed with relief at the fact that his pain was over. At least he had moved on.

"Who's the better person?" I asked curiously. For some reason I felt a little jealous over this. Who was the other girl? Was she human and did she know about us? I guess that Jacob wasn't mine anymore.

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"No one. It doesn't matter." He muttered.

I huffed.

"Why does no one tell me anything around here?" I groaned. "I'm nearly seven years old; fully grown in hybrid years and still no one tells me anything. I'm not a little kid anymore, but people still go around treating me like one."

Jacob sighed. "It's for the best Nessie believe me."

"How?"

"You may be fully matured but you still haven't had the same life experiences that we've had." He answered.

I bit my lip at that one. Maybe that was because no one would let me have any. Having an incredibly overprotective family that couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was an adult now wasn't exactly helping my maturity status. I didn't see how this was fair in any way.

"I'm going to kill that Daniel kid." Jacob snarled out of no where and started storming out of my room. I snapped out of my daydream and jumped onto Jacob's back and latched my arms around his shoulders and attempted to yank him backwards. The look in Jacob's eyes actually frightened me a little and as much as Daniel deserved everything he got, he just wasn't worth it and I didn't want Jacob to get into trouble for my stupidity.

"Jacob stop!" I begged.

"Why?" He demanded. "He hurt you and he made you cry and I refuse to accept that. Human or not."

"He's not worth it." I growled pulling back again, but Jacob wouldn't budge. He stopped in his tracks though as he was about to leave the room.

"Please Jacob, don't." I whimpered. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

Jake was silent for a few moments before his tense shoulders relaxed and I slide off his back and landed on the floor again. Jacob still looked like he was ready to kill but at least he was more relaxed than before.

"I supposed that it shouldn't matter anyway." I said and walked back over to my bed before collapsing on it and bringing my knees up to my chest.

"I guess I never liked him that much anyway."

Jacob turned to look at me with a confused glare.

"Then why did you go out with him?"

I sighed.

"I guess that I did like him at first, but then he tried to force himself on me and I came to see him for what an ass he really way, but I figured he couldn't be all bad so I stayed with him." I explained and then huffed at the expression on Jacob's face. "Oh come on! You were human once too and I'm sure you've made stupid mistakes. Imagine how it is for me. I have to juggle my vampire and human side constantly and it's hard."

Jacob ran his hands through his thick black hair before turning to look at me with a more calm expression.

"I know Nessie. I've watched you grow up long enough to see your struggle. I just can't believe that no good son of a bitch forced himself on you. The next time I see him…!" He murmured. "Just promise me that you won't go out with any other gu – I mean creeps like that."

I frowned slightly in wonder at what Jacob nearly said. It was obvious he was hiding something. I thought there was supposed to be no secrets between us two; then again I have had mine, but Jacob seemed to be hiding something big. I was now determined to find out what it was.

"Try and get some sleep Nessie." Jacob said breaking the silence. "It's late."

He walked back over to me and kissed my forehead gently which seemed to ignite something in my body. My stomach tied into one big knot, my heart beat picked up and my skin seemed to tingle where his lips had been. It was weird and left me feeling lightheaded.

"'Night Nessie." He said before walking out the room with that unreadable alpha expression on his face. Mom referred to it as his 'alpha mode'.

Jake had already walked out the door before my brain registered what was going on and I just continued to stare at the space where he had once been standing. What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short but I got pretty bad writers block when I was writing it. Don't worry, the story really starts to pick back up again from here. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.**

**Merry Christmas and stay safe!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	31. Nathan's Transformation

**Sorry this has took over a week, but my dad has just left and I was ill yesterday so I haven't really been in the mood to write much lately. I can't believe 2012 is finally over. I can easily say hands down that this has been the worst year of my life so far with so much crap happening and I just hope that things will improve this year. I hope you've had a great start to the year and I wish you all the best for 2013. At least the world didn't end. xD**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Also thanks to all those people who have been adding this story to their favourites and alerts. Thank you!**

* * *

**30. Nathan's Transformation**

The weird feelings just continued. Whenever I looked at Jacob now my heartbeat got faster and I'd blush at even the most innocent physical contact. My brain would go all frazzled around him and it was like I forgot how to talk. Needless to say that it worried Jacob with how my behaviour had changed lately and he was always asking me if I was okay.

I really had no idea what was going.

This strange feeling I was getting. Jacob was so understanding and kind to me, but I didn't think I could talk to him about this. He'd think I was being even more of a freak than I already am.

"Red, you've hardly eaten anything lately, is everything okay?" Ena asked one day while we were in the cafeteria.

I snapped out of my daydream and just stared at my barely eaten jacket potato.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said almost too quickly.

Ena sighed. "You're not still stressing over the whole Daniel thing are you?"

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. Daniel was the last thing on my mind right now. I looked over at where he usually sat and my thoughts were proven correct as he was sat with all his friends practically sucking Georgia's face off. Why the teachers never stopped them, I will never understand. Everyone else got told off for kissing boyfriends and girlfriends. Oh yeah, I forgot! They were the popular crowd that got away with murder.

I looked away from them cringing; wanting to throw up the little food I have been eating lately. I looked over at Amy and Nathan who were staring adorably into each other's eyes. It was quiet cute how close they have gotten recently, but did they have to do the mushy stuff in front of us? Then again, they can't be as bad as my parents.

"So what's really bugging you?" Ena asked stirring the straw around in her soda. I watched as the little bubbles moved with and debated whether I should tell her. She was one of my closest friends and she was a witch so maybe she knew what was going on.

I sighed and I decided that I might as well tell someone.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it." I started off. "Lately when I'm around my friend Jacob and when I think about him, I get this weird feeling in my body."

Ena raised her eyebrows slightly as she leaned forward to listen some more.

"It just feels really weird and I don't know what it is. I get all tongue tied around him and I just end up embarrassing myself."

Ena giggled.

"What?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" She laughed and I shook my head desperately. "You're in _looove._" She teased.

I blinked a few times as that sunk in before I shook my head furiously trying to banish the thought from my mind.

"No." I said. "No, it can't be love, he's my best friend."

"Jacob and Red sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ena sang doing a little dance in her chair.

"Stop it!" I begged and slammed my hand down on the table.

"You're in love with that Jacob Black kid?" Amy asked smiling at me. "That's so cute. How old is he: twenty-five?"

Oh if only she new. Jacob was actually twenty-two which put a sixteen year age gap between us. Still that was nothing compared to the age gap between Esme and Carlisle; a good two hundred years at least.

Nathan laughed. "That's a bit of a gap there Red."

I threw my head back and groaned before I glared at them.

"I am not in love with Jacob Black, he's my best friend." I said trying to make my point clear. Maybe I was just coming down with something? I probably just needed to go hunting.

"Getting a little defensive are we Red?" Ena carried on teasing. "You're in denial."

I pouted. "I am not in denial, I just don't have those kinda feelings for him." I said.

Ena snorted. "Yeah well, as soon as you kiss I'll be waiting with a big steaming bowl of 'I told you so.'" She said flicking her black-red hair over her shoulder.

I huffed but didn't answer back, hoping they would drop the subject. They did and all four of us had a normal conversation again.

Pretty soon Amy was heading off to her Chemistry class while Ena, Nathan and I went to Calculus. At least the three of us just messed around at the back of the class. It didn't matter to me. Dad had taught me all of it anyway.

"Nathan, what's the answer?" Our teacher demanded which halted our giggle fit at the drawing Ena had done.

"Err…five?" Nathan said.

A few people in the class giggle and Mr. Jones sighed.

"No Nathan." He said. "Detention for not paying attention."

Nathan began to shake then.

"What gives you the right to accuse me of not paying attention?" Nathan snapped and the whole class turned around to stare at him in wonder at how he was talking to a teacher this way.

"Because I'm your teacher and –"

"Well you're obviously not a very good teacher then if I didn't know the answer." Nathan growled at and his shaking increased even more.

I gasped when I realised what was happening. With all this Jacob stuff lately I haven't been keeping an eye on him. I was supposed to look out for him and make sure he didn't phase anyway that might cause trouble for the pack. Ugh! I couldn't even get that right!

A few people in the class gasped while others cheer him on. Mr. Jones looked at Nathan worriedly.

"Nathan I think you need to step outside for a few minutes."

Nathan huffed. "That's fine with me." He snapped before storming out, still shaking.

I quickly rose from my seat.

"I'll go and make sure he's alright." I said quickly making my way to the classroom door.

"Me too." Ena jumped in glaring at the teacher, preventing him from objecting.

We followed Nathan out who was already running down the hallway. Ena and I looked at each other before running after him. I heard Ena mumble something under her breath and Welsh before we managed to catch up to him.

"Nathan wait!" I pleaded as he threw the fire exit door open and stormed out onto the grass where the trees began. I prayed that we were in the CCTV blind spot.

"WHAT!" He snarled sounding more animal than human.

He looked down at his shaking hands in shock and I saw panic take over his features. Oh god, this was it! I pushed Ena back slightly as Nathan began to shake even more.

"What's happening to me?" He growled out as he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Nathan I'm so sorry." I managed to say over his growling and snarling. "Just let it take over your body, everything's going to be okay."

With a howl, Nathan's body exploded into a large dark grey wolf. His paws were lighter than the rest of his fur and Nathan was soon pacing around panicking and dragging his head along the ground as I guessed he began to hear the voices of his new pack. He looked up and stared at me for a few seconds before I heard a few howls in the distance.

"Woah." Ena murmured as she stared at where the howl came from with wide eyes. I'd forgotten that she had never seen the wolves before. I should invite her around to my house more often I got Jacob to show her.

A few moments later two wolves, one sandy and another large russet alpha, came bounding out of the trees and Nathan crouched down low in fear, his ears flat and his tale between his legs. Jacob and Seth looked down at him and I could tell they were trying their best to reassure him.

Seth finally managed to help Nathan off and they soon ran off into the forest together while Jacob stayed behind and turned to look at me before running behind a tree. He soon came running back out in human form wearing only a pair of shorts. I felt like passing out.

"Nessie." He said and encaged me in his arms. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked fussing over me and patting my arms looking for any sign of injury.

I laughed. "I'm fine Jake." I replied. "How's Nathan?"

Jake sighed.

"A little shaken up, but I'm sure he'll be alright." He answered. "We're going to have to find out who his parents are and see if we can link them back to La Push, it's interesting to see how many more shape-shifting genes have got out there. We're going to have to hold a bonfire and explain all the stories to him."

"Can I come?" I asked my eyes lighting up.

Jacob smiled sweetly at me. "You don't even have to ask, you're a part of the pack too you know." He said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really? How?"

Jacob froze before he spoke. "Doesn't matter." He stuttered.

"Is it an open invitation?" Ena asked. "I'd love to hear the legends."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't see why not as long as you don't go telling any other outsiders."

Ena punched the air and mouthed the word 'yes'. She's been desperate to hear the legends for a while now and keeps asking me to tell them to her, but no one can tell them like Billy can.

"I'll see you later then." Jacob said kissing my forehead which made me shiver. "Stay safe." He ordered me before vanishing into the trees.

Ena laughed at the expression on my face but I silenced her with a glare; I was not in love with Jacob.

"How are we going to explain this in class?" I asked as we walked back inside.

* * *

**There we go, Nathan has finally transformed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to let me know what you thought in a review. I'm not sure when I will next update due to things going on in my life right now, but it should be some point next week. See you soon and I hope you have a happy new year.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	32. Imprinting and Heartbreak

**Hey everyone I'm back and updating! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I'm glad that you liked it. Remember I crave reviews like a drug addict so give me more more MORE! I hope you all had a good week and I don't know when I will next update due to exams. Anyway, on with the chapter…**

* * *

**31. Imprinting and Heartbreak **

I was sat in the living room of my family's huge house, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for Jacob to return with Nathan so we could explain better. I don't know how but Ena and I had managed to explain that Nathan had a fainting spell and was sent home. How that explained his anger I would never know but our teacher bought it.

"You're friend Nathan really phased?" Anita asked as she walked into the room; her long golden hair swaying slightly with each step. She was looking so mature now and I couldn't believe how much she had grown this past week. To be honest she looked older than me.

"Yeah he did," I answered, "Right in the middle of school. Luckily no one saw him – I hope" I gulped at that last part. If people saw that I was involved it would just give the Volturi more ammunition against me. Why was I such a screw up? I felt like I was constantly trying to walk on egg shells.

Her blue eyes widened.

"Did you get hurt?"

I shook my head and she sighed with relief and came over to sit next to me.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Did Embry ask you?"

She nodded.

I began to wonder what Jacob and Embry's connection was with us. We were both best friends with our favourite wolves, but the connection feels deeper. I had a feeling now that there was defiantly something Jacob wasn't telling me.

The front door opened suddenly and Jacob came in followed by Nathan who looked like he had just smelled something repulsive. Jacob and some of the other wolves were used to it so I found it easy to forget now just how much vampires stunk to wolves. Jacob had once compared it to the smell of bleach and rotting flesh, but also commented that I smelled just fine. Dad said that the wolves smelled like wet dog. To be honest I think I'd rather smell the wet dog than the bleach and rotting bleach.

"It smells so bad." Nathan choked out holding his hands over his nose and it looked like his eyes were watering.

"I know, but you get used to it." Jacob said walking over to me and hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked Nathan when Jacob released me.

"Besides the smell and the shock of everything, pretty good." He replied. "So you're really half vampire?"

I smirked and nodded.

"Afraid?" I teased.

He shook his head. "Not really, you're still my friend and the same Red I've always known."

I smiled at his comment. I had expected him to be a bit awkward with me but was the same Nathan I always knew.

"What am I going to tell Amy?" Nathan turned to ask Jacob who I had only just noticed was staring at me.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at Nathan to answer his question.

"You can't tell her anything, but I'm not here to give you relationship advice."

Nathan didn't look happy that he had to keep it from Amy but it was for her own safety as well as ours. She couldn't know or it would mean certain death for everyone. My family had this trouble when my mom was still human and they didn't want to have to deal with it again.

"I just can't get my head around the whole thing." Nathan said collapsing on the couch with a hand running through his hair.

"You get used to it and soon you'll realise it was one of the best things that ever happened to you." Jacob said; for some reason that comment seemed to be aimed in my direction. I always felt really awkward when a new wolf phased because I was born into this life. I didn't have to adjust to anything; this was a world I had always known and everyone else had to get used to it.

"Listen Nathan, we'll be having a bonfire tonight in La Push, everything will be explained there." Jake added and Nathan sighed.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this."

.

.

.

"You ready Ena?" I asked over my shoulder as we both sat on Jacob's back. Embry had left with Anita a while ago and Nathan was going to travel with us.

"This is so cool." She said wrapping her arms around my waist as I gripped Jacob's fur to hold us both on.

"Hold on." I warned.

Ena screamed as Jacob took off but luckily she didn't fall off which was my biggest fear. It may seem nothing to me but Jacob did travel quite fast, as fast as my father sometimes.

Ena wailed the whole way through the forest. I rolled my eyes and pressed my hand deeper into Jacob's fur to project my amusement. I noticed Nathan flinch slightly as my thoughts flew from Jacob to him. I guess I forgot to explain that to him earlier.

We arrived after just five minutes of fast running and I quickly jumped off Jacob's back as soon as we arrived near La Push beach. I wondered briefly if in hundreds of years time the tribe would still do amazing things like this; have their families gather and tell each other the stories of the tribe. Would I be part of them or would I just be forgotten? I was nothing special anyway; just the freaky half vampire that hung around with the alpha. I had no part in this amazing tribe. I knew that my family couldn't stay in the states forever and that we would have to move to another part of the world somewhere and I would have to leave all this behind, leave the tribe behind who I had begun to think of as a family…but they would never remember me.

"You coming?" The human Jacob asked bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Yeah." I answered and he took my hand tightly in his making me blush and my heart stutter before we walked down the beach to where the fire was already lit.

"Red, this is so awesome! Why have you never brought me before?" Ena demanded as she looked all around at members of the track eating and laughing while the elders had their own conversation with Nathan further away from the bonfire.

Billy heard the new unfamiliar voice and turned around in his chair to face Ena.

"You must be the witch." Billy said smirking slightly as he went to shake her hand.

"Yep and Red's best friend." Ena said elbowing me. I had never seen her so lively. It must be something to do with all the magic that was around her right now.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ena, I heard you were of Celtic heritage, where are you from?" He asked.

"My family is from Wales, they named me Ena because it means passionate and fiery one." Ena explained and Billy smiled.

"It's been a pleasure fiery and passionate one." Billy said. "Please enjoy our stories."

Ena smiled. "Thank you." She said before pulling me by the arm to the food table. Watching Ena and Billy's exchange had made me feel slightly jealous. My name had no meaning at all and was just the result of two names being squashed together and I hardly knew anything about my heritage. In fact I hardly knew anything about my mom's life before my dad; she hardly ever spoke of it and I haven't been shown any family trees or anything. Jacob and Ena had both been born into magical families and I didn't really class being half vampire as magic. I wished that my life had a meaning like theirs. They were both born to protect so what was I born to do? Suck the blood out of everything? These thoughts were starting to make me feel really depressed now. Did my life have no purpose?

"Are you okay?" Ena asked when I went all quiet and kept staring down at the floor.

I snapped my head up and answered more quickly than I should.

"Yeah fine why?"

Ena shrugged. "You just seem really quiet."

"Well I'm fine." I insisted.

I sat next to Jacob on the long piece of driftwood that was placed around the fire and he wrapped his arm around me as he was talking to Paul and Rachel.

I sighed as I slipped back into the horrible thoughts of my pointless existence. Humans were alive to…well live basically. I was immortal so what was the point in that? Jacob was alive to love and protect and so was Ena so where did I fit into the whole picture? What did destiny have in store for me? I thought it was unfair that life had done this to me. I was now trapped in an eighteen year old's body and I was only six years old.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jake asked pulling me against him even more and his warm hard body felt so good pressed up against me making my heart skip a beat and my cheeks go pink again. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't think straight!

Maybe Ena was right…STOP IT NESSIE! Stop it right there! Jacob is your best friend. He was there the day I was born for crying out loud and practically raised me so how can I be in love with him? Maybe I was just going through some sort of phase.

"Hey everyone, sorry I was late." Leah said in her usual bitchy tone as she appeared out of the trees. We were about to start the legends so she got a dirty look off Ena who was desperate to hear 'story time'.

Sue sighed as she watched her daughter approached. I wondered if Leah was ever going to be happy. It was a shame.

Nathan looked up as Leah came over and they made direct eye contact straight away. Something seemed to happen as they looked into each other's eyes. It was like some sort of magic was passing between them and they both fell to their knees staring at each other in complete awe as if they were the only two people in the universe; like blind people seeing the sun for the first time.

"Oh boy." Jacob said as he stared at the both of them.

* * *

**Another little twist I thought I'd throw in there. This would have been updated sooner but I had an English exam yesterday and it really took it out of me. I just hope that I at least get a B or above so I can study that course in college. I hope. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review. I know it was short and I hate myself for it so you people don't need to keep reminding me. The plot will thicken soon enough and the chapters will get longer I promise.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	33. Amy

**Hey everyone and I'm sorry that this update took so long, especially when I left that last chapter at such a cliff hanger. Sorry, please forgive me. But yeah, I've had a few exams that I needed to do and my life has just been hectic and it's a pain. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and being patient. I know some of you are thinking that this story is really slow at the moment, but it is going to get more exciting with some more supernatural stuff coming into play. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**32. Amy**

I never got to find out what happened last night at the bonfire. Nathan and Jacob were acting weird and whenever I asked Jacob what happened between Nathan and Leah he always changed the subject or pretended not to hear me; which was crap because his hearing was better than mine. I wanted to know what happened. Judging by everyone's reaction it was something big so why couldn't I know? Maybe because I wasn't part of pack life. I knew I wasn't wanted.

"Of course they want you Nessie." Dad said as he drove me to school that next morning. "You're really important to all of them and they love you."

I rolled my eyes. "If I am wanted then how come everyone else knows what happened last night apart from me?"

I heard my dad grit his teeth.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." He muttered and I didn't think I was supposed to hear that comment.

I sighed before dad pulled up outside the school and I quickly got out.

"See you after school sweetheart." He said.

"Bye."

I walked into school feeling rather glum after everything that had happened. What was up with Nathan? Speaking of which, he and Amy weren't waiting for me where they usually did. That was odd. I looked around to see if I could see them, but they were no where to be found.

They were obviously up to something so I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way to my first class. Ena was already there waiting for me and I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked assessing my face.

I groaned. "Everything. Everyone is acting weird and won't tell me what's going on and now Nathan and Amy have gone missing."

"I haven't seen them this morning either. Hey what was that thing that happened last night with Nathan? What was up with him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's exactly what I've been trying to find out all night. No one will tell me and I suppose that's why I'm in a bit of a mood."

"It looked like something big."

"Exactly!" I shrieked. "Jacob went all quiet afterwards and whenever I asked him about it, he changed the subject."

"Do you think he's secretly gay with Nathan?" Ena giggled.

"What? Don't say that!"

"Ah ha! You do have feelings for him." Ena laughed before wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I blushed.

"No I don't. We've been over this." I snapped effectively ending the conversation.

Class was as boring as usually and Ena and I just kept passing notes back and forth and sometimes my eyes would drift to Nathan and Amy's empty seats. Where were they? Did something happen? They were hardly ever ill and it seemed a coincidence that they were off together.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Nathan." The teacher said as the classroom door opened.

Ena and I looked up to see Nathan walk in and take a seat with a blank expression on his face. Where's Amy though?

I continued to watch him throughout the lesson as he concentrated on his paper with a hard expression on his face, occasionally letting his eyes wonder to Amy's empty seat next to him. I panicked, wondering if he had done something.

I jumped when the bell rang and Nathan quickly stood up and left without another word.

"Something's up." Ena said watching him leave.

I nodded in agreement as I packed my stuff away before heading to my next class. As I passed the girls bathroom I could have sworn I heard someone crying inside. I paused and turned back around, listening closer. Someone was definitely crying.

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked inside and gasped at the site of Amy leaning against the sink, crying her eyes out with mascara dripping off her face; she looked like a complete mess.

"Amy!" I shrieked and ran towards her. "What happened? Are you okay?" I demanded.

She sniffed.

"I'm fine, go away."

I sighed.

"Well clearly you're not fine." I replied hugging her tightly.

I just let her cry on my shoulder for a few minutes so she got it out of her system. Whatever has happened, she sounded completely devastated. Soon all that came out were dry sobs and she pulled away from me, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Sorry you had to see that." She murmured.

I smiled gently. "Its okay, why don't you tell me what happened."

Amy swallowed and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't make you choose."

I frowned.

"Choose what?"

"I can't make you choose between me and Nathan. I'm better off alone." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid." I said. "I'll never let you be on your own and you know that. Why would I have to choose between you and Nathan?"

"Because he dumped me." Amy choked out.

I gasped.

"What did you just say?"

Amy began sobbing again. "I don't know what happened, but he just said he needed to speak to me urgently and he told me that he wanted to break up with me. He didn't give me a reason and I begged him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. He said he was sorry and that he would stay out of my life forever. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to take that?"

I pulled her into a hug again.

"I can't believe he did that." I gasped out. "Don't worry, you have me."

She sniffed.

"Yeah, thanks Red." She said.

"How about you come over to mine tonight?" I asked. "We can what movies?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

I didn't see Nathan for the rest of the day. He was lucky otherwise I would have done something I might regret. He may be a part of Jacob's pack, but he hurt my friend. Maybe I would have a word with Jacob about that; no one hurts my friends.

"Thanks for letting me come over Red." Amy said. "Your house is so beautiful."

I smiled. "It's no trouble and thanks."

We spent most of the evening just watching movies together while eating ice cream. Ice cream was one the best human foods ever invented and I could sit all day eating it. It seemed to make Amy feel better too as she laughed with me and had a great time.

"Do you want some more snacks?" I asked after I placed the next movie into my DVD player.

"Yes please." She replied and I picked up the used dishes and made my way downstairs. I briefly said hi to my family who were sat together in the living room before making my way into the huge kitchen.

As I got some more snacks out a deep voice behind me made me jump.

"Save some for me." Jake teased and I twisted around to face him.

"You scared me." I said.

Jake laughed. "About time."

I smirked back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He snorted. "Love you too Ness, I just came here to see how you are."

I huffed. "Well Amy is upstairs after Nathan dumped her."

Jacob's expression turned a little guilty.

"I don't know what that boy is up to, but it isn't funny." I continued.

"Look Nessie, maybe it's for the best." Jacob said which I thought was a little insensitive.

"The best? She was in tears at school today and is having a hard time accepting the whole thing. They were both so happy together!" I yelled.

Jake sighed.

"I know Nessie, but I also know that relationships don't work out for whatever reason. Getting your heart broken is just a normal fact in life. It happens to everyone and makes them stronger people. I know you're half vampire and have seen people mate for life and not change, but this is the human world Nessie. You've been there yourself with that creep you dated a few months ago. Humans have a funny way of falling in and out of love and that's just life. That's how it is for them, but I guess when the do find love, it's magical and is the best feeling in the world."

I was slightly stunned at his speech and stood there frozen as I watched his eyes sparkle as he looked at me. Maybe Jake was right. Amy would get over this and they weren't meant to be for life like my family was and the wolves were. They were human and time kept pushing them onwards onto the next thing whereas we were frozen. Amy and Nathan weren't obviously meant to be and that became apparent when he left her so heartlessly, but Amy would come out stronger.

My own heart sped up at Jacob's words and with the way he was looking at me, so protectively and devoted.

I blushed as I turned away from him.

"Until then, I'm going to support Amy as best I can." I said before making my way out of the room. I had to get away from him. I couldn't think clearly. My thoughts were completely possessed by him and I had butterflies in my stomach as I thought of Jacob's words. So strong and so true. I gasped out loud as I realised that I was indeed in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

**Du du dun! How was that? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I should hopefully update again for Thursday at the latest. Depends how much work I end up getting, but until then, let me know your thoughts. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	34. Seven or Seventeen?

**I'm really sorry because I know I said I would update on Thursday and I'm sorry if it confused anyone. I just had a really bad week and didn't have the inspiration. Plus I got a little bit of writers block with this chapter, but after this one, the story line really speeds up and all the action starts to happen. So yeah, I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy this next chapter (that I finally updated).**

* * *

**33. Seven or Seventeen?**

I sat at my desk in my room staring at my prized photo of Jacob. We had gone to the beach that day and I had taken a picture of him staring out to sea; he looked so peaceful and relaxed that I just had to capture the moment.

I sighed as I stroked over his face. I wanted to tell him how I felt I really did, but I was just too scared. We had been best friends since the day I was born for crying out loud and now I was going to ruin it all by having these inappropriate feelings for him. He didn't seem to notice though. Even though I was constantly blushing around him, my heart rate would rise and I would act like a complete idiot he still didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did though, but was trying his best to keep us in the friend zone. I cringed at the thought.

"There you are Nessie, "Alice cried out making me jump as she burst into my room, "Hurry! We need to get you ready."

I sighed as she began twisted my hair around and doing my make-up. She had wanted my seventh birthday to be a really special day. After all, I am fully mature now and she wanted to mark the occasion. I didn't see what the big deal was, but I humoured her.

My parents and whole family were excited. The wolves seemed to be making jokes about me that I didn't understand, but they always made Jake blush which was especially strange.

"All done." Alice said looking proudly at her work. I gave my reflection a small smile. Alice had done a good job and hadn't gone over board; she just gave me a nice natural look.

I heard my bedroom door open and I turned to see my mom standing there smiling at me.

"The guests are arriving." She said and I smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'll be right down." I said. She nodded and closed the door behind her as she left.

Alice gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay? You seem jittery." She commented.

I sighed and collapsed further into my seat.

"It doesn't matter Alice." I huffed, my eyes flashing to the photo of Jacob again.

"Hey come on, you can tell me." Alice said soothingly wrapping her tiny arms around my shoulders.

"Have you ever been in love with someone who didn't love you back?" I asked.

Alice frowned in thought.

"I would say not, but I did have to wait a long time to meet up with Jasper, knowing he wasn't ready for me yet." She said, her eyes cloudy over as she thought back over fifty years ago.

I sighed and stared at Jacob's picture again.

"Any particular reason for that question?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head and cringed when she caught me staring at Jacob's picture.

She gasped.

"You're in love with Jacob aren't you?" She shrieked excitedly and my eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Ssh Alice!" I hissed. "So what if I am, he doesn't love me back."

Alice jumped up and down and fought to keep her tone low.

"How can you be so sure if you don't ask him?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'm not going to ruin our friendship just because of my selfish feelings for him."

Alice shrugged. "How do you know it will ruin your friendship?"

"Because if he doesn't feel the same way then things are going to be awkward between us."

Alice sighed.

"It's up to you, but how are you ever going to learn if you don't make mistakes."

I frowned at her.

"This isn't a mistake I'm willing to make; I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Alice looked defeated as she stared at me and I jumped when I heard Emmett's booming voice calling up the stairs.

"Where's the birthday girl?" He yelled excitedly.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back down before I turned back to Alice. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Cross my heart." Alice said pretending to draw a cross on her chest.

I guess that was good enough for me. I just hoped that dad wasn't paying much attention to our thoughts right now. I began thinking of my party to take my mind off it.

I followed Alice downstairs and there were already people from school dancing around to the music. I thought I'd told Alice only to invite a few people; not the whole junior year!

I could see members of my family stood around on the sidelines.

"Hey Red!" I heard Ena shout above the loud music.

I squinted my eyes against the blaring lights as I spotted Ena pushing her way through the crowd, getting dirty looks off some people.

"Happy seventh – I mean – seventeenth birthday." Ena said with a wink before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back while looking over her shoulder.

Jacob had promised to be here to make the experience less horrible for me, but he was no where to be seen.

"How does it feel to be fully mature?" Ena whispered to me as best as she could.

I shrugged.

"Fine I guess. I don't feel any different except now I'm glad that my growth spurts are over." I answered.

We both turned and noticed Amy looking uncomfortable as Nathan spoke to some of his friends near by. It had been a month after he left her for no apparent reason and she was still uncomfortable around him. I didn't blame her. The way he left her was horrible and I overheard one of the wolves talking about him now dating Leah. What the hell was that about? They have never met each other before and now Nathan had just dumped Amy for her. Granted, Leah seemed happier now and she didn't go out of her way to be cold to me anymore. In fact she wasn't cold with anyone anymore.

"Hey Amy!" I called decided to rescue her from the awkward situation.

She smiled and sighed with relief at the site of us and forced her way through the crowd of people to get to us stood by the stairs.

"Happy birthday Red." Amy said and we embraced each other.

"Thanks." I replied. "How've you been?"

She visible cringed before she shrugged.

"Getting there."

Ena threw her head back and groaned.

"Enough of this boy crap, let's get down and party!" She said and started dancing wildly in the crowd of people, earning either amused or weird looks.

Was it a full moon? Ena and dancing never mixed.

I began looking everywhere for Jacob again, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Where could he be? My stomach dropped and a huge lump formed in my throat at the thought that he might have decided not to come. I always knew he'd get bored of me eventually and leave. I was grown up now; I was seven years old and I didn't need him a babysitter anymore. My one true friend who knew me better that I knew myself was gone; I guess he wasn't a true friend if he left. He was moving on and I guess if I loved him, then I had to let him go. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the thought. He couldn't leave me. I'd be lost without him. He was my sunshine in the dark and twisted supernatural world and apart from my family, the only person who could keep me sane in this life I had been cursed with.

"Red, what's the matter?" Ena asked touching a tear that I didn't realise had made its way down my face.

I wiped it away quickly before anyone else could see.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just need a moment." I said running into one of the many sitting rooms we had downstairs.

It was empty and had a huge window that looked out into the trees. It was very dark outside and still no sign of my Jacob; I guess he really wasn't mine anymore.

I tried my best to choke down my sobs so no one would hear me in here. The last thing I wanted was pity when I didn't deserve it. I hurt so bad from the thought of Jacob leaving that I wondered if it was healthy. This was the worst birthday ever and I never wanted to celebrate this horrible day again.

I heard the door creep open behind me and I quickly dried my eyes with the back of my hands before I turned around expecting to see my dad, but instead I saw Nahuel smiling at me. What was he doing here?

"Nahuel, what are you doing here?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"I came to see you of course and wish you a happy birthday." He said taking a step towards me. Something about the way he looked at me made me feel uncomfortable.

I looked at his eyes and notice their red tint in his otherwise teal eyes; he still fed off humans.

I gasped. "Nahuel, you can't be here; you could hurt someone." I said frantically.

Nahuel rolled his eyes.

"I fed just before I got here so relax. I came here to see you." He purred.

"Oh…well…thanks." I said unsure of exactly what to say.

Nahuel sighed before walking over quickly and taking my hand in his. I cringed as he gripped it a little too tightly and began pulling me out of the room, through the kitchen and out of the back door.

"What are you doing?" I demanded harshly as he hid us behind a wall, away from any windows or doors.

"I have to tell you something." He said before he let out a wild gasp and forced his lips against mine.

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger but it seemed appropriate. Please leave a review and let me know your opinion. I'm not going to give a day this time, but hopefully it will be some point over the weekend when I next update. See you then!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	35. Jealous Jacob

**Hey everyone and thank you so much for the reviews. **

**Alicia: I would've sent you a message but you didn't have an account so I have to answer you on here. The way you were talking made me panic, thinking I had made lots of silly mistakes, but when I read it back, I could only pick out a few. It then made me wonder what part of the world you are from. I'm English, so I use English grammar, which means some of my spellings will be different. I do edit my chapters to the best of my ability, but any mistakes will just be the result of typing errors that I've missed when I read it through. No one else seems to really be complaining about them. I do try my best; no one's perfect. I'm glad you enjoy the story line though.**

**Sorry. I just had to point that out because I'm not going to lie when I say it irks me when people from different English speaking countries criticise me about my spelling. I can't help it. It's how I was taught.**

* * *

**34. Jealous Jacob**

I used as much force as I could to push Nahuel off me. What the hell was he playing at? Kissing me without my permission?

"What are doing?" I demanded once Nahuel was a good distance away.

"I thought you wanted it too." Nahuel huffed as he glared at me.

"Huh?"

"Renesmee, I've waited so long to be with someone like you. Don't you see? You're the only female of our kind that I'm not related to; we're meant to be together." He said like he was trying to make a child see sense. That offended me a little.

"So you only want to be with me because I'm the only one of our kind that you're not related to?" I demanded feeling horrified.

Nahuel threw his head back and groaned.

"No, not just that. I think you're also very beautiful –"

"Beautiful? Not because of my personality, but because I'm _beautiful?" _I was getting really angry now. How exactly did that give Nahuel the excuse?

"I've visited you a few times."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, once."

"Why fight fate Renesmee?"

"Because we shouldn't have to be together because we have to. We should be together because we want to." I said trying to get through to him.

Nahuel raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked.

I froze, not knowing how to answer without hurting his feelings.

I sighed. "Look Nahuel, I understand that you have been lonely this last century, but that doesn't mean that you have to be with me. You might meat someone else one day. I have a cousin that's a hybrid, have you forgotten that? Not that I'm saying go and assault her, but I don't think I'm the one for you." I tried to explain as gently as I could.

Nahuel stood there looking confused for a few moments.

"But I really thought it was supposed to be you and me." He stuttered. "There's someone else isn't there?"

I gulped not knowing how to respond to that.

"What's going on?" A deep booming voice shouted. I cringed, but also wanted to jump for joy as I turned to see Jacob stood a few feet away.

"Jake." I gasped out. I couldn't believe he was here. I thought he'd left. What took him so long?

Nahuel looked back and forth between us and seemed to put two and two together due to the realisation on his face.

"I kissed Renesmee." He said without seeming to realise what he was doing. I just wanted the ground to swallow me up right there and then. Jacob looked devastated before darkness seemed to engulf his eyes.

I gasped as he ran forward at frightening speed and pinned Nahuel against the wall by his neck.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I demanded in shock. I had never seen Jacob behave in such a way and to be honest, it was scaring me a little.

"You did what?!" Jacob snarled at Nahuel who barely had any room to struggle in Jacob's crushing grip. He couldn't even answer as he began to choke and Jacob growled again.

I ran over to them and started tugging at Jacob's tense arm; even at my vampire strength, Jacob could not be moved.

"Jacob, let him go." I begged. "It's not all his fault, he's just confused."

"Confused? He tried to kiss you!" Jake snarled at me, making my eyes widened. Jacob had never spoken to me like that before. I guess I was seeing a whole new side of him; his wolf side that he never let me see.

"Yes and I stopped him and explained to him that I didn't want him to." I explained and Jacob's grip loosened slightly. Nahuel broke free and fell to the ground clutching at his throat.

I turned around and punched Jacob on the arm as hard as I could; even though it probably hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Why would you do that Jacob?" I demanded feeling tears bubble up in my eyes.

Jacob didn't say anything.

"Why?" I yelled. "You didn't have to hurt him!"

He still didn't say anything so I huffed and ran off into the woods. I just couldn't be around anyone right now. As I thought more about my situation, I realised how much I always ruined everything. I nearly killed my mother when she was pregnant with me, I brought the Volturi down on my family and now they still wouldn't leave us alone, I sucked Nathan into the supernatural world and now I was confusing Nahuel. I just had to ruin everything all the time.

Maybe the whole world would be better off if I had never been born. I was a curse.

I collapsed on a fallen tree trunk and started crying to myself. I knew I was being pathetic, but the guilt was overwhelming me. I was nothing but trouble.

"Nessie." I heard Jacob's voice sigh as I heard his footsteps approach.

"I'm sorry about what I did to Nahuel; I've apologised to him as well." He explained.

I looked up at him and sniffed.

"It's not just that Jacob. It was my fault that he kissed me. He thought we were soul mates because of what we are. Who could blame him for that? But I don't love him, nor do I have the desire to be with him. I screw everything up Jacob. Seeing Nahuel made me realise that." I cried.

"Nessie, you're not a screw up." Jacob said as he made his way towards me.

Once he reached me, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head like he used to do when I was a child.

"Yes I am." I insisted. "I ruin everything and just cause more disruption every time I get involved in something."

"No you don't. You were born half vampire and that's not your fault. You're family love you and you have wonderful friends. You're a very caring person Nessie, so stop being such a drama queen and stop worrying about stupid little things."

I sighed. I knew I was being stupid, but it didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

"I just feel so bad for Nahuel though. He thought we were mates, but I don't feel anything for him." I said.

Jacob's nostrils flared at the mention of Nahuel and it made me wonder why. Why was Jacob so annoyed at Nahuel? I shrugged it off as over protectiveness.

"Where were you Jacob? I was waiting for you." I asked.

Jacob sighed.

"I was talking to your father." He mumbled.

"What? Why?" What did my dad want to talk to Jacob about?

"Because we made an agreement seven years ago and I wanted to know if it was still okay." Jacob said, appearing to blush slightly under his russet skin.

"What's okay?" I asked beginning to panic slightly. What was going on?

"Well, do you remember what happened between Nathan and Amy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Nathan left Amy for no good reason." I answered frowning slightly.

Jacob groaned. "Stop being so judgemental Ness, there's a very good reason as to why Nathan left Amy."

I sat there quietly waiting for him to explain.

"There this thing in our tribe that werewolves can do; it's called imprinted." Jacob started and I looked at him confused. "Imprinting is when the wolf finds his soul mate. He will do anything and be anything she needs."

"Sounds powerful." I mumbled already figuring out where this was going. Jacob had imprinted on some nice human girl, I just knew it. That's why he was being so distant lately.

"Oh it is," Jacob continued, "So powerful that when you make eye contact with 'the one' it feels like gravity moves. The earth doesn't hold you here anymore, she does. A wolf and his imprint are one hundred per cent compatible and the wolf would do anything for him or her."

"And Nathan imprint on Leah?" I asked connecting the dots.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, they imprinted on each other. The first double imprint the pack has ever known."

I nodded, biting my lip in thought.

Jacob took this opportunity to explain further.

"Nathan couldn't be with Amy anymore knowing how much he loved Leah. It wasn't fair on Amy because Leah and Nathan were already in love. He had to leave Amy to protect her and because it wasn't fair on Leah either. It's hard to explain properly without it sounding horrible." Jacob said looking frustrated.

I pursed my lips. "Has anyone else in the pack imprinted?"

Jacob nodded. "It was supposed to be a rare thing, but most of the pack has imprinted now. Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Paul on Rachel, Quil on Claire, Embry on Anita –"

"WAIT!" I yelled in shock. "Quil on Claire and Embry on Anita." I gasped out.

"Look Nessie just listen." Jacob cut me off before I could rant about how weird that was. "Remember what I said about a wolf being anything the imprint needs?"

I nodded.

"Well in their case, they are not in love with their imprints. They act more like a protective sibling. It doesn't have to be a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. It could be anything."

I sat there staring at him.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes." Jacob said slowly.

I felt my shoulders sag in disappointment. I guess he wasn't my Jacob anymore. I felt like bursting into tears again.

"On you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not too sure when I will next update but it should be some time later in the week. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	36. AUTHOR NOTE!

**~PLEASE READ~**

**I'm so sorry if you were expecting a chapter but I have decided to put this story on hold for now. Please don't moan at me because I'm really struggling with this story at the minute. I've just had no inspiration with it and a few people including my self have been saying how slow it seems to be going. I know where I am taking it and I know how it's going to end; I guess I just don't know how to put it into words. I was sat all last week just staring at my computer with nothing happening. I just thought I'd let you guys know of my turmoil so you don't send me messages begging to update and you do deserve an explanation. I'd rather put it on hold and wait for something magical to happen with my brain that gives me something good than carry on writing and making it sound desperate and crap as I have felt the last chapters have been. Thank you for reviewing this story and I hope you have the patience to wait for it to get a hell of a lot better. I don't know when I'll be back but hopefully soon. **

**Cheers,**

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
